As long as you are alive, your mother will be with you
by ReynaRagna
Summary: Un suicidio salió mal, llevando al espíritu de quien quería morir a tomar el cuerpo de la madre del protagonista de un manga. ¿Qué hará ahora Nana con sus nuevas memorias? Self-insert!OC!Nana.
1. Chapter 1

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

 **I. Primera memoria**

Lo primero que sintió al abrir los ojos fue un inmenso cansancio domar por completo su cuerpo, no estaba segura de donde estaba o que había sucedido, pero no fue mucho el tiempo que paso hasta que logró identificar el lugar donde estaba como una habitación de hospital. Observó también que muchas máquinas la rodeaban, tenía algunas parcheadas al pecho y una conectada directo a la vena del brazo izquierdo mediante intravenosa. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando en que había ocurrido.

Hasta que llegó a la conclusión que no sabía ni siquiera cuál era su nombre. Y eso la aterró.

Las enfermeras aparecieron justo en ese mismo instante a verle, una de ellas estaba con un rostro angustiado hasta que se dieron cuenta que las estaba viendo.

—¡Señora Sawada! —exclamó una de las enfermeras, la más bajita y delgada. Y que estaba más cerca de la camilla—. ¡Yuko, ve a decirle al doctor Daisuke que venga!

La otra enfermera, más alta y que estaba antes con el semblante deprimido asintió energética, saliendo de la habitación a tropezones.

Solo pasaron segundos en lo que se demoró el doctor en aparecer, que fueron los suficiente para hacer que se centrará e intentara rememorar los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

Es solo que... No había mucho que pudiera recordar...

—-awada, Señora Sawada —despertó de su letargo momentáneo debido al tronar de los dedos del doctor frente a su rostro, casi se sintió ofendida por su acción, pero entendió la preocupación—. Señora Sawada, es un alivio que despertará ¿Recuerda algo de lo que sucedió?

—Con suerte doctor, solo sé que soy humana —silencio—. Lo siento, lo siento. Mal chiste, lo sé. Pero le digo la verdad, no sé quién soy, mi familia o algo por el estilo.

—Es-Esta bien, es algo que podríamos esperar luego de la grave contusión que obtuvo por el choque —carraspeo—. Su nombre es Nana Sawada, tiene 23 años y está casada, tiene un hijo de tres años que se llama Tsunayoshi. Vive en Namimori.

—Oh, oh — _Vaya. Madre, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?_ —. Podría, podría saber dónde está mi hijo ahora mismo —cuestiono preocupada; el doctor no había mencionado el nombre de su cónyuge y tampoco había dicho si estaba su hijo con él o no.

—Tsunayoshi está bajo el cuidado de sus enfermeras, despertó ayer mismo. Estábamos preocupados si acaso tendríamos que entregarlo a las autoridades ya que su marido está fuera del país.

Eso llamó su atención, pero prefirió hacer como si nada y se despidió agradecida con el doctor por su ayuda. Una de las enfermeras le sin si acaso quería ver a su hijo a lo que le respondió con sinceridad sobre el dolor de cabeza intenso que la domaba, ya que el doctor había mencionado aquello como uno de los síntomas que podría tener solo aumentaron un poco los calmantes, pero la volvieron a dejar sola con sus pensamientos.

Fue ahí que tuvo una revelación inmensa.

Fue muy parecido a ver su vida pasar ante sus ojos como una película, en la que estaba en asientos de primera fila, pero aun así se sentía ajena. Entonces ocurrió que otro filme siguió al primero y ambos se entrelazaban justo al final.

Cuando en uno moría por la colisión de un vehículo por su lado y en la otra porque... Porque había muerto por sobredosis de antidepresivos.

Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar, de levantarse de la camilla y saltar por la ventana solo para saber si acaso de verdad había vuelto a la vida o solamente era un sueño delirante de uno de sus finales encuentros con la muerte.

Pero algo resonó en su mente, y era el nombre de su 'hijo'.

Tsunayoshi, ¿Conocía a alguien con aquel nombre? Claro, además de su hijo.

Un momento, Nana Sawada... ¿El doctor dijo que su nombre era Nana Sawada?

Y tal como un tren, la verdad chocó contra su cerebro en el sonar de un '¡clic!'

Recordaba aquella historia, en su primera vida la leyó montones de veces durante la adolescencia. En un vago intento por huir del mundo real de aquel entonces y vivir en un mundo de fantasía sin ser demasiado sombrío o dulce; ¡asistió a una convención donde compró un peluche de uno de los antagonistas! Fue antes de que se terminará la secundaria y se enlistará, antes de asistir a la universidad y antes de descubrir... Descubrir síndrome de ovario poli quístico

Oh... Por eso le resultó tan sorprendente saber que era madre, en su anterior vida no había tenido la oportunidad de serlo. O al menos sostener a un feto más de dos meses.

Vaya dolía más de lo que esperaba recordar esos _tres abortos_ involuntarios.

Tomó aire intentando calmar su corazón, todo ese revuelto de emociones no era bueno para su salud y ahora más que nunca tenía que estar concentrada. Había un niño en medio de todo su análisis metódico, si bien se suponía que en su universo Tsunayoshi Sawada era un personaje ficticio de seguro había otro que fuera todo lo contrario.

Ugh. Había olvidado lo que era ser una nerd.

¡Tsuna! Si, Tsuna. Volver al elefante rosa en la habitación. ¿Cómo explicarle la situación al niño? ¿Era realmente necesario explicárselo o no? ¿Seguía su papel de 'ama de casa despistada' o actuaba como realmente quería?

Cinco minutos pensando en los pros y contras de la estupidez más grande del mundo su se le hubiera imaginado hicieron más que suficiente para arrastrarla en la demencia que era el universo paralelo en el que estaba.

Sí, tenía el cuerpo de Nana Sawada. Pero no era Nana, sino que una mujer que definitivamente había acabado fuera de sus cabales luego de años con depresión y veía la mejor forma de solucionarlo en destrozar la trama original de una historia que conocía al derecho y al revés.

Tan solo quería saber si podría hacerse de una de las pistolas de Reborn cuando apareciera por su cuidad y manejar de nuevo un arma para usarla contra el bueno para nada de su marido.

* * *

 **[1] ¡Nana canónicamente tuvo a Tsuna cuando tenía 20 años! En el presente ella tenía 34 años y Tsuna 14, Iemitsu es 4 años mayor que ella. Lo que significa que cuando se casaron,** ** _probablemente a los 18 de Nana_** **él tenía 22 años.**

 **[2] El síndrome de ovarios poli quísticos hace referencia a que los ovarios son demasiado grandes y tienen heridas en sus paredes, es imposible que sean fecundados de esa manera. Muchas mujeres tienen problemas de las hormonas por ello y les sale vello a montones.**

 ** _N/A: Si bien mi idioma natal es el castellano, hay un pequeño problema que sé que aquellos que manejen más de una lengua entenderán. Me confundo entre palabras, por eso mismo es que hay mucha repetición de la misma palabra una y otra vez. A veces mezclo los significados de algunas frases entre el japonés/español/inglés, mi cabeza es todo un lio. Cualquier error por favor díganme, para mejorar con tiempo._**

 ** _Si te gusto o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas en los cometarios?_** °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°


	2. Chapter 2

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente lo primero que hizo después de desayunar fue pedirles a las enfermeras que la llevaran a ver a su hijo. Estaba segura que Tsunayoshi estaría ansioso lo verla, pero no se lo diría a nadie pensando que sería mejor en dejarla recuperarse sola, vaya hijo que tenía, tendría que trabajar eso en él. Claro entre otras cosas también.

Estaba decidida a poner este mundo de cabeza si se trataba por un bien para su hijo, y lo mejor sería recuperar a los guardianes antes de que el sello fuera puesto por su marido, no lo dejaría. Pero servía para que se manejara con la cronología de sus visiones.

—¡Mama! —removida de sus pensamientos, sonrió nostálgica al nombre. Se acercó en la silla de ruedas que muy amablemente le habían entregado y tomó la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

—Hey, pequeño —soltó un suspiro que no sabía contenía, estaba algo nerviosa por si acaso la intuición de Tsunayoshi estaba lo suficiente desarrollada para decirle al niño que no era su madre original. Pero el brillo de emoción y alegría en la mirada caramelo del infante le dijeron lo contrario —. ¿Cómo estás mi amor?

—¡Bien mama! Tsu es un chico fuerte —lo dijo con tanta seguridad y determinación que la hicieron preguntarse si acaso este era el Tsuna que hubiera sido si no lo hubieran sellado.

—Por supuesto que lo eres, eres mi hijo —acarició cariñosamente la mejilla del menor—. Señorita, ¿Sabe cuándo nos darán de alta? —pregunto a la enfermera detrás de ella, sin voltearse o dejar de brindarle cariños al niño. Cosa que obvio llamo la atención de la joven porque había recién entrado a la habitación.

Hey, fue una mujer en el servicio, obviamente debía tener sus sentidos al mil en lugares desconocidos. No era su culpa que siguiera recordando el entrenamiento tan bien.

—El doctor Shigaraki vendrá pronto a revisar a Tsuna. Aunque no creo que tenga que estar mucho tiempo en hospitalización, no muestra signos de daños internos o algo más.

—Está bien, muchas gracias señorita —dejando claro que su presencia no era más necesaria, la joven se retiró en silencio dejándolos de nuevo solos.

Pasó el resto de la tarde junto a Tsuna buscando la manera de entretenerse ambos en el cuarto, jugando con las manos o aprovechando el momento para enseñarle cosas a su hijo mediante canciones y juegos. Para su edad Tsunayoshi estaba muy atrasado en aprendizaje básico, probablemente por culpa de _la otra_ Nana. Lo que no aliviaba su molestia; detestaba por completo el personaje que era como madre, y recordaba con cólera aquella vez en el futuro que la mujer tiró sus mejillas porque lo fin él le había dicho sus buenas verdades a su padre, o aquella vez que olvidó su cumpleaños, pero celebró como si nada el de Reborn.

Si seguía su plan como quería, quizás lograría salvar la relación de su marido y Tsunayoshi. Claro, si el primero se esforzaba en ello y si Tsu decidiera darle una oportunidad.

Eran las seis con treinta minutos de la tarde cuando el doctor apareció, le hizo preguntas tanto a ella como a Tsuna y les dijo que quizás en cuatro días más serian dados de alta ambos.

—Gracias Doctor —se inclinó respetuosa, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que el castaño también hacia lo mismo—. ¿Cómo decimos Tsu?

—¡Gracias Doctor!

Una de las enfermeras la fue a buscar para llevarla a su habitación, obvio que eso no le gusto para nada a Tsunayoshi porque de inmediato comenzó un berrinche por no querer ser separado de su lado. Estuvo muy tentada a decirle a la joven que la dejara ahí en la habitación con su hijo, pero entendía que tenía que descansar en una camilla para que sus músculos se relajaran de mejor manera. Así que le explicó de la manera más sencilla su razonamiento para que le permitiera irse, fue difícil al principio porque Tsuna se negaba a siquiera soltarla de su fuerte abrazo, pero con ligeros arrullos y caricias logró llamar su atención.

Después, ya en su cuarto tomo lápiz y papel que antes le había pedido a la muy amable enfermera. Su cerebro se quedó vació por unos segundos en los que pensaba.

¿Escribía japonés?

¡Bah! La respuesta era obvia, sí, lo hacía. Con razón podía comunicarse tan bien con el resto de las personas, parecía que las cosas sencillas como esas su cerebro no las había olvidado; algo a favor, porque no tenía ganas para nada de estar aprendiendo más idiomas. Suficiente tenía con que debía volver a manejar las lenguas romances y el chino mandarín en unos años más para cuando I-Pin acabará bajo su tutela.

Primero lo primero, los guardianes y que recordaba sobre la cronología de ellos.

Sabía que Lavina moriría en el tercer cumpleaños de Hayato, que, viendo la fecha y la edad que el doctor había dicho que su hijo tenía. Ya había sucedido. Lo que le daba cinco años más para atrapar a la pequeña tormenta de su hijo y tres solamente antes de que Bianchi desarrollara su cocina venenosa, provocando un trauma en su hermano menor. Si jugaba bien sus cartas podría tomar a los dos niños mientras alegaba protegerlos. Shamal podría ser de gran ayuda, él era el contacto más importante que debía obtener.

Mukuro, nunca se indagó demasiado en su pasado más allá de lo que la niebla decía. Fechas exactas solo tenía una, que era cuando el chico junto a sus amigos asesinaba a la familia de Lancia, y eso sucedería en seis o siete años más. Probablemente había escapado un año antes de las manos de Estraneo. El encuentro con Nagi sucedió cuando estaba libre lo que significaba que lo hizo antes del asesinato y luego de su liberación.

Ryohei sufriría una emboscada de chicos de secundaria en sexto año que provocaría su estadía en el hospital, quizás incluso fue eso lo que hizo que su actitud fuera de aquella manera, un traumatismo cerebral, bien tendría que detenerlo, aunque ahora estaba con suerte entrando a la primaria, lo que le daba cuatro años para capturar al sol y a su hermana.

Sin mencionar que tenía que trabajar con la personalidad de los hermanos, Kyoko iba por el mismo camino que ella en su ignorancia sobre su entorno. Y Ryohei terminaría siendo la viva representación de Iemitsu, _debía_ hacer algo para evitar que eso les ocurriera.

Takeshi, otro más del que el pasado no se sabe nada. Él y Kyoya serían los más difíciles de capturar... no en el sentido literal, pero al menos recordaba que Kyoya instauro el DC justo antes de entrar a la secundaria con ayuda de Kusakabe. Kyoya era dos años mayor que Tsunayoshi, si pensaba con la razón el muchacho estaría en segundo o tercero de primaria; pero maldita sea la superioridad mental del crío. Podía estar en cualquier curso de la primaria y nadie diría nada porque era un Hibari. De Takeshi no rememoraba casi nada, Tsuyoshi una que otra vez comentaba sobre esas cosas, pero no demasiadas.

¡Tsuyoshi! ¡¿Cómo lo había olvidado?! El antiguo asesino podía servirle de ayuda en toda esta locura. Él era tan o más devoto como padre a su hijo, si le decía lo correcto de seguro la ayudaría.

Lambo no sería un problema, adoptar al niño sería interesante y criarlo de mejor manera seria definitivamente una misión que no tenía problema aceptar. Pero su nacimiento no sería hasta en casi ocho años más, era el que más distancia cronológica tenía con los demás y podía fácilmente manejarse con eso.

Lo más cercano en fechas era el sello de Tsunayoshi, tenía dos años para evitar que los hombres hicieran algo cuando volvieran a Japón, y también seguir el desarrollo de las actividades motrices de su pequeño; evitar que fuera blanco de acoso escolar e investigar a todos los maestros de la primaria Namimori. No quería que otro caso como el de Nezu sucediera.

En segundo lugar, estaba también Vongola, a esta hora Enrico ya debería estar muerto y Massimo por morir. Pobre de Timoteo, pero el anciano era un bastardo cuando se lo proponía lo que hacía que su lastima por él como padre no fuera demasiada. En fin, Xanxus sería congelado en tres años más si sus cálculos no estaban mal, eso querría decir que para cuando Timoteo e Iemitsu estuvieran en Japón, solo Federico quedaría en Vongola. Vaya, sí que tenían problemas esa familia.

Oh y los aliados de Vongola, Dino estaría comenzando su formación con Reborn, o al menos en plena de ella. El chico era ocho años mayor que Tsuna, lo que quería decir que ahora tendría doce o trece años; y.… Ugh eso significa que recién había muerto su hermano mayor y el Noveno Chiavarone estaba decayendo en salud. El crío de verdad se ganaba su admiración, tener que afrontar toda la mierda que debe ser su vida solamente con la ayuda y apoyo de sus subordinados requería mucha determinación.

Cierto, las escuelas mafiosas. Squalo conoció a Dino en una de ellas. Las que hizo la Octava Vongola en la restauración de la segunda guerra mundial.

Soltó un suspiro pesado cuando se fijó que no quedaba más espacio en las hojas que tenía, estaba aliviada de que al menos no anotó todo porque si acaso alguien lo encontraba empezarían a cuestionarla. Tendría que llevarse el papel y quemarlo en su casa para no dejar evidencia, ahora solo lo había anotado para ver cuando era lo que recordaba. Y estaba más que satisfecha con darse cuenta que tenía todo en su cerebro.

Se acomodó mejor en la camilla y se dejó hacer bajo el encanto de Morfeo que la llamaba a dormir.

* * *

 **[1] La muerte de Lavina sucede cinco días después del tercer cumpleaños de Hayato, y él está de cumpleaños el 14 de septiembre. Su mamá murió el 19 de septiembre. Tsuna teniendo ya tres años quiere decir que en la historia es _pasado_ el 14 de octubre. _Lo siento, pero Lavina tenía que morir._**

 **[2] Hayato huyó del castillo de su familia a los ocho años, bajo la tutela de Shamal por supuesto.**

 **[3] Sí, Bianchi empezó a envenenar a su hermano menor ( _con el permiso de su padre más encima_ ) cuando este tenía _6 putos años_ , a veces me pregunto qué tienen en la cabeza estas personas, luego me acuerdo que son de la mafia y pues: pobre Hayato.**

 **[4] ¿Es verdad que Mukuro asesino a una familia entera a los 10 años? Desafortunadamente, sí. Para que vean como le dejaron el cerebro los científicos, me sorprendió mucho cuando lo vi trabajando con Verde, la verdad.**

 **[5] Xanxus bebé hermoso, fue congelado por su 'padre' a los 16, él es 10 años mayor que Tsuna. ¿Quién no estaría cabreado cuando tu padre te congela por casi _diez putos años_? **

**[6] Muchos olvidan que Dino no era el primer heredero de su familia, en el anime ( _y creo que en el manga también, solo que no me acuerdo el tomo_ ) en algunas conversaciones con Squalo menciona a su hermano mayor, no solo él. Squalo le dice que es igual de idiota que su hermano. #Dinomerecíaunamejorfamilia.**

 **Las fechas y las otras cosas de Ryohei, Takeshi y Kyoya fueron más inventadas, ellos de verdad no tenían muchas cosas que destacar en la cronología de la historia. ¿Por qué creas historias profundas para personajes secundarios (Gama, Nozaru, Tazaru ¿Sigo?) y no aclaras la historia de los principales Akira, por qué?**

 **A/N: Tenía pensado subir el capitulo temprano (al menos en mi país), pero mi madre despertó enferma y tuve que cuidar de ella, luego me quemé la mano cocinando y el dolor de caderas me torturó mucho rato. Ahora finalmente estoy libre ( _en estado zombie porque tengo que irme a dormir_ ) logré subirlo y responder a los comentarios. ¡Muchas gracias por sierto! por los comentarios, los favoritos y aquellos que siguen la historia. Me ilusiona un montón saber que me apoyan con esto.**

 **Si te gusto o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? ¡Hasta luego!** ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶


	3. Chapter 3

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Jamás había estado más feliz de salir del hospital, y es que parecía que su hiperactividad no se había ido como sus memorias de quien fue en su anterior vida. No soportaba estar quieta o acostada un segundo más en la camilla, tenía tantas cosas que hacer con este cuerpo para ponerlo en forma que la espera la estaba matando poco a poco. Incluso ya estaba preparando un régimen mental para empezar a desarrollar músculo y endurecerlos, aprovecharía también para hacer que Tsunayoshi lo hiciera con ella.

Parecía que el doctor leyó su mente porque apenas se terminó de vestir la detuvo y advirtió sobre las heridas que tenía su cuerpo y que debía descansar.

—Asegúrate por mí que tu madre descanse, Tsunayoshi —estaba lanzando rayos por los ojos al doctor por hacer que su hijo la supervisara, entendía la preocupación del profesional. Pero, ¿Quién mejor que ella para reconocer los límites de su cuerpo?

—¡Un! —y nada mejoraba con que el pequeño demonio le hiciera caso al doctor, no se contuvo para nada en rodar los ojos. Ni siquiera le importó que la simpática enfermera que la estuvo cuidando durante todo este tiempo soltara una risa, incluso le guiño el ojo cómplice.

—Bien, tenemos que irnos. Muchas gracias por su atención, doctor, señorita —hizo una leve inclinación que Tsunayoshi imitó alegre. Luego fueron acompañados a la salida por la enfermera—. Gracias de nuevo. Fue un gusto conocerla.

—Haruhi —sonríe—, Kurokawa Haruhi. El gusto fue mio. Tsuna me recordaba un poco a mi hija, los turnos en el hospital no hacen fácil ver a la familia, así que cuidar de los niños me alegra el alma un poco. Aunque sé que está bien cuidada por mi marido.

Tampoco los turnos en la fuerza, tuvo ganas de decirle. Pero esta Nana nunca había ido al ejército, y Japón tampoco tenía uno.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió alegre, quizás por eso Hana era tan soberbia en su adolescencia. La falta de su madre en su infancia hizo que se independizara muy pronto—, de todos modos, debería visitar a su hija, seguramente ella la eche de menos.

Tomaron el primer taxi que les paro frente a la calle del hospital, Namimori no se caracterizaba por ser una ciudad muy grande. Tenía de todo, sí, y todo el mundo se conocía entre sí. Pero de todos modos la urbanización hacia una diferencia.

El llegar a la casa fue algo extraño, no lograba sentir el lugar como un hogar para ella o acogedor al menos para descansar, se sentía incomoda ya que nada de lo que había allí era de ella o propio a su estilo. Pero tendría que hacer cambios sutiles para no llamar mucho la atención, lo mismo sucedía con los gastos y desechos que haría, si fuera por ella quemaría toda la casa para empezarla de nuevo. Pero Tsunayoshi preguntaría porque lo hacía y ciertamente no tenía ganas de estarle explicando a su hijo las razones.

El tema cocina no fue nada complicado, sabía cocinar bien desde antes, pero no entendía muy bien el estilo culinario japonés por lo que hizo una comida occidental bastante simple. Era lo que mejor recordaba, nadie podía culparle por no confiar con una cocina que recién conocía. Y tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que pensar en cómo hacer sopa de miso más algo con que acompañarlo no estaba en sus planes.

—¿Mami? —escuchó que la llamaba desde la mesa el menor—. ¿Qué es esto?

Oh, cierto.

—Pasta con ensalada salteada —respondió sincera—, fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente. ¿No te gusta? Puedo intentar hacer algo más.

—No mami, no es eso —ríe—. ¡Es que está muy rico!

¡Genial!

Se sentaron a comer en un cómodo silencio, manejar los palillos de verdad fue fácil. Años de comer sushi para llevar sirvieron de algo. Cuando terminaron Tsuna la ayudo con el levantar la mesa y limpiar los trastos sucios, luego lo dejo ir a jugar con sus figuras de acción mientras ella se iba a su habitación a investigar que podía sacar de ahí que le sirviera.

No tenía muchas ilusiones la verdad de encontrar cosas realmente importantes, pero ver que no había casi nada de la ropa que se supone debería existir si tenía un marido realmente la sorprendió. Supuestamente llevaban cuatro años casados, ¡Debían haber más de tres camisetas de ese hombre en el armario para considerar que vivía en la casa! pensó muy seriamente donarlas a caridad y alegar que no pensaba que volvería cuando lo viera de nuevo. Lo que al deprimió un poco fue darse cuenta que tampoco tenía mucha ropa que realmente le gustara, muchos vestidos, muchas faldas estampadas. Su estilo era más profesional, necesitaba comprar un traje dos piezas de inmediato y dos pares de vaqueros que valieran la pena, oh sí, y ropa deportiva.

Luego iría a ver el armario de su hijo, ver que le faltaba o si acaso necesitaba comprarle más cosas, los niños siempre rompían las rodillas de los pantalones o manchaban con algo imposible de lavar su ropa. No sería sorpresa para ella que tuviera que comprar un guarda ropa nuevo para Tsunayoshi, al fin y al cabo, su hijo estaba en crecimiento. Los pantalones que le quedaran hoy en un mes se le harían cortos de piernas.

Hurgó un rato más en los cajones del armario hasta que encontró algunos certificados y papeles del hospital de cuando Tsuna había nacido, sonrió con emoción cuando los tomo entre sus manos y decidió que los dejaría en un lugar más cercano a la vista. Así algún día se lo mostraría a su hijo o sus nietos.

De verdad sonaba como toda una madre, no sabía si largarse a llorar o reír de alegría.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, vio la hora. Quedaban dos horas para que tuviera que preparar la cena, y había usado lo último que quedaba en la cocina con el almuerzo; no podía ir al centro comercial porque su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y caminar con todas las bolas sería peor aún. La única solución era obvia.

—¡Tsu! ¡¿Quieres cenar pizza?! —preguntó desde el primer escalón de la escalera, se quedó en silencio esperando la respuesta del menor hasta que escucho los pacitos corriendo del niño—, Cuidado, te puedes caer.

—¡Si mami!

—¿Si a qué? ¿A la pizza o a lo de caerte?

—¡Las dos!

Mientras esperaban que su pedido llegara, Tsuna le pregunto si podía ver uno de sus programas favoritos, a lo que le dijo que sí sin ningún problema. Estaban a medio de que el capítulo finalizara cuando escucho la puerta sonar, fue la primera en levantarse y decirle al menor que se quedara tranquilo mientas ella iba a buscar el dinero para el repartidor. Ya frente a la puerta a punto de abrirla logró divisar un reconocible cabello rosado debajo de una capucha. Volvió a cerrar la puerta con tanta fuerza que incluso ella se sorprendió. Pronto se dio cuenta que el niño la estaba observando desde la entrada al salón.

—Tsunayoshi, ve a tu cuarto. Ahora —ordenó en vos baja, pero lo suficiente para que el niño la escuchara y siguiera su orden en silencio. Podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos antes de que fuera a su cuarto, pero no le dijo nada más. Buscó algo cerca que sirviera como defensa y abrió un poco la puerta de nuevo.

Podía escuchar como su sangre corría cada vez más rápido por todo su cuerpo debido a la adrenalina que comenzaba a sentir.

—¿Que hacen aquí? —Ladró molesta, con el ceño fruncido y ocultando la punta del paraguas que tenía en mano.

—Venimos a hacerle entrega de los anillos Mare—dijo una de las muchachas, su tono monótono y actitud serena no hacían nada en calmar sus nervios.

—¿Porque a mí? No soy más que la esposa de un mafioso, no tengo nada que ver más allá con la mafia —resoplo disgustada, la idea de tomar los anillos era tentadora pero no sabía a donde la llevaría tenerlos en su posesión.

—Lo sabemos Señora Sawada —continuo la que estaba a la izquierda de la entrada—, pero los anillos son los que escogen a su poseedor. Nosotras no somos más que las mensajeras.

Viendo que ella no se movía de su sitio detrás de la puerta, la que sostenía la caja negra que posiblemente tenia dentro las joyas la deposito frente a la puerta en el suelo.

—Largo de aquí.

—Hasta luego, Señora Sawada —con eso, se desvanecieron de la nada. Dejo que pasaran unos segundos antes que se inclinara a tomar la caja, manteniendo la punta del paraguas cerca por si necesitaba usarla, tomo la caja entre sus manos y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo por la presión, y saltó del susto cuando escucho ahora el timbre de sonar, agachada hasta ver un poco por la parte de abajo de la puerta, vio unas zapatillas deportivas. Ningún mafioso andaría así, por lo que dedujo que ahora sí se trataba del muchacho de las entregas.

Tomo la comida y le pago al chico sin decirle nada más que gracias, luego en silencio dejo la caja de los anillos en el zapatero para esconderla mañana temprano, ahora estaba exhausta y necesitaba confirmar que su hijo estuviera bien.

Agradecía al cielo que Tsunayoshi no hiciera comentario de nada, no sabría cómo explicarle la situación si le preguntaba. Tan solo comieron en la habitación del niño en un silenció algo incómodo. Cuando la hora de dormir llegó, no se fue hasta que Tsuna se quedó dormido y se aseguró tres veces que la ventana de la habitación estaba cerrada con seguro.

Vaya día que le esperaba mañana.

* * *

 **[1] Japón de verdad no tiene ejército, lo que tiene es las fuerzas de defensa. Tampoco son tan avanzados en tecnología militar, tienen la constante supervisión de USA.**

 **[2] Sí, lo sé ¿Por qué cojones Nana tenía que aceptar los anillos (contra su voluntad)? ¡En los siguientes capitulos se explica!**

 **A/N: Jamás me cansaré de decirle gracias a todos ustedes quienes le dan favorito/siguen la historia, la emoción y orgullo que siento cada vez que me lega una notificación de alguno es indescriptible.**

 **Creo ya tener un horario fijo para cuando actualizar la historia, y como tengo más de diez capitulos listos no teman que hay de esto para rato.**

 **Si te gusto o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? ¡Hasta luego!** (´･ᴗ･ ` )


	4. Chapter 4

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Observando los anillos como si su mera existencia le ofendiera no era la forma que quería pasar la mañana en su habitación, si le preguntaban esperaba al menos pasarla tranquila con su hijo de compras en el centro comercial gastando todo el dinero que su " _amado"_ marido le enviaba. Pero con la tan agradable sorpresa que recibió justo ayer no se sentía segura ni de su sombra.

Apenas se levantó empezó a hacer flexiones simples, calentando su cuerpo para luego seguir con quince abdominales y algunas sesiones de planchas y lagartijas. No tenía ninguna pesa cerca, tampoco botellas de plástico que pudiera reciclar llenándolas de piedras. Lo único pesado que tenía cerca era la cama y no sabía si hacer pesas con una cama de dos plazas sería considerado bueno recién salida del hospital. Fue a bañarse entre jadeos por el cansancio cuando se topó con la mota de cabellos rebeldes de su hijo, Tsuna estaba caminando en un estado somnoliento cuando chocó con ella al salir del baño, no hizo ademan de querer moverse; tan solo se quedó ahí. Con su rostro recargado sobre su vientre plano. Entre risas de ternura tomó en sus brazos al niño y bajo las escaleras con él hasta la planta de abajo, luego podría bañarse, lo mejor sería al menos dejar a Tsunayoshi tomando desayuno mientras ella lo hacía.

Tuvo que calentar las sobras de la pizza de anoche en la estufa, no tenían nada más que comer y era demasiado temprano para que las tiendas estuvieran abiertas. Por ahora tendría que conformarse con lo que tenían, además. No era como que Tsuna objetara mucho contra desayunar comida rápida.

Luego de bañarse los dos y ayudar a Tsuna a vestirse decidió que lo mejor sería ir a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo y el resto de la semana. Eran las doce de la tarde, todas las tiendas debían estar atendiendo a sus clientes a esta hora.

Recogió su cabello en un improvisado peinado, un recogido medio desordenado. Nunca le gusto cepillarse el cabello, y tenerlo tan largo la ponía nerviosa. Pero no quería cortarlo porque le gustaba tener el cabello largo en ocasiones, en fin. Su melena estaba algo controlada y estaba a la par con lo anti gravitacional que era la propia melena de su hijo.

Lo que más necesitaban seria lo que comprarían primero, lo que significaba que debían ir a la calle comercial de Namimori.

Todo era tan llamativo y ruidoso, Tsuna quería ir a todos los puestos a saludar a los vecinos que le regalaban algunos dulces de vez en cuando. Obviamente tenía que tomarlos en su lugar e ir dándole de a poco, no podía dejar que tuviera un subidón de azúcar de la nada cuando solamente habían comprado los tomates y fresas que vendía la abuela Sasagawa.

Pasaron a comprar unas croquetas para el camino mientras Tsuna le decía que era lo que quería almorzar para así aprovechar de buscar los ingredientes necesarios. Casi dos horas más tarde estaban llenos de bolsas ambos, Tsuna llevaba las más livianas para que no se esforzará mucho, aunque podía ver como intentaba hacer como si las tres bolsas de verduras pequeñas que llevaba no hacían suficiente peso para cansarlo. Mientras tanto ella se llevaba las carnes rojas y blancas, algo de pescado y las verduras más pesadas, o sí, y el lote de arroz que la abuela Yamaguchi les dio cuando se enteró que habían salido del hospital recuperados. Aprovechó además de comprar un libro de recetas de cocina que le servirían bastante.

Ya en casa se alisto para empezar a cocinar, se puso su delantal y modifico otro más que tenía para dárselo su fiel ayudante, quien estaba tan decidido como ella a picar el pimiento verde que puso delante suyo.

—Debes tener cuidado —advirtió, enseñándole a manejar el cuchillo con sus manitas debajo de las suyas.

—Si mami.

Media hora más tarde tenía todo listo y cociendo, las verduras que dejo que Tsuna picara serian lo que condimentarían la carne de cerdo y el arroz estaba casi listo en la máquina. Solo quedaba terminar la sopa miso y poner la mesa. El libro de recetas descansaba junto al refrigerador donde Tsunayoshi intentaba leer la página donde estaba dibujado un helado con un brownie de chocolate.

Estaba terminando de acomodar los individuales y los platos cuando tocaron el timbre de la puerta, solo tuvo que mirar a Tsuna para que este entendiera y se fuera a esconder en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta. Tomó un cuchillo de la cocina y despacio se movilizo hasta la puerta, donde solo abrió un poco para ver de quien se trataba. Llevándose la sorpresa de su vida cuando una máscara se posó frente a ella.

—Kawahira —Susurró casi sin aliento por el susto. La máscara no dejaba que viera el rostro de quien la llevaba, pero la forma en que tensó sus hombros le advirtieron que no esperaba el reconocimiento de su persona.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado, Nana?

Tenía todas las ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al bastardo manipulador del humanoide que estaba frente suyo, pero sabía que luego se arrepentiría de estar en el lado malo del varón. Lo mejor sería seguir con su juego y ver hasta donde llegara el hombre.

—Adelante, pasa.

* * *

 **[1] Mi pequeño headcanon es que la razón por la que Ryohei es tan gritón es porque creció con su abuela vendiendo en el mercado libre, estan tan llenos de vida y los gritos se escuchan por todos lados** (*´▽`*)

 **A/N: Se suponía que publicaría el capitulo hace dos días, pero se me fue y cuando me di cuenta tenía que revisarlo por ultima vez. Entre tanto atareo se me fue el tiempo y por eso lo publico a esta hora, ¡lo siento!** m(_ _)m **prometo se más puntual para la proxima. Gracias por los comentarios, los responderé apenas pueda luego de postear el capitulo. Bye bye~  
**

 **Si te gusto o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? ¡Hasta luego!** (´･ᴗ･ ` )


	5. Chapter 5

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Había un silencio incómodo en la habitación donde estaban ambos adultos observando atentamente al otro, Kawahira sostenía tranquilo la taza de té que antes le sirvió la dueña del hogar; únicamente por mera cortesía, pues se notaba a leguas que su presencia en la casa no era bienvenida para nada.

Nana. Por su lado, estaba sentada en el sofá individual con una pierna sobre la otra y los brazos cruzados encima del torso, solo con su lenguaje corporal era suficiente notar su disgusto con quien estaba en su sofá.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué sabías de mi existencia? —cuestionó primero la mujer, con un tono gélido de por medio.

—Ambos sabemos la respuesta a eso, pero de todos modos lo diré —suspiró—. El Tri-ni-sette fue el que me advirtió que el dueño de los anillos Mare ya estaba listo, pero fue gracias a los anillos que logré dar contigo—arqueó una de sus finas y elegantes cejas con curiosidad—. Veo que no lo estas usando.

—No veo porque debería hacerlo —empezó, casi a la defensiva—. Se supone que soy un elemento inactivo, ni sé que llama es la que poseo.

—Error —comentó con gracia—, sabes que eres pero lo que pasa es que no quieres asimilarlo, normal. Nadie desea volver de la muerte con una bomba de tiempo en el cuerpo.

Entrecerrando los ojos molesta, cuestiono a que se refería con lo que había dicho.

—En realidad es bastante simple, ¿Cómo crees que Tsunayoshi pudo ser la reencarnación de Giotto? La clave estaba en sus flamas, y biología por supuesto. Cualquier niño con padres de llamas iguales producen hijos de llamas superiores a lo normal. Si bien es verdad que la Nana Sawada de este mundo no tenía nada que activara sus llamas celestiales, el proteger a su hijo de un horrible accidente automovilístico produjo en su cuerpo un cambio.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende que sepas de eso? —jadeo—. Entonces, según logro descifrar de su monólogo críptico. Nana era un cielo inactivo que se activó por su muerte, Tsuna es fuerte por la mezcla de la genética entre sus padres y, por mi procedencia los anillos mares encontraron apto estar conmigo, pese a que hay otro posible sostenedor de los anillos.

—Oh. Él no es un problema, el chico no es el único que puede usar los anillos Mare. Al fin y al cabo son ellos los que escogen a su usuario y si decidieron que era mejor estar contigo antes de esperar unos años más para el heredero Gesso es cosa de ellos, no puedo inmiscuirme en ese tema —Silencio—. En lo que si me puedo meter es en esto, las decisiones que tomarás para el futuro. Mi principal inconveniente son los arcobaleno. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tus conocimientos?

—Usarlos de la mejor manera posible —respondió de inmediato, provocando que el varón soltara una risa—, ¿Por que te ríes?

—Ah, creo entender porque fuiste arrastrada a este mundo —comentó con una mirada nostálgica—. Me recuerdas bastante a Sephira.

Aquel comentario provocó un revoltijo en el vientre bajo de la mujer, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un suave tono rosa. Casi ofuscada frunció el ceño. Espero un poco para que el calor del rostro se fuera para hacer su siguiente acción.

—Si eso es todo, por favor. Lo acompaño a la puerta —murmuró levantándose del sofá tan rápido como pudo.

El peligris solo sonrió por la diversión que le provocaba las reacciones de la muchacha, se dejó hacer hasta el pórtico de la casa donde se despidió respetuosamente. Estaba por salir del patio delantero cuando fue detenido por el llamado de la mujer que lo analizaba con sus brillantes ojos canela.

—Espero que no te entrometas en mi misión en destruir la maldición arcobaleno—murmuró, recargada sobre la puerta de entrada.

—No tengo intenciones de hacerlo, _además_ unas vacaciones del trabajo no estarían mal.

* * *

 **A/N: Media hora despúes me di cuenta que habia estado editando el capitulo de la semana proxima. Y eso que ayer estuve terminando de editar este capitulo, por eso me demoré** (*/ω＼) **Soy algo tontita, I'm sorry.** **  
**

 **Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los favortios y aquellos que decidieron seguir la historia. Me alegran el día con sus notificaciones 3**

 **Si te gusto o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? ¡Hasta luego!** (─‿‿─)


	6. Chapter 6

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Dos semanas después de aquel encuentro. Nana estaba intentando peinar el cabello de Tsunayoshi para que se acomodará debajo del gorro de lana para que se protegiera de la nieve, estaban empezando diciembre y las ventiscas eran cada vez más fuertes, no quería arriesgarse a que ninguno de los dos pescara un resfriado por no abrigarse lo suficiente. Pero el cabello del menor le estaba colmando la paciencia a niveles insospechables.

—¿De quien habrás heredado el cabello así?—soltó indignada, Tsuna cubrió su boca con ambas manos para ocultar su risa, lo que le provoco ternura—. Le echo la culpa a tu padre, no hay manera que esta melena provenga de mi.

—¡Ma-mi!

—Digo la verdad —continuo, ahora acomodando la bufanda roja en un moño detrás del cuello del menor—. Venga, ya estas listo. ¿Nos vamos?

—¡Sí!

Estaba decidida a cambiar las cosas en casa, los muebles estaban bien, pero necesitaba marcos para las fotos que había encontrado en el armario de la habitación extra. Ropa nueva para ella y para Tsunayoshi, un poco más de carne de vacuno, cerdo y salmón porque era lo que más comía el castaño a la hora del almuerzo, faltaba algo de fruta en casa además y el centro comercial de Namimori no estaba tan lejos de la estación principal del metro. Y si estaban las cosas demasiado caras podían pasar a comprar lo que les faltara en la calle comercial que estaba junto a la estación.

Los adornos navideños estaban por todas partes concurridas por personas, a veces se cuestionaba si haría una navidad al estilo occidental como antes de su accidente o no haría nada. No estaba muy familiarizada con las costumbres del país, tampoco recordaba si acaso tuvieron un capitulo navideño en la historia; se deprimía un poco al pensar en cosas como esas, pasar navidad con la familia y armar el árbol eran cosas que habría soñado poder seguir haciendo con su familia antes de su muerte; pero luego de unos minutos, y que Tsunayoshi llamará de nuevo se atención por algún dibujo que hubiera hecho o algo que estuviera rondando en su mente por haberlo visto en la televisión hacia que lo olvidara, o al menos considerara hacer parte de una tradición con su hijo.

Pasaron a comprar las ultimas cosas que necesitaban a la calle comercial, porque ni loca pagaría 1500 yenes en frutillas, la abuela Sasagawa las tenia a 400 yenes la bolsa y seguían siendo igual o más dulces. Como detestaba a veces hacer las compras, terminaba con dolor de cabeza.

—Mami —llamo junto a ella Tsuna—, tengo hambre.

Oh, _oh_.

Busco un lugar donde ver la hora, y no fue hasta que lo encontró que se percato que habían pasado dos horas y media comprando cosas, lo que significaba que pasaron tres horas desde que desayunaron. Con razón Tsuna le decía que tenia hambre, su metabolismo estaba costumbrado a un horario. Optó que lo mejor sería que comieran en un restauran por ahora, ya luego se irían a casa, acomodarían las cosas y prepararía la cena.

—¿Que quieres comer amor? —preguntó, tomando la mano del menor entre la suya. había tenido que cargar más su brazo izquierdo con el peso de las bolsas pero era necesario.

—¿Podemos comer sushi?

Que oportuno.

—Claro que sí, ven. Conozco un lugar que es muy bueno.

Recogieron poco más de tres puestos más de la calle hasta que lograron divisar el cartel que decía "Takesushi".

El lugar era pintoresco la verdad, muy tradicional y hogareño a la vez. Tsuna estaba fascinado por como el chef estaba fileteando la tuna que tenia en la mesa; uno de los ayudantes les entrego una mesa para que se acomodaran, el menú estaba colgado justo detrás suyo lo que le sirvió bastante, pidió algo simple para ella y dejo que el niño pidiera lo que quisiera. Tsuna desbordaba emoción y alegría, podía ver como los destellos brillantes estaban por donde mirara. De pronto sintió una potente mirada detrás suyo, no hizo ademan de moverse, pero si uso el reflejo de la taza de té para ver quien estaba analizándola de sobremanera. No fue ni una sorpresa cuando se percato que era el jefe del lugar y chef principal, Tsuyoshi a.k.a. el padre de Takeshi Yamamoto.

Soltó un suspiro cansado, tenía pensado comer tranquila con su hijo en el restauran. Y no era porque estaba buscando confrontación con la lluvia que había ido a su local, era por verdadera curiosidad, ¿Era un pecado ceder un poco a sus caprichos?

—Aquí tiene señora, joven—el amable ayudante de cocina era el que la saco de sus pensamientos, frente a ella estaba un delicioso salmón crudo y otro rollo de tuna. Tsuna había pedido dos camarones crudos y tuna cruda, tenían un poco de wasabi y salsa de suya que ayudaron un poco al sabor.

Los clientes iban y venían por el local pero la mirada de Tsuyoshi estaba constantemente sobre ella, le daban ganas de ir a golpearlo con uno de sus cuchillos pero tenia que pensar que entonces su hijo perdería a su futuro guardián de la lluvia así que prefirió mantenerse como si nada.

Media hora luego, habían terminado y ya pagado la cuenta. Estaba más que harta de la mirada insistente del ex asesino a sueldo por lo que opto por la mejor idea, irse a casa pronto; tenían todas las cosas y gracias a dios se había fijado en el tiempo en la mañana antes de salir y le había llevado un impermeable porque se notaba mucho que la lluvia no pasaría en poco tiempo. Tomo las bolsas pesadas con una mano, le entrego las mal ligeras a Tsuna y tomo su mano antes de salir del local, el abrigo que tenia puesto no tenia gorro que le cubriera. Si la cosa seguía así tendría que comprar un paraguas en la tienda de la esquina más cercana a casa.

Estaban por doblar en la esquina cuando escucho que alguien le gritaba. Tsuna fue el que le dijo que les estaban hablando a ellos.

Fuera del restauran, a mitad de la calle. Tsuyoshi estaba con un impermeable transparente, sosteniendo un paraguas abierto en una mano y otro cerrado en la otra; el primero en captar la indirecta fue Tsunayoshi, obvio, quien fue a recoger el paraguas del hombre con una sonrisa. Cuando volvió con ella le entrego el paraguas con una sonrisa, tomo el objeto y lo abrió rápido para cubrirse del agua, desde la distancia se inclino respetuosamente en forma de agradecimiento por el gesto.

Se quedaron viendo unos segundos, en los que juraría vio cierto brillo celeste en los ojos del mayor, ella por su parte dio media vuelta y siguió con su camino.

Si se hubiera quedado un rato más quizás se hubiera dado cuenta que la flama de Tsuyoshi había intentado llamar su atención.

* * *

 **A/N: Ugh, estoy enferma** (￣︿￣) **. Ni sé como lo hice para sentarme en el escritorio y editar algo el capítulo. Ya lo había hecho la semana pasada, pero aún quedaban cosas que hacer. El proximo les prometo que será más largo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, esta ves no podré contestar, porque publico y caigo de nuevo en coma. Me alegran el día cada vez que me llegan las notificaciones con sus favoritos y seguidos, lo aprecio mucho.**

 **Si te gusto o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? ¡Hasta luego!** ╰(*´︶`*)╯


	7. Chapter 7

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Al día siguiente las cosas siguieron por su transcurso normal y común. Nana estaba tendiendo la ropa de la lavadora mientras Tsunayoshi leía un manga que antes le pidió a su madre que lo comprase. Era extraño que hubiera sol en pleno invierno así que debía aprovechar el sol para secar las prendas más gruesas y que la secadora no lograba secar.

—¿Mami?

Se giró con la ropa colgando entre sus brazos a ver qué sucedía con su hijo.

—La abuela Sasagawa dijo que este año se haría el festival de año nuevo en la plaza cerca.

—¿Quieres ir Tsu?

—¿Por favor?

Sonrió con ternura al ver los ojos de borreguito que le ponía, como si acaso fuera a negarle algo tan simple como ir al festival con la comunidad a celebrar la llegada del nuevo año.

Asintió dándole su respuesta, Tsuna corrió a abrazarla con efusividad. Continúo con su quehacer, y junto a ella, ayudando a sostener la ropa estaba la pequeña motita de pelos que era su hijo.

Para el encuentro quedaban con suerte menos de dos semanas, la llenaba de curiosidad saber si acaso uno de los individuos del matrimonio Sasagawa se pondría con un puesto o haría algo más con la gente de la calle comercial de Namimori.

Terminó de tender y fue a preparar las cosas para el almuerzo. Tenía muchas ganas de comer pescado de nuevo así que preparó el tostador para el salmón que tenía en el fregadero descongelándose y se puso a sacar las verduras para la ensalada.

—¿Crees que podamos ir con kimono mami? —se detuvo a pensar por un rato, ella no sabía cómo atar un obi o como se usaban los kimonos, tampoco se acordaba si acaso tenía uno en el armario—. ¿Mami?

—Tendremos que verlo cariño, quizás la vecina nos pueda ayudar si no encuentro alguno que nos quede.

Tsuna irradiaba felicidad, incluso se puso a picar los espárragos con una sonrisa imborrable.

Justo cuando las cosas se estaban hirviendo fue que el teléfono de casa sonó, todas sus alarmas despertaron de inmediato y sin que se diera cuenta en un movimiento ya estaba frente al aparato telefónico mirándolo con todo el odio del mundo. Porque sabía que sólo existía una persona que podía llamar al teléfono de la casa justo cuando ella está cocinando.

La misma persona que se conocía su rutina de memoria.

—"¡ _Nana_! Mi amor, cuánto tiempo"

Su voz, el tono. La imagen mental que tenía de ese mismo hombre riendo en su oficina en Palermo con el mayor descaro del mundo. Todo eso hacía que la sangre le hirviera de la rabia.

—Iemitsu.

De verdad intentaba contener la furia, pero el sólo hecho de escuchar la voz de ese canalla provocaba que todos sus candados de destruyeran.

—Nana, ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué no me hablas con más cariño? ¡Ya sé! Es porqué me echas de menos ¿Verdad? Ya iré a casa a ver a nuestro pequeño Tsuna y a ti. Dime, ¿ya aprendió a caminar? ¿Sabe decir papá? ¡Dámelo, dámelo!

—Tsunayoshi tiene tres años Iemitsu —las uñas le dolían por la presión que les ponía contra la madera del mueble—. Deberías saberlo.

—¡Ah! Nana, sabes que tengo la cabeza en otro lado. ¡Así es el trabajo!

Estaba preparada para gritarle un montón de barbaridades, pero el grito de Tsuna captó su atención.

—Debo irme, hablamos después Iemitsu. Si acaso no estoy ocupada.

Colgó con más fuerza de la que necesitaba. Pero era la única manera de sacar algo de la frustración que tenía, corrió a la cocina a ver qué pasó cuando casi choca con el cuerpo encogido de su hijo. Estaba con las manos sobre la cabeza y en forma de bolita, oculto detrás de la isla de la cocina.

—Tsuna ¿Qué pasó bebé?

—¡La olla empezó a botar agua y me asusté!

—Oh —No pudo contener la risa, aunque logró cubrirse la boca con una mano.

Ah, con un gesto tan pequeño Tsuna pudo calmarla sin decir nada. Apagó la estufa rápido antes de girarse a ver a su hijo de nuevo.

—Gracias mi niño —se hinco al mismo nivel de Tsuna y lo abrazó tan fuerte como podía—. Gracias.

* * *

 **Fuku01: ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces cuando leo eso! En mi pequeño corazón no cabe tanta felicidad** (≧◡≦)

 **TefiNya13: ¡Wahh!** (⁄ ⁄⁄ ▽ ⁄⁄ ⁄) **¡Gracias! Al principio estaba muy preocupada por cómo iba a resultar todo, pero como vamos ahora me alegra un montón haber compartido la historia 3**

 **Assenavira: Yeah Tsuyoshi wants to be Nana's guardian but is up to her if she let him be one or not, thanks for the review sweetheart!**

 **natt7: Quizás sí, quizás no. Eso será decisión de Nana a futuro** ◝(⁰▿⁰)◜

 **Girlinlovewithbooks:** (/▽/) **Je, je… ¿De verdad piensas eso? Gracias, siempre me quiebro la cabeza pensando si está bien escrito o si conjugue bien los verbos. Tu comentario calma el mounstro ortográfico de mi interior.**

 **Satorichiva: ¡Hola! ¿Tantas preguntas?** ∑(O_O;) **¡Ojalá pueda responderlas a todas en los siguientes capítulos! Gracias por el apoyo, antes de que se me olvide. ¡Me encantó tu foto de perfil!**

 **Silkie19: Mis sentimientos hacia Kawahira son parecidos, hay un amor/odio con él. Entiendo lo que hizo con los arcobaleno, pero el método me deja…meh. Las Cervello me son indiferentes (¿?) cómo son usualmente arbitrarias es como, están ahí pero no presto atención a su existencia** ┐('～`;)┌ **Y si, es pura paciencia. Yo me pongo nerviosa si me miran mucho cuando estoy comiendo hasta olvido como usar el servicio** (ﾉ_ヽ)

 **A/N: La intervención random de Iemitsu no es nada fuera del canon la verdad, creo que en el capítulo donde aparece por primera vez en casa de los Sawada. Nana comenta que siempre ha estado en contacto con él, que nunca le pasará el teléfono a Tsuna para que hablara con su padre me deja un sabor amargo en la boca** (；￣Д￣)

 **¡Gracias por todos los comentarios! Mañana entro de nuevo a estudiar así que probablemente se hagan más largas las actualizaciones, no quiere decir que lo deje botado. Tengo muchas ideas para esta historia.**

 **Si te gusto, o si no lo hizo ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario?** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

El invierno en Japón era tormentoso, horrible y era muy poca la gente que se veía caminar por las calles de la ciudad, por eso mismo que los comerciantes tampoco gustaban del clima, pero había una fecha que siempre lograba apaciguar las molestias de todos. Navidad. Festividad donde el consumismo era más que bien recibido.

Las calles se adornaban con luces y cintas, los pinos estaban en cada esquina llenos de bolitas de colores adornándolos. Algunos señores se vestían de Papá Noel para enviarle sus saludos a los niños que acompañados de sus padres, observaban cada juguetera con emoción. Razón por la misma que cada padre sufría en silencio al ver su dinero volar de su billetera en diciembre.

Nana no tenía ningún problema en malcriar un poco a Tsunayoshi cuando él lo quisiera, obviamente le ponía sus limites y quizas por eso mismo que su hijo se destacaba por no hacer berrinches por cosas tan banales como el que no le comprara el ultimo modelo de juguete de la serie de robots que tanto le gustaba. Tsuna era más glotón, prefería una magdalena antes que un juguete, especialmente si se trataban de dulces, había un diente dulzón en el pequeño que lo caracterizaba.

Estaban buscando un traje para el festival, Nana estaba segura que había visto un kimono en el último cajón del armario que podía quedarle. Pero el único traje que encontraron en el armario de Tsuna tenía el tamaño para un niño de un año, y bastante había crecido desde entonces su hijo. Por lo que ir de comprar era la única solución que le veían.

—¿Nana? —llamaron por su derecha, volteo la cabeza un poco a ver de quien se trataba. Su sorpresa fue al notar que era la enfermera de hacía tiempo, aquella que los estuvo cuidando hasta que terminaron su estadía en el hospital—. ¡Eres tú! Que coincidencia que nos encontráramos aquí.

—Haruhi —recordó, sonriendole con cortesía—. ¿Buscas algo para tu hija?

—Oh no, mi marido manda a pedir los kimono de Hana —hizo un ademan con la mano, quitandole importancia—. Es para un sobrino, mi hermana estará con él atendiendo el puesto de la familia en el festival.

—¿En serio? No me lo imaginaba. ¿Qué estará vendiendo tu hermana, Haruhi?

—Amuletos de la suerte —ríe—, se casó con uno de lo hijos del monje del templo, y decidió prestarse ahora para ayudar a sus otras hermanas. Pero dime, ¿Buscas uno para tu hijo? —asintió con una sonrisa apenada—. ¿Te ayudo a buscar? Tengo una gran familia, así que soy perfecta para buscar la mejor ropa en poco tiempo.

—Por favor.

En un tal de minutos Nana estaba con tres trajes entre las manos esperando a que Tsuna acabara de acomodarse el ultimo que Haruhi le pasó, le gustaron todos los que la enfermera la mostró para su hijo, pero la última decisión la tenía el susodicho que los tendría que usar.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, acomodando el cabello del menor sobre el cuello del traje. Estaba muy largo. Tendrían que ir a la peluquería uno de estos días.

—No, es feo.

—Hieres mis sentimientos Tsuna —interrumpió desde atrás Haruhi, fingiendo que se limpiaba una lágrima—, sino fuera porque Hana es peor no estaría preparada para la crueldad infantil.

Le quitó el traje con cuidado, tratando de no romperlo porque entonces tendría que llevarlo y no quería hacerlo si entonces Tsuna no se lo pondría.

Con el segundo hubieron problemas con los brazos, eran muy largos. El resto del traje estaba perfecto pero las mangas eran demasiado largas y estaban perfectas para que el día del festival Tsuna las ensuciara por completo con comida o mugre así que estaba descartado completamente. El tercer traje ni siquiera alcanzó a imaginar como se vería el menor con él porque al instante lo desechó por ser demasiado feo, de nuevo, tenía que conversar con su hijo sobre tener un filtro para decir las cosas.

Ya con el cuarto, con todas las ganas de acabar ese día de compras Tsuna terminó por aceptar probarse el traje. En realidad le quedaba bastante bien y solo estaba algo largo de las mangas, nada que una buena costurera no pudiera arreglar, y tenía más que suficiente tiempo para enviarlo con alguna si compraban ese. Era de color lavanda con un obi naranja, los colores contrastaban de maravilla. Y mejor aún, ¡Estaba de oferta!

Fuera de la tienda se despidieron con Haruhi, ella tambien aprovechó de comprarle un traje parecido a su sobrino y le prometió que estaría en el festival si ella iba. Más razones para ir.

Tsuna estaba contento con su traje, quería ya lucirlo en el festival y solo quedaba un fin de semana, ya la otra semana sería el festival y podrían vestirse ambos a juego e ir a celebrar las buenas nuevas con los vecinos.

De paso por el de distrito comercial se topó con la abuela Sasagawa que le volvió a preguntar a Tsuna si irían o no, cuando Tsuna le dijo que si la abuela le dio un poco de mochi que el abuelo Sasagawa les dejo como regalo.

—Mis nietos vendrán desde Kyoto a vernos, pero el burro de mi marido esta empedernido en poner un puesto de takoyaki —se quejó media molesta la mayor, acercándose a ella con una mandarina—. Ya te digo Nana, los hombres a una edad dejan de ser lo que eran, es mejor quedarse sola y disfrutar de la vida tranquila.

—¡Te oí! ¡Vieja bruja! —desde el interior del local, apareció el señor Sasagawa con un ceño tan fruncido que las cejas se le veían como una—. Bien que te quejabas la noche cuando nos casamos.

—Bah, estaba borracha. No tuvo que ser tan maravilloso si ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Con toda la fuerza del mundo intentaba contener las carcajadas por el intercambio de la pareja casada, se notaba el cariño que se tenían y la paciencia que habían desarrollado con el otro por las décadas que llevaban juntos. Porque entre los gritos y sobrenombres que se daban no existía maldad o intentos en dañar al otro, solo molestar un poco y sacarlo de quicio.

Se despidió de la abuela cuando logró captar su atención de nuevo, ya era hora de comer y si se demoraban más Tsuna empezaría a quejarse de tener hambre y pedir que comieran afuera, no era que fuera una madre estricta, pero prefería mil veces hacer la comida ella que esperar a que alguien se la hiciera.

Fue en uno de los pasajes que tenían que cruzar para llegar su casa que se lo encontró.

Un niño, no más de cinco años muy bien vestido caminaban con una herida en el brazo, sus ropas delicadas y refinadas estaban llenas de tierra y uno que otro raspón que las rompió, preocupada por el muchachito se acerco con Tsuna junto a ella a verlo. Cuando de repente le lanzo una roca cerca del rostro, sino hubiera sido por sus reflejos no sale viva de esa. Observo atenta al niño, que actuaba cual felino asustado, intentando asustar a un depredador con un pequeño cuerpo.

Su mente hizo clic.

Y su puño se estampo contra la cara del mocoso. Dejándolo inconsciente.

Era la única manera que lograría cargarlo y llevarlo a casa para curarlo, eso lo sabía. Tsuna no, y por eso se asusto tanto que se largó a llorar de inmediato.

* * *

 **Marlen-sama: ¡Gracias! (casi siempre lo digo pero en verdad lo siento) me alegra un montón escucharla decir eso :D**

 **Silkie 19: Hey! supongo lo mismo, no se veía como que Iemitsu le importará demasiado su familia con Nana, y sobre Nana y Reborn, no lo sé. Tengo ganas de atormentar a Reborn tambien** ～('▽^人)

 **Natt7: ¡Por supuesto! Jamás dejen que nadie los pase a llevar** (ノ°益°)ノ **Ya pronto se verá eso, solo hay que esperar.**

 **Satorichiva: De nada** (ღ˘⌣˘ღ). **Yo igual pienso lo mismo, Iemitsu merecía mucho más que eso. Pero ese idiota tiene como un campo de fuerza, escucha y cree solo lo que quiere escuchar y creer. Que Nana pueda ponerlo en su lugar será complicado porque primero deberá llamar su atención lo suficiente para que se de cuenta que no es la Nana que él conocio.**

 **CassioBlack: Nueva lectora!** ٩( ε )۶ **besos para ti. Gracias, y sí, aún estoy aprendiendo asi que te agradesco un montón por señarlarlo** (*ﾉ∀`*) **Yo estaré esperando tu comentario.**

 **Assenavira: You say it! he's and idiot.**

* * *

 **A/N: En defenza de Nana, él no hubiera dejado que ella lo tomará en brazos y se lo llevará a casa para que lo tratará. Así de terco es y nadie lo puede negar. (Recuerda cuando lucho contra Mukuro con las costillas rotas** (￣ ￣|||) **)**

 **¡Adivinen quien a vuelto! Yo no.**

 **Je, lo siento. Aún me estoy acostumbrando al horario de la escuela, el jueves tenía terapia y por eso no pude publicar el capitulo. Soowy** (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) **la proxima fecha para hacerlo es mañana, o sea el lunes. ¡A escribir se ha dicho! Si no publico es porque no alcancé o porque me dormi a mitad de camino** (*ﾉ∀`*)

 **Gracias a todos, los nuevos, los viejos, los fantasmas y los extras(?). Por los comentarios, seguidos y favoritos, lo digo cada vez pero de verdad no hay palabras que logren expresar mi emoción cuando los veo dejando un comentario o favorito. Son un amor todos 3**

 **Si te gusto, o si no lo hizo ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario?** (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Juntó las vendas que no utilizó y las guardó en el botiquínsobre su regazo, Tsunayoshi peinaba cuidadosamente el cabello del niño durmiendo. Fue un alivió que Kyoya se quedara inconsciente desde el golpe; tuvo que explicarle un poco a su hijo la razón de por qué hizo lo que hizo y ya en casa hizo de su deber curar la heridas del niño.

Cuando le quitó la ropa sucia y rota se percató del dispositivo de rastreo oculto entre los dobleces, lo lanzó lejos por la ventana del segundo piso antes debuscar algo que le acomodara al niño, que siendo mayor queTsuna y mucho más grande hacia que fuera difícil encontrar una prenda de su tamaño.

Finalmente colmada de paciencia cortó una de sus camisetas y vistió al niño con ella. Le quedó de largo sobre el muslo gracias a los recortes y las mangas llegaban a sus codos.

Kyoya tenía muchas lesiones, heridas y raspones. Provocados posiblemente por una pelea con claras diferencias de poder y fuerza, los moratones en sus muñecas mostraban signos que el niño se rehusó a seguir a sus posibles captores. La angustiaba imaginarse un infante teniendo que pelear por su vida. Pero de lo poco que recordaba sobre el pasado del pequeño Hibari, siempre había sido un niño envuelto en peleas.

—iré a preparar algo para nuestro invitado, ¿Está bien Tsu?—el menor asintió sin muchas ganas de quedarse, pero Nana no correría el riesgo de que Kyoya se le escapará cuando no lo estuviera vigilando y Tsuna no significaba ningún peligro o amenaza.

En la cocina se decidió a calmar a la posible bestia con comida, una hamburguesa quizás podría lograrlo.

Pendiente de que la hamburguesa no se pasará casi olvidó que su 'paciente' era una bendita bomba de tiempo y que su querido hijo era un simple conejito que no podría defenderse frente a colosal adversario. Por eso mismo que se sorprendió cuando escucho el grito de Tsuna ir en crescendo hasta donde estaba ella.

—¡Maaaaaaaaaaami! —con gran agilidad su niño la rodeo en un segundo, ocultándose de su perseguidor detrás del confort suyo.

—Hervivoro.

Entrando a la cocina un Kyoya Hibari miniatura se apareció con las manos cerradas en puños y una mirada furiosa. Quizás si hubiera sido más grande, fuerte y menos tierno Nana se habría asustado; pero en esos momentos los único que se le venía a la mente era un gatito.

—Hola —llamó su atención—, lamento lo de antes. Pero se veía que no dejarías que te atendiera si no estabas lucido.

—Hn.

¿Eh?

—Mi nombre es Nana —sonríe—, él es mi hijo, Tsunayoshi. Somos solo nosotros dos en casa, ¿Qué hay de ti pequeño?

—Kyoya —respondió con simpleza. En realidad le sorprendió que cediera tan pronto con ella—. Tengo que llamar a Kusakabe, el carnívoro dice que no se puede dejar cuerpos de evidencia.

Bien, bien. Los padres de Kyoya probablemente le estaban enseñando las malas costumbres que le quedarían de por vida, podía manejarse con eso, ella no era nadie para juzgar la crianza de alguien. Pero sus morales no dejaban que dejará al niño lastimado hacer lo que quisiera sin su supervisión.

—Está... Bien, pero primero debes comer. Necesitas energía para recuperarte y debo hablar con tus padres antes que nada

El rostro del azabache no fue el mejor que podía tener pero poco le importaba a Nana que Kyoya no quisiera hacerle haríay punto.

Tomó por el hombro a los dos niños y los guió hacia la mesa del comedor, Tsuna no puso mucha resistencia, era su madre la que lo llevaba; pero Kyoya se estaba removiendo incómodo bajo se agarre. Les sirvió a los dos de la misma olla y dejó que el mayor viera todo el proceso, para que se comiera la comida, era muy claro que el niño no confiaba en ella aún y que pensaba que estaba bajo peligro hasta ahora. Le preocupaba mucho que Kyoya se fuera criando con ese tormento en mente, quizás eso podría significar su personalidad tan obsesiva en el futuro.

—¡Gracias por la comida! —recitó alegremente Tsunayoshi, lo entendía. Hasta ahora estaban comiendo solamente endaladas y carnes blancas o pescado.

Cocinar carnes rojas era más complicado, así que ojalá que su primer intento de hacer hamburguesas pudiera satisfacer los gustos del invitado.

—¿Qué tal esta? —pregunto a los niños. A quienes les había servido primero, ya luego de encargarse del pequeño Hibari podría comer.

—¡Delicioso mami!

—Está bien.

Sonrió satisfecha con su trabajo, pudo notar los pequeños destellos de brillo en los ojos de Kyoya. Por ahora no diría nada, mientras tanto llamaría al tutor de la pequeña nube antes de que se le olvidará.

—Kyo, ¿Puedes darme el número de tu tutor? Debo hablar con él. Mientras tu comes.

—¿Le pedirás dinero por mi rescate?

Eso dolió, ¿Acaso se veía como alguien que secuestraría a un niño para pedir dinero? No, no. Después se ponía a pensar en eso, ahora lo importante era Kyoya.

—No, sólo tengo que darle nuestra dirección -y exigir algunas explicaciones-para que venga a recogerte —dijo con simpleza.

—Ten.

Dijo, dándole un papel con los números. ¿Donde lo llevaba? No lo sabía ni quería hacerlo, bueno, por ahora.

Se dirigió hacia el teléfono en el pasillo de la casa y marcó los números con cuidado de no equivocarse, el tono estuvo en espera cinco segundos hasta que le respondió una voz masculina, en tono grave y con latente molestia.

—"¿Quién habla?" —dijeron desde el otro lado de la línea, si hubiera sido la Nana de antes. Probablemente se habría cohibido, Nana solo poso uno de sus brazos en su cadera y resopló.

—"Nana Sawada, encontré a Kyoya Hibari y lo estoy tratando actualmente. Espero hablar con el señor Kusakabe" —Quizás fue su tono de respuesta o algo, pero de pronto la voz no sonó tan pesada como antes.

—"Disculpe, habla con él. ¿Puede decir donde esta el joven Kyoya?" —pregunto más calmado, Nana no estaba muy contenta con el cambio. No era suficiente para ella.

—"Le daré mi dirección"

* * *

 **Subiré dos capítulos como consuelo por mi desaparición, pero han sucedido cosas tan increíbles últimamente en mi vida. El lunes pasado me desmayé sin ninguna razón aparente y desperté en la sala de urgencias con mi madre desesperada llorando.**

 **Mis amigos y conocidos me preguntaron mil y un cosas, todos preocupados. Estoy estable de momento y me haré exámenes pronto. Por lo que espero entiendan porque no continua tardanza.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los lectores, los nuevos, los viejos y los que están por venir. Gracias por el apoyo, paciencia y cariño que tienen por la historia.**

 **En el otro capítulo respondo a los comentarios (｡･ω･｡)**

 **Si te gusto, o si no lo hizo ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? (｡• ᵕ •｡)**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Frente a frente estaban los adultos observando con cuidado las acciones de quien estaba delante suyo, Nana tenía a los niños detrás de sí para mantenerlos bajo su resguardo. Mientras, Kusakabe (padre) estaba expectante a lo que pudiera suceder, esperando a algún ataque o exigencia sobre dinero para entregarle al joven del que estaba a cargo.

—Esperaba que los padres de Kyoya fueran los que vinieran a recogerlo —murmuró sin demostrar mucho sentimiento. Solamente expresando su pensamiento.

—El señor y la señora están de viaje de negocios.

—Está bien, bueno. Imagino que usted es con quien hable antes.

—Sí, Yoshirou Kusakabe. Tutor de Kyoya, su padre lo dejó a mi cargo —Nana arqueó una ceja. No esperan que el hombre se terminará por presentar, Kyoya estaba aún detrás suyo.

—Bueno, adelante. Debo entregarle la ropa de Kyoya y decirle cómo fue que lo encontré —se corrió a un lado para darle permiso al otro para que entrará.

Tsunayoshi tomó la mano de Kyoya y se lo llevó al salón, Nana no ignoró la sorpresa del sujeto al ver como Kyoya se dejaba hacer por su hijo. Seguramente porque no estaba seguro de ver al niño azabache actuar comoun niño.

—¿Desea un poco de té? —preguntó cortés, el varón asintió levemente y Nana fue a la cocina a hacer el pedido.

—Mami —llamó desde el salón Tsunayoshi—, Kyoya dice que quiere té también.

—Claro —sonrié—. ¿Quieres uno en especial o solo normal?

—Manzanilla, por favor.

No demoraron mucho en hacerse los tés, el de Kyoya lo preparó en la tasa especial de Tsuna. Una temática de algún dibujo animado y fue al primero al que se lo entregó, luego le pasó la otra al mayor que la aceptó con gracia.

Se sentó en el sofá restante, con loa niños jugando con las figuras de acción de Tsuna en la terraza tranquilamente. Fue el hombre el que inició la conversación primero.

—¿Cuanto quiere para no decir nada sobre lo que vio? —cuestiono de inmediato. Era lo que esperaba.

—No es necesario, solo quiero saber que el niño estará en buenas manos —respondio seria, sin dejar su actitud profesional.

—Pues tendrá que firmar un contrato de confidencialidad, prefiero evitarles los problema a los señores cuando lleguen de su viaje.

—¿Kyoya vive solo?

Su pregunta pudo ser sorpresiva, incluso fuera de tono a la conversación. Pero el rostro del hombre se mantuvo con la misma serenidad que la de ella, solamente que detuvo sus acciones. Dejando el contrato sobre la mesa de café y alzando la mirada para chocar con la de ella.

—¿Porque quiere saber eso?

—Es un niño, necesita el cuidado de sus padres.

—Le aseguró que no necesita preocuparse por eso.

—Ya lo hago.

Silencio.

—Señora, ¿acaso sabe usted en el terreno que se está metiendo? —con el ceño fruncido y una mirads desafiante, el azabache le preguntó casi con diversión.

—No, pero si hay un niño de por medio no temo a nada —suspiro—. Solo quiero saber si esta bien cuidado.

—Y lo está.

—Emocionalmente.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadera intención? Nadie le pondría tanto interés a un niño como lo estas haciendo. Ni siquiera a uno que recogió de la calle abatido.

Nana pensaba en que hacer para responder como un ciudadano más y no alguien consciente del secreto de la mafia. Pero se le hacia difícil, especialmente con el peso constante que sentía de sus llamas intentando buscar algo en específico. No lo entendía y estaba tan incómoda con todo que incluso podría ir a buscar a Kawahira para que le ayudará.

—Mami —llamaron detrás de ella, Tsuna estaba todo lleno de barro y Kyoya estaba algo sucio.

Se levantó en un segundo, pidiendo disculpas al otro antes de ir a donde los niños a ver que había pasado.

—¿Qué les paso niños? —preguntó preocupada, quitando un poco del barro del rostro de Tsuna y sacudiendo la tierra del cabello de Kyoya.

—Un bebé canario se cayó del árbol de la vecina y Kyo necesitaba ayuda para subirlo a su nido, pero olvidé que a esta hora la vecina prende los aspersores.

Sonrió con ternura, entonces fue que se dio cuenta que Kyoya tenía las manos juntas detrás de sí. Como si estuviera ocultando algo.

—¿No pudieron subirlo no es así? —pregunto al moreno, agachándose a su nivel—. Dejame verlo —susurro, poniendo sus manos para que le pasará al pajarito.

Con redundancia le entregó el animal, efectivamente era un canario bebé. Muy parecido al que en el futuro sería la mascota del niño; estaba sucio lleno de tierra y se notaba tenía frío porque soltaba quejidos de vez en cuando. Asintió determinada a cumplir con los niños y se levantó.

—Ne, señor Yoshirou. ¿Puede darnos una mano?

Desde el gran sofá la veía como si estuviera loca, por el rabillo del ojo se percató que Kyoya le estaba dedicando una de sus mejores miradas intimidantes al mayor que finalmente terminó por seder.

Fueron al patio a ver de donde se había caído el pequeño bebé, fue Tsuna el que les señaló donde lo encontraron y Kyoya el que les dijo de que rama se había caído cuando encontraron el árbol con el nido. Justo cuando la madre estaba buscando a su polluelo perdido.

—¿alcanzas hasta allí? —cuestionó con sorna Yoshirou, Nana lo ignoró completamente y topó miradas con Kyoya.

—¿Quieres dejarlo tú en el nido? —esperando a la respuesta del niño, se agachó de nuevo a su nivel y le pasó el ave.

Kyoya esperó a que lo tomará entre sus brazos y lo alzó hasta la rama donde la mamá canario piaba angustiada, el niño no se veía asustado por los ruidos o amenazado por que la mamá le picara. Tsuna desde abajo le daba apoyo al mayor y a su mamá. Mientras Yoshirou solo observaba curioso.

Cuando alcanzó a llegar, Kyoya acarició al canario por ultima vez antes de dárselo a la mamá que los observaba atenta.

Un gesto inesperado fue que la mamá canario se acercará a Kyoya a picarle la mano suavemente, como si le estuviera dando las gracias por devolverle su hijo. No pasó desapercibido por Nana que cuando bajaba al pequeño lo dejo entre sus brazos unos segundos.

—Eso fue un gesto muy bueno Kyoya, eres un niño muy bueno —acarició por ultima vez el rostro del menor con el dorso de su mano y se volteó a ver al 'tutor' del pequeño—. Tenga. Cuidelo.

Le pasó al niño con cuidado, dejando que Kyoya se aferrara a los brazos del hombre en busca de estabilidad.

—Gracias.

No quería, de verdad no quería dejarlo. Su corazón de madre le decía que Kyoya necesitaba amor de madre, pero no podía hacer nada sin dar información sobre su propio secreto.

—Nos vamos joven maestro.

Dando media vuelta con el niño en sus brazos, Yoshirou se marchaba en silencio. Hasta que sintió que algo detenía su andar, algo estaba sosteniendo alguna cosa que evitaba su caminar.

Solo una mirada fue necesaria para darse cuenta que el pequeño Kyoya estaba con el rostro oculto en el hombro del mayor y con su mano tendida hasta tomar la manga del vestido de Nana.

—No.

* * *

 **Los niños son muy sensibles, pueden ver consuelo en verdaderos extraños sólo con gestos simples. Y eso quería demostrar con la actitud de Kyoya.**

 **Estoy más que segura que Kyoya desde pequeño fue criado para ser unlíder,primero con el CD y luego con La Fundación demostró que tenía esos dotes. Pero esos dotes tienen que ser aprendidos de alguna manera, y eso me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de Kyoyano teniendo infanciacon el fin de prepararlo para ser un líder.**

 **El comentario de Yamamoto, de los padres de Kyoya constantemente viajando solo hizo que mis ideas volaran en una misma dirección.**

 **Los padres de Kyoya viven viajando, y el clan al que pertenecen necesita a un mandamás. ¿Qué mejor que dejar al hijo de los jefes a cargo? Que importa si es un niño, aprenderá en el cargo.**

 **Entonces llega Nana, una madre _semi_ soltera que lo ve como es. Un niño de cinco años con necesidad de amor, ¿Quién es ella para negarse?**

 **¡Lo siento! Se me da muy bien el drama** (╯︵╰,)

 **Silkie19: Esa es la idea que tengo con la relación de Nana y Reborn. Además tienes razón en lo de Hibari, es increíblemente testarudo, en especial cuando se trata para su salud. Ah, pero anda ha hacer algo a Namimori, porque te descuartiza en dos segundos.**

 **Satorichiva: Toda la razón, por eso mismo hice que Tsuna llorará. Cualquier niño tendría una reacción similar en su caso. ¡Pronto! Tengo mucho planeado para Hana, es uno de mis personajes preferidos así que la verán en un futuro cercano.**

 **Mica99: ¡No te había leído! Lo siento** (╥﹏╥) **Y tienes razón, es Kyoya.**

 **Marie Ainsworth: ¡Nueva lectora! ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias por los datos, me los sabia todos pero no los tuve muy en cuenta la primera vez que hice el capítulo número 1; como vez. Soy algo despistada. Descuida, amo los comentarios largos de los lectores** ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ

 **Lina: ¡Nana tiene un nuevo cachorro!** ヾ(´ ∀ ` )

 **Si te gusto o no, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario?** (o･ω･o)


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Nana dejó a un lado la tasa de café de la que bebía. Frente a ella estaba el tutor de Kyoya y padre del primo del mismo, tío político según comentó el niño cuando lo puso a dormir con Tsuna en la habitación de su hijo.

Los niños luego de la demanda de Kyoya se cansaron hasta llegar al punto de quedarse semi dormidos en su regaso cuando los tenia entre su brazos a los dos sentados cada uno al lado del otro, Kyoya reposaba su cabeza sobre la de Tsuna mientras el menor sostenía la manga de la camiseta de Nana que estaba usando el mayor. Todo lo que los niños hacían lo estaban viendo los adultos, y Yoshirou solamente quería irse de ahí. Para su mala suerte, no podía hacerlo sin Kyo que no tenia ganas de irse; viendo la negativa. Nana tomó a los nenes y los llevo a la habitación de su hijo para preparar la cena del tutor y ella.

— ¿Cómo es que logras manejarlo tan fácil? —pregunto desganado desde su asiento el mayor—. Eres a la unica que veo que le haga caso.

— Kyo solo requiere un poco de cariño fraternal —sonríe—. Es un buen niño, será un gran hombre a futuro.

"Porque no dejaré que sea de otra forma".

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos adultos, uno que no fue para nada incomodo. Estaban tranquilos bebiendo las bebidas que Nana preparó para cada uno, Yoshirou sentado frente a la dueña de casa en el salón.

— Solo el padre de Kyoya es del clan.

— ¿Eh?

— Se nota que sabes más de lo que aparentas, y que sabes guardar secretos —tomó un sorbo de su tasa antes de dejarla en su sitio—, no hagas que me arrepienta en mi desicion sobre contarte sobre esto.

—Descuide, todo lo que diga se quedará bajo siete llaves.

Suspiro.

— Toshirou, así es como se llama el padre de Kyoya. Es mi primo hermano, nos criamos juntos como la octava generación del clan Hibari —la comisura de sus labios se elevó un poco por la nostalgia de su relato—. Siempre ha estado ligado a la policía y el estado, el clan. Toshirou tomó una misión que lo llevaría a China por un año para romper un anillo de prostitución; ahí fue donde conoció a la madre biológica de Kyoya.

— ¿Kyo no...?

— La esposa actual de Toshirou no es la madre biológica de Kyoya, solo es su madrastra.

— Esa es la razón por la que Kyoya es tiene tanta carencia de cariño fraternal —señaló con el ceño fruncido—, pero ¿Porque Kyoya no convive con sus padres? No parece que tenga una mala relación con su segunda madre.

— Es porque no la hay —jadeo—. Mitsuba es una dama muy correcta, quiere a Kyoya como si fuera su hijo. Es el único heredero del clan por parte de la línea principal.

— Kyoya ha sido entrenador desde pequeño para que aprendiera su lugar en la agrupación ¿No es así?

— Hubo un desliz en la crianza de Toshirou, lo que llevó al nacimiento de Kyoya. Los viejos del clan no quieren que se cometa el mismo error.

— Así que los distancian y lavan el cerebro de un niño de cinco años para que sea un buen 'líder'

— Una mera marioneta.

Hubo un incómodo silencio de repente, uno en el que ambos adultos se observaron detenidamente. Nana soltó un respiro y continuó.

— ¿Porque?

— Porque sé que eres alguien especial y que tu hijo heredó esa cualidad.

— Espera, ¿Que?

Sonríe.

— Yoshirou Kusakabe, Rayo y Tormenta —los ojos de la castaña se abrieron hasta casi salir de su órbita—. Un poco difícil que nadie se de cuenta que eres un cielo cuando tus llamas están descontroladas y aclaman por guardianes que ayuden a nivelar los niveles de fuerza.

— ¿Mami?

— ¡Kya!

Por la tensión del momento y del cambio de ambiente que hubo, la repentina aparición de su hijo no fue muy bien recibida.

Nana dejo caer el tazón que tenia entre las manos, que antes de que cayera Yoshirou logró salvar. Desde el lumbrar del salón, viendo hasta la cocina; Tsunayoshi estaba restregando su mano contra sus ojos, somnoliento.

— ¿Que pasó amor?

— Tengo hambre.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! :D Finalmente estoy de vuelta.**

 **Marzo definitivamente fue un mes agotador para mi, emocionalmente, fisicamente y educativamente hablando. Para la suerte de todos, ya tenía algunos cápitulos avanzados, lo sé, son muy cortos. Estoy trabajando en aumentar la cantidad de palabras que lo formen** ╰(▔∀▔)╯

 **Respuestas!**

 **Silkie19: Mi madre estaría más preocupada del nene, yo misma he tenido que prestar a niños que encuentro en la calle y de la nada aparecen los padres a detenerme. Los pequeños estan todos sucios y asustados, me dan unas ganas de gritarle a los padres pero no puedo hacer mucho más que dar aviso. Tú lo has dicho, la mayoria aquí necesita apoyo, el cual una madre solo puede dar. Menos mal que Nana tiene mucho para dar!**

 **Satorichiva: Hasta el momento los examenés apuntan baja de azúcar nada más, cruzo los dedos para que no sea nada más que eso. Sip, sip. Kyoya es la versión humana de Hibird xD, que cuando su dueño desapareció, se fue con Kyoya. Aquí cambian los papeles Nana y Kyo.**

 **Paola: Hola! Muchas gracias! Eso aré, hasta luego!** (＠＾◡＾)

 _ **Proxima actualización- Domingo 15 de Abril.**_

 **Si te gusto, o si no lo hizo ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? (｡• ᵕ •｡)**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Era de noche ya, Yoshirou y Kyoya se habían marchado a casa. Con la condición de que al día siguiente Nana pasará a buscar al menor para que él y Tsunayoshi jugarán el resto de la tarde. Yoshirou obviamente hizo el comentario de que sería la primera cita de juegos que su sobrino tenía y que seguramente el niño estaría ansioso toda la noche hasta el siguiente día. Nana los despidió junto a su hijo en el frontis de la casa hasta que desaparecieron del pasaje donde vivían.

— ¿Mami? —llamó el menor desde su sitio junto a ella—. ¿Crees que Kyo pueda acompañarnos al festival?

— Si lo dejan sus padres cariño, por supuesto que sí.

Recordando lo del festival. Se fue a la cocina donde tenía colgando un calendario, buscó la fecha exacta y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de flores, soles, caritas felices; todo dibujado con lápices de colores que sabía su hijo usaba constantemente. Sonrió encantada, se notaba con claridad la emoción y entusiasmo que tenía su retoño por que llegará la fecha.

— ¿Es este fin de semana? —preguntó detrás de ella, desde la entrada a la cocina el castaño menor.

— Sí, mi amor —dijo, volteandose a verlo—. Vamos, ya es hora del baño. Mañana tenemos cosas que hacer.

Aún rondaba por su cabeza la conversación con Yoshirou sobre sus llamas activas pero no lograba concretar una idea sobre que hacer finalmente con la información. Suponía que en algún momento algo así pasaría, desde que tuvo que tomar los anillos Mare. Pero el riesgo que conllevaría ponerse el anillo y usarlo era demasiado para alguien que aún se estaba acostumbrando a todo.

Al día siguiente fueron a buscar a Kyoya en el lugar donde Yoshirou les dijo que les esperarían, tal parecía que ninguno de los dos varones querían exponerles al peligro de ser reconocidos en el clan. Cosa que de algún modo Nana agradecia, bastantes líos tenía que afrontar y estaba segura que a futuro serían más, pero al menos si podía aplazar todo el caos que se transformaría su vida. Por supuesto que lo tomaría.

— Kyoya comento algo sobre un festival —comenzo la conversación el tutor, ambos estaban sentados en una banca frente al sector donde los niños estaban jugando.

— Me lo imaginaba, Tsuna preguntó si acaso él podía acompañarnos.

— No tengo ningún problema en ello, solo que no puedo dejar a Kyoya fuera de mi vista. Además mi hijo también quiere ir a este festival —Hizo un movimiento rápido en el que saco la cajetilla de cigarro y posó uno en sus labios—. ¿Algún problema?

— Para nada, continúe tranquilo —sonríe—. Volviendo a los niños, puedo cuidar a Kyoya y Tsuna sin ningún problema. Si deseas tener algún momento a solas con tu hijo, lo más probable es que él igual quiera pasar tiempo con su padre fuera del clan.

— No sabes cuan correcta es tu suposición —dejó salir el humo del cigarro con lentitud de sus labios, antes de frotar sus ojos con su mano. Cansado—. Tetsuya está molesto, dice que le presto más atención a Kyoya. No sé como explicarle que el pequeño sin mi no tiene a nadie.

— Has que ambos convivan entonces —le dijo como si fuera obvio—. Los niños no son rencorosos, Tetsuya puede hasta ser un gran amigo de Kyoya. Quien sabe, puede que sean como Toshirou y tú.

— Sería lo ideal, pero lo he intentado. Y cada vez que se ven, terminan peleando. No sé que tiene Kyoya con eso de buscar al más fuerte y pelear con él.

— Por supuesto que para un niño de cinco las peleas son algo divertido —comento, aunque no era la mayoría de los niños. Tsuna se pondría a llorar al instante si siquiera alguien le levantará la voz—. Y una competencia sana entre ambos puede que haga que forme una relación, no de hermandad pero si de tolerancia. El festival es el mejor campo para ponerlos a prueba.

— ¿Te estas refiriendo sobre mi hijo y sobrino como si fueran ratas de laboratorio?

— Puede ser.

Media hora más tarde Yoshirou fue a recoger a los niños mientras Nana iba a comprarles algo para merendar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se percató de un niño llorando en pose fetal junto a la maquina expendedora. Preocupada se acercó a él con cuidado de no alterar al pequeño por tratarse de una extraña.

— Cariño ¿Estas bien? —preguntó casi en un susurro. Hincándose hasta estar al mismo nivel que el infante.

— Pe-Perdi a mi papá —entre los sollozos que soltaba logró escucharlo un poco.

Así que estaba perdido, era lo más lógico a pensar si el niño estaba tan asustado. Pero también cabían más posibilidades así que fue mejor preguntar.

Se giró a ver a cada lado, pensando si acaso el padre del menor podría estar cerca. Cuando se percató que no era así se volteó hacia el niño y tendió su mano.

— Vamos, te ayudaré a buscar a tu papá —ayudó a levantar al niño pero se mantuvo en cuclillas, para poder sonar al nene y limpiar las lágrimas con el poco de papel higiénico que siempre cargaba—. ¿Estas mejor ahora?

— Gracias señorita —tuvo que contener las ganas de reír, ¿Aún se veía tan joven para que le dijeran señorita?

— ¡Nana! —llamaron detrás suyo.

Tsuna y Kyoya la atraparon primero, tomandola entre su carrera. Yoshirou estaba un poco más lejos y alzaba una de sus manos para mostrarle donde estaba.

Abrazándola por sus piernas y cadera, los niños se quedaron viendo fijo al otro menor que se había encorvado un poco por el susto, aunque seguia con la mano de Nana entre las suyas.

— ¿Mami? —dos pares de ojos la quedaron viendo fijamente, miel y gris estaban llenos de curiosidad por el tercero.

— Él es...

— Takeshi Yamamoto —'Oh vaya, que suerte la su ya'

— Keshi —sonríe—. Estaba perdido, ¿Que tal si lo ayudamos a buscar a su papá antes de comprar la merienda?

— ¡Esta bien! —exclamó Tsuna por los dos. Aparentemente ya habia una comunicación no explícita entre su hijo y Kyoya.

Takeshi se aferraba a su mano con todas sus fuerzas, al otro lado estaba Kyoya tomando su mano derecha y corriendo en círculos alrededor de los tres estaba Tsuna mientras le hacia diversas preguntas a Takeshi sobre que dibujos animados veía o que dulce prefería más que los demás. Yoshirou estaba detrás de ellos haciendo guardia, hablando por teléfono con alguno de sus contactos para que le dijera si acaso habian notificado a un niño desaparecido con las características de Takeshi.

— Es una suerte que sepa su nombre, aunque si supiera el de su padre sería mucho más fácil —comento dejando el teléfono a un lado. Nana se sentía un poco mal, ella sabía quien era el padre de Takeshi. Aunque...

— Creo que conozco alguien con el apellido Yamamoto.

—¿Mh?

— Takeshi —llamó la atención del niño—. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que tu padre atienda un restaurante?

— ¡Sí! —la carita del nene brillaba de emoción por saber que no estaba completamente perdido, Nana solto una pequeña risita. Tsuna de repente hizo la conexión y su rostro tambien brilló.

— ¡Takesushi!

* * *

 **Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí tienen el otro cápitulo, y finalmente alguien más hace aparición** **(´• ω •`)**

 **Se me había olvidado comentarlo en la anterior nota del autor, muchas gracias por el apoyo que le dan a la historia. Pese a su inconsistencia con la publicación de ella. Ustedes hacen que quiera continuar todo esto.**

 **Respuestas!**

 **Satorichiva: Probablemente nadie se lo hubiera imaginado, pero me pareció la que más iba con mi relato. De alguna manera. Nana, pues... ni yo sé lo que piensa Nana en verdad. O como es que ve las cosas que van pasando a su alrededor ahora con la nueva información que obtuvo de Yoshirou.**

 _ **Proxima actualización- Viernes de 20 Abril.**_

 **Si te gusto, o si no lo hizo ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? (｡• ᵕ •｡)**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Yoshirou había sido de gran ayuda en llevar a Takeshi con su progenitor. Era el unico de los dos adultos que mejor conocia la ciudad y que tenía un carro a mano, lo que hacía todo más fácil. Nana no se imaginaba la idea de llevar a tres niños por un recorrido tan largo, incluso aunque su hijo sea un niño muy tranquilo y Kyoya casi nunca generará problemas. Cada niño tenía sus limites y el estar aburridos podía ser uno al que ella no quería llegar.

— ¿Como sabía del restaurante de papá, señorita?

— Hace unos días lo visitamos con Tsuna —sonríe—, debido a eso recordaba donde era el lugar —contesto acomodando los cabellos del castaño cerca suyo—. Una vecina nos lo mencionó.

— ¿Le gustó la comida de papá? —preguntó emocionado.

— Fue de la mejor que he probado. ¿Qué tal tu amor? —cuestionó al niño que estaba junto a ella.

— Estaba delicioso mami, ¡Pero no tanto como tú comida!

— Nosotros no hemos probado la comida de este señor —mencionó Yoshirou desde el asiento del piloto—. Aunque si lo había escuchado de algunos jóvenes del trabajo.

— Hace el sushi a su punto, los ingredientes siempre están frescos y tienen un sabor exquisito —siguió la mayor entre los niños—. Quizás podríamos pasar a comer todos de nuevo. ¿Les parece?

Los niños asintieron alegres y emocionados. Ya no habían rastros de tristeza en la carita de Takeshi, aunque no se separaba de Nana. Los dos, Tsuna y Takeshi intentaban sacarle algunas frases completas a Kyoya. Jugando a cuántos autos de qué colores veían y al veo-veo.

Yoshirou les avisó cuando tuvieron que bajar porque ya habían llegado a destino, en la entrada del restaurante los estaba esperando el padre de Takeshi con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Nana entendía que debía estar estar estresado emocionalmente por la desaparición de su único hijo. Mientras, el niño apenas se bajó; corrió a los brazos de su padre rompiendo en llanto. Tsuyoshi lo tomó de inmediato y lo acerco hasta donde pudiera llenarlo de besos y abrazos. Desde su lugar podía escuchar como le daba gracias a cualquier deidad que hubiera ayudado a su hijo a llegar a casa y como le agradecía a Yoshirou, quien era el que estaba más cerca suyo, dándole información de dónde lo había encontrado.

— Sino hubiera Sido por Nana, no lo hubiéramos encontrado —al mencionados se movió un poco para que le diera una vista a su dirección.

El rubor se le subió a las mejillas porque recordó rápidamente el último encuentro que tuvieron donde la insistente mirada del moreno no la había dejado en ningún momento.

— Gracias —susurro, viendo a sus ojos entre lágrimas—. De verdad, gracias. No sabría que haría si Takeshi no estuviera conmigo.

Le tendió su mano para que la tomará, y cuando lo hizo una chispa de electricidad recorrió su cuerpo.

Alzó los ojos de inmediato para chocar contra los ajenos, un brillante azul recubría los cafés ojos de Tsuyoshi. Una ola de energía la azotó sin aviso pero el contacto no terminaba, parecía que derepente todo hubiera desaparecido entre ellos. Poco a poco bajo la mirada a ella misma y notó algo fuera de lugar, lo que la alarmó.

Debajo de los dobleces de su vestido, colgando entre su clavícula. Descansaba el anillo Mare.

El maldito anillo Mare.

— ¿Mamá? —el hechizo de rompió al instante que escuchó esa vocecita, volteó a ver al nene que la observaba preocupado—. ¿Estás bien mami?

—S-i... Quiero decir —tose—. Sí amor, por supuesto. No hay ningún inconveniente.

El repentino carraspeo a su lado llamo su atención, y casi saltó del susto cuando sintió una mano tomarla por la cintura sin que se percatarse. Se giró y notó el ceño fruncido de Yoshirou, que le lanzaba rayos y maldiciones a... Tsuyoshi. ¿Eh?

— Bueno, nosotros estábamos en medio de una cita de juegos. En vista de que Takeshi ya está con su padre, no podemos retirar —dijo en un tono frío. Muy pesado y haciendo más fuerza en su agarre en ella.

— ¿Yoshirou? Espera... ¡Yoshirou! —ya molesta por el cambio de actitud, golpeó el torso del más alto sin rechistar—. ¿Qué coño te pasa? —preguntó en voz baja. Viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Tsuyoshi cambiaba su semblante a uno más serio.

— ¿Porque no me dijiste que lo conocías? ¿Porque no me dijiste que estabas ya armonizando con un elemento? —exigio saber. Estaban a centímetros de distancia entre sus rostros. Y por el tono que estaba usando ya ella se estaba molestando.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era un cielo semiactivo hace dos días! Y sí, lo conocía. Lo dije en el auto cuando Takeshi preguntó, ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Me pides explicaciones como si fueras algo más que un conocido!

— ¿Qué no entiendes? Estuviste a punto de armonizar con él. Un elemento desconocido para mi, siendo que. Yo. También. Quiero. Ser. Tu. Guardián. —entre dientes, alegaba contra ella molesto. Pero ya estaba llegando a colmar la paciencia de la joven madre y poco a poco se le notaba en el rostro.

— ¡Si no sabía que era un cielo! ¿¡Crees que sabré como funciona la armonización entre elementos!? —Casi gritó furiosa, en el calor de la conversación no se percató que ya los niños no estaban. Pero afortunadamente fueron detenidos por el individuo en cuestión que provocó todo el asunto.

— Creo que lo mejor es que hablemos —dijo, lo último viendo directo a Yoshirou— adentro. Ya lleve a los niños al segundo piso. Y es hora de cierre, vamos.

Nana soltó un bufido y pasó rápido hacía al Interior del local. Dejando atrás a los dos hombres a que la siguieran.

Sin que se diera cuenta, los varones se enviaron miradas amenazadoras antes de que la acompañarán al interior.

* * *

 **A/N: Y hay nuevo capítulo antes de que terminará la semana ¡Yei!**

 **Esta semana pasaron muchas cosas, tuve que salir a hacer muchos trámites y comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Además de tarea tengo que hacer un afiche por el día del libro, mantenme.**

 **Gracias por todos los comentarios de parte de todos, los favoritos y los seguidos. Sin ustedes la historia no vería mañana.**

 **¡Respuestas!**

 **CassioBlack: ¡Hola cariño! Hace bastante no te veía. Lamento la tardanza espero haberte hecho ahora el inicio de semana. Jeje.**

 **En verdad ni yo me había dado cuenta de eso, pero estás justamente en la razón. Nana y Tsu están acercando a mi cadáver dejo que Lambo sea de nuevo un guardiá verás, ya verás; Tsuyoshi para mi es un gran personaje que Akira no supo manejar bien, tenía un increíble background story. ¡Me vuelve loca pensar en todas lascosas que se pudieron haber hecho con eso! En fin, gracias por comentar cielo. Besos.**

 **Niknok19: ¡Mucho gusto! Te agradezco mucho el que hubieras pasado por aquí, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te pareció interesante.**

 **Laraliz16: Hello sweetheart! Thank you for reading my fic and I'm so happy you liked it. I'll be working on doing more chapters and actually update when I say so! XD**

 **Xirons20: ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Haz comentado todos los capítulos! Ni tiempo tuve para ver los mensajes de correo que llegan y cuando mevine a dar cuenta fue hoy mismo. ¡Estoy perpleja! ¡Me dan ganas de ir y llenarte de besos y abrazos! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo corazón, realmente me hace mucha ilusión tenerles a todos dandome su Ki para que siga con la historia. Besos babosos para ti.**

 **Satorichiva: ¡Mi sailor scout preferida! ¿Cómo estás cariño? Cómo le dije a CassioBlack, fue pura coincidencia. Al darme cuenta fue que lo uní con el llamado de Nana por elementos que sean sus guardianes. Gracias por vuestra ayuda xD. ¡Habrá que ver! Porque no es sólo Tsuyoshi el que está interesado y aunque no compartan elementos aún así puede que causen conflicto Yoshirou y él. Ya se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Muy bien, creo que eso es todo. Si se me pasó alguien tiene el derecho a darme una colmena virtual. Je. Bueno, espero que pueda actualizar esta semana. No doy nada por sentado porque sigo algo atareada. ¡Julio llega ya!** _Es el mes en el que hay vacaciones para todos en mi país_ **. Besos para todos.**

 **Si te gusto, o si no lo hizo ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? (｡• ᵕ •｡)**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

La tensión se podía sentir en el cuarto donde los tres adultos estaban, cada uno sentado a una distancia prudente de cada uno pero Nana en especial ponía un poco más por su molestia con el mayor de los tres, Yoshirou. Tsuyoshi por su parte estaba pendiente a lo que sucediera entre los otros dos pues le llamaba bastante la atención, si bien él había sido el primero en poner los ojos en el cielo entre ellos, parecía que Yoshirou era el que más cerca estaba a armonizar con ella. Incluso sin que Nana se percatará por completo.

— ¿Cómo fue que se conocieron? —pregunto sin más, era preferible porque se veía que nadie tenía muchas ganas de comenzar a hablar.

— ¿Qué te importa? —respondio bruscamente el varón frente a él, con el ceño aún más fruncido si se podía.

— ¡Yoshirou! —exclamo indignada Nana, dejando caer sus brazos a cada lado—. No seas infantil, Tsuyoshi solo estaba haciendo una pregunta —suspiro—. Lo conocí hace poco, es el guardián a cargo de Kyoya, el otro niño con el que andábamos.

— ¿Manifestó el sus intereses sobre ti? —de pronto la cara de Nana se transformó en un matiz rojo intenso—. Creo que lo dije mal.

— Descuida, no hay problema —sonrie—. Y sí, Yoshirou al menos sí, aunque no sabía que también tú lo habías hecho.

— Fue ese día cuando viniste a cenar con tu pequeño —rie nervioso—, no sabía cómo hacerlo la verdad. Sólo seguí la instrucciones que mis llamas daban, pero me doy cuenta que no fueron suficientes para que te dieras cuenta. Aunque tu hijo parece que si lo hizo.

— Tsunayoshi es muy perspicaz —rie—, lo recuerdo. Y sí las sentí la verdad —menciona ruborizada—, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar. Soy una novata en esto de las llamas de la última voluntad.

— Espera —hablo por primera vez Yoshirou, que había estado prestando atención a todo lo que decían—. ¿Cómo es eso? Usualmente las llamas se presentan en la adolescencia, ¿Porque tú no?

— No lo sé —dijo sincera, viendo a los ojos al otro—, pero recuerdo que despertaron debido al accidente que tuve con mi hijo —jadeo—. Casi nos cuesta la vida a ambos, y creo que estar cerca de la muerte hizo que se presentarán.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupado Tsuyoshi, y aunque no lo demostrará mucho, Yoshirou estaba igual.

— Sí, si. Vamos de vez en cuando a controles desde entonces, descuiden ya pasó lo peor —ambos hombres se relajaron visiblemente, dejando sus brazos caer—. Pero, me doy cuenta que ustedes son quienes tienen más experiencia, ¿Desde cuándo saben de sus llamas?

— Toda la vida —dijeron a la vez los dos hombres, cuando se dieron cuenta soltaron una risa leve.

— Mi familia es parte de un clan, el clan Asariy desde generaciones se ha pasado el Shi Gu Ren, Un estilo de manejo de la espada que se maneja con la llama de la lluvia. Es la predominante en mi familia —comento primero Tsuyoshi, mostrándoles a los otros dos la espada que estaba colgada en la pared de la habitación—. Mi padre, quién también fue mi maestro nos dejó a mí y su otro discípulo la misión de continuar con la tradición.

— Vaya, no había pensado que un cocinero de sushi podría tener tal pasado —solto con una sonrisa ladina el mayor, provocando en el menor una pequeña risa.

— Las apariencias engañan.

— Y dicen que las nieblas son de las que más hay que cuidarse —rie—. También desciendo de un clan, aprendemos desde pequeños las artes marciales y demás cosas, pero es solo hasta que presentamos nuestras llamas que nos enseñan de ellas. Y en secreto además, por eso mismo algunas personas del clan nunca se enteran de su existencia, pese a que convivan con gente de su familia que las tenga.

— ¿Será lo mismo con Kyoya y Tetsuya? —pregunto sin pensar Nana, cuando se dió cuenta cubrió su boca con sus manos avergonzada—. Lo siento.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, y respondiendo tu pregunta. Lo más probable, no estoy ciento por ciento seguro porque con el cambio de poder del antiguo jefe de clan y Toshiro han sucedido muchas cosas.

— ¿Toshiro Hibari? —pregunto Tsuyoshi serio.

— Sí, es mi primo hermano.

— Ah.

La anterior tensión que se había disipado de nuevo estaba volviendo y Nana no estaba segura si iba poder manejar de nuevo a los dos hombres, o bueno. A Yoshirou, porque Tsuyoshi no se veía como alguien que perdiera tan rápido los estribos.

— Está muy callado —interrumpio—. ¿Dónde están los niños?

— En el segundo piso, y ahora que lo dices. Es verdad —ambos padres de quedaron viendo, sabiendo que silencio y niños solo significaba peligro

Sus movimientos sincronizados y rápidos hicieron que llegarán al cuarto de Takeshi en unos segundos a revisar el estado de los menores.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se dieron cuenta que los niños habían hecho un fuerte de sábanas y cojines, Nana, siendo la más pequeña y delgada logró atravesar el desastre de cosas que había frente al pequeño fuerte que tenían. Se acercó sigilosamente hasta una esquina donde pudo conseguir una visión de los niños, que estaban durmiendo acurrucados los tres; Kyoya estaba a la derecha de Tsuna y Takeshi a su izquierda, dejando que su pequeño bebé en el medio de ambos.

— Aww —no se pudo ni contener, la imágen era demasiado tierna y dulce. Alzó la mirada hasta dónde Tsuyoshi y Yoshirou estaban esperando a que les diera permiso de acercarse—. Vengan pero con cuidado —susurro.

Los otros dos se acercaron con sigilo, Yoshirou quedó sin habla cuando notó a su sobrino de forma tan despreocupada durmiendo con los otros dos niños y Tsuyoshi estaba sonriendo a la visión que tenía, desde hace mucho no veía a su pequeño dormir tan plácidamente. Nana luego de un rato los empujó lejos del cuarto a los otros dos.

— Creo que por hoy, dejemos que los niños duerman juntos —sugirio con una sonrisa la fémina—. ¿Qué dicen?

— Por mi no hay ningún inconveniente —aseguró en dueño de casa, Yoshirou soltó un suspiro y asintió—. Podéis quedarse en las habitaciones de huéspedes, mi esposa tenía una gran familia, por eso compramos una casa de varias habitaciones.

— ¡Qué alegría! —exclamó cual niña Nana—. Mañana por la mañana continuaremos nuestra conversación —dijo, volviendo a su semblante más sereno—, sólo les pido a ambos comprensión, quizás no soy el cielo con mayor experiencia, pero de verdad me gustaría tenerlos como parte de mi set.

 **Se me había olvidado mencionar que tenía una cirugía planeada, y tenía que estar preparándome por bastante tiempo para ella además de los exámenes académicos. Estoy hecha polvo, por eso le pedí a mi hermana que subiera el capítulo por mi parte, no sé si lo hará antes o después de la cirugía en verdad /**

 **Por obvias razones no podré responder los comentarios ahora, y la siguiente actualización será más lejana que la de ahora. Pero valdrá la pena, tengo pensado hacer los capítulos más largos, quizás el doble o triple de lo que son ahora.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por el apoyo, los favoritos y seguidos. Los comentarios que me alegran los días, que sepan que los leo siempre.**

 **Si te gusto, o si no lo hizo ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario? (｡• ᵕ •｡)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Nana fue la primera que despertó al día siguiente, levantándose con cuidado fue a ver a los niños que dormían justo en la habitación continúa a la suya. Tuvieron que desarmar el fuerte de mantas y cobijas cuando se dieron cuenta que los nenes estaban dormidos, Tsuyoshi les puso uno de los futones grandes para que siguieran durmiendo todos juntos. Ahora que los veía, los tres dormían en las posiciones más chistosas. Tsuna estaba envuelto con la manta de pies a cabeza, con suerte se podía ver su cabello sobresalir del burrito que parecía su hijo; Takeshi no estaba mejor, por el contrario, estaba incluso peor que Tsuna, con la mitad del cuerpo afuera del futón y de cabeza a cómo debería estar, sus ronquidos solo hacían la imagen más divertida aún. El único medio normal era Kyoya, que mantenía un fuerte agarre a la almohada que probablemente no era la suya. Soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a arreglar a los niños antes de bajar a preparar el desayuno.

Con delicadeza sacó a Tsuna de su agarre con la manta, y la estiró lo suficiente para cubrir a los tres niños; Takeshi fue más difícil de girar sin que se despertará, al menos lo consiguió. Quitarle la almohada a Kyoya sería imposible, aunque encontró otra que ponerle al niño debajo su cabecita, ya que todos estaban tapados, bien acostados y cómodos. Nana finalmente salió de la habitación y se fue a la primera planta.

La casa de los Yamamoto era como un laberinto, tenía el frontis ocupado con el restaurante, pero en la parte de atrás había una casa común y corriente, si se iba hacia la derecha se podía ver un dojo; la intuición de Nana le decía que era donde dé vez cuando Tsuyoshi entrenaba. Incluso en la placa de arriba se podía leer 'Asarigumi'.

— ¿Nana? —Volteó a ver a quién estaba detrás de ella, chocando de frente con el torso de Yoshirou, vaya que era alto, estando tan cerca podía darse cuenta de que la superaba por dos cabezas—. ¿Mmh? —se notaba mucho que el sueño aún no se iba de su sistema, Nana sonrió entretenida.

— Lo siento, ¿Dormiste bien? — curioseó, captando como el otro se restregaba un ojo intentando despertar del todo.

— De maravilla —respondió sincero—. Debe ser porque estabas tú cerca.

— ¿Eh? —inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, atónita—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

— Sabes que la propiedad del cielo es la armonía ¿Verdad? —asiente—. Cuando estás cerca de nosotros, se activa inconscientemente. Lo que provoca que estemos más tranquilos, centrados. También está el que alguien más vigila tu espalda —susurro, acariciando la mejilla de la castaña. Las que poco a poco se iban calentando por la vergüenza.

— Oh, bueno. De nada.

— No es nada, ven. Creo que la lluvia está despierta.

Tsuyoshi efectivamente estaba en pie, preparando las cosas para el desayuno de todos cuando Yoshirou y Nana entraron a la cocina, con recelo, dejó que el primero también ayudará en el quehacer y cómo Nana ya se podía manejar más que bien en la cocina japonesa se ofreció a cocinar junto al chef. Los tres trabajaban en silencio, cómodamente y de manera que supieran que era lo que necesitaba el otro sin la necesidad de que lo dijera; no fu hasta que acabaron que Nana se percató de eso.

— Debe ser porque ya nos reconociste —murmuró Tsuyoshi, dedicándole una mirada a Yoshiro. En vista que él era el mayor de los dos y quien sabia más del tema para que le corrigiera si se equivocaba.

— Sí, estamos en el tercer nivel de cortejo.

— ¿Cuál fue el segundo? No, espera ¿Cuándo fue el segundo? No, ¿Hay niveles en el cortejo?

— Sí, anoche —respondió—, cuando Tsuyoshi y yo nos presentamos entre nosotros. La base del ser de elementos es la confianza y unión. Ya que ambos nos mostramos ante ti hicimos el segundo nivel.

— En otras palabras, que los elementos se conozcan entre sí es el segundo nivel de cortejo.

— Sí, primero es el cielo, luego los elementos en sí y entonces se ponen a prueba en como trabajaban entre todos. El último nivel sería el cuarto, donde nos aceptas como tus guardianes y armonizas con nosotros.

— Me han hablado mucho sobre la armonización, pero ¿Saben cómo es? Les recuerdo que soy un cielo ciento por ciento novato.

— No lo sé, es un nivel tan importante en el cortejo que en la mansión solo nos decían que sucedía hasta el tercero —suspiro—. Pero creo que es cuando dejas que tus llamas tomen un poco de poder para hacer lo que quieran, tipo lo que hizo Tsuyoshi contigo la primera vez que se vieron —lo último lo dijo en un tono lleno de sorna, provocando en el cocinero un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— ¿Mamá?

La única mujer de la cocina casi suelta un grito del susto, los otros dos hombres se habían tensado visiblemente. Ahí fue otra vez que Nana se dio cuenta de su influencia sobre ellos e intentó calmarse antes de ir donde su hijo a ver qué le pasaba.

— Buenos días mi amor —saludo, acariciando la mejilla del menor—. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

— Bien mami —sonríe—. Takeshi despertó también, dijo que tenía que pasar al baño antes.

— Vale, ¿Qué tal si ustedes ponen la mesa mientras voy a despertar a Kyoya? Tío Yoshirou y tío Tsuyoshi estarán ayudándoles.

— Está bien.

Kyoya no fue nada difícil de despertar, eso sí, tuvo que tomarlo en brazos porque no quería levantarse del futón. Bajando las escaleras con el niño en brazos se encontró con Tsuna que también quiso que lo llevará en brazos, fue un poco complicado hacer equilibrio con los dos nenes encima, pero Nana no se daría por vencida y llevó consigo a los niños hasta el comedor donde los estaban esperando todos.

— Gracias por la comida —recitaron los seis a la vez.

Nana estaba sentada en el lado derecho de la mesa, a su izquierda estaba Yoshirou y a su derecha estaba Tsuna; al frente y en el centro estaba Takeshi con Kyoya a su derecha y Tsuyoshi a su izquierda.

El desayuno fue en verdad ameno, los niños fueron los que acabaron comiendo más que los adultos. Cuando acabaron Takeshi les dijo a los otros dos que lo ayudarán a levantar los platos sucios, pues, como los adultos habían hecho el desayuno, sería aligerar su trabajo si llevaban los trastes al lavaplatos.

— Takeshi está muy bien enseñado —señaló Nana, cuando se trasladaban del comedor a una pequeña sala de la casa del chef.

— Gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo —murmuró sonriente.

— Nana, ¿Cuándo es el festival? —interrumpió Yoshirou, llamando la atención de los niños que recién iban entrando a la sala.

— ¡El festival! —gritó Tsuna, como si haberse olvidado de él hubiera sido un gran error—. Lo había olvidado. ¡Mami!

— ¿Qué ocurre Tsu? —Le siguió la corriente, abriendo los ojos espantada.

— ¿Podemos llevar a Keshi con nosotros? —Nana estaba sentada en uno de los sofás independientes, y Tsuna aprovechando eso se intentaba subir a su regazo con la mirada de perrito más tierna que podía poner. Conteniendo la risa, la madre asintió, pero antes que el niño saltará de alegría. Lo detuvo.

— Debes preguntarle a Keshi si quiere ir, y al tío Tsuyoshi si le deja ir.

— ¡Oh! ¡Oh! —de un sofá a otro. Tsuna saltó hasta que estuvo frente a frente con Takeshi y su padre—. ¿Podemos ir al festival todos juntos?

— Vaya táctica de manipulación —comento por lo bajo Yoshirou, que estaba más cercano a Nana.

— No quiero ni imaginar cómo será de adolescente.

* * *

— ¡Hasta el sábado! —se despidió Nana, sosteniendo su mano, Tsuna hacía lo mismo.

— Bye, bye~ Keshi.

Estaban en la esquina de la cuadra del restaurante, Yoshirou y Kyoya se habían tenido que ir más temprano que ellos y cómo andaban ellos en auto, ofrecieron a Nana llevarlos a su casa. Pero en vista que Takeshi quería enseñarle a Tsu su colección de figuras de béisbol, la joven madre se negó y les dio las gracias. No sin antes llenar de cariños a Kyoya por haberse portado tan bien y haberse abierto a jugar con Tsu y Keshi.

Habían decidido ir todos al festival, Yoshirou llevaría a su hijo para mejorar su relación con él. Ojalá que resultará, Nana no se imaginaba un futuro en el que Kyoya y Tetsuya no estuvieran pegados a la cadera como los veía en sus memorias.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy mami? —dijo, saltando entre las baldosas. Intentando evitar tocar la división entre ellas.

— Pues primero tienes que bañarte —un ruidoso "¡Si, baño!" Se escuchó más que claro—. Ya luego podríamos ir a comprar lo que pueda faltar para el almuerzo, y entonces ir al parque. ¿Te gusta mi plan?

— ¡Si!

Llegados a casa, Nana fue de inmediato a preparar la tina para que Tsuna se diera su baño. Ya que el castaño alegaba ser lo suficientemente "grande" para bañarse en la tina solo con sus juguetes, la joven solo lo ayudó a lavarse el cabello, porque era lo más complicado de hacer, siempre lo tenía enmarañado y era toda una proeza conseguir que bajará su volumen.

— ¿Crees que tu cabello está un poco largo? —cuestionó Nana, notando que ahora podía hacer una pequeña coleta en la parte baja de su nuca con todo el pelo que tenía—. ¿Quieres ir a la peluquería?

— No... Tsuna quiere tenerlo largo —murmuró el menor con sus juguetes nadando a su alrededor—. ¡Cómo Domo!

— Claro, claro. Ya luego veremos si hay alguna bandana roja por ahí.

Media hora después salieron del baño, Tsuna estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza con la toalla de Nana porque los dos se habían olvidado de llevar la más pequeña que era la suya. Tsuna se puso su ropa interior y camiseta solo, ya había aprendido a hacerlo. Nana lo ayudó a ponerse la jardinera café clara que tenía un león en el centro, se notaba desde ya que a su pequeño bebé le gustaban los felinos salvajes.

— Vamos, prepararé el almuerzo ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— Si mami.

Decidida a hacer algo más complicado para que Tsuna fuera viendo cómo hacer las cosas en la cocina, optó por preparar un omelette con arroz, no sería mucho; pero serviría para que Tsuna entendiera más del cuidado que hay que tener con las cosas de la cocina. Y también a como cocinar, siempre era bueno que un niño supiera las cosas básicas de la casa, comenzar a enseñarle sería lo mejor.

— ¿Quieres revolver tú la mezcla? —Tsuna asintió tan rápido que incluso llegó a preocuparse por su nuca—. Esto se llama batido se hace con huevo, harina y demás. Puede variar dependiendo que estemos haciendo.

— ¿Cómo galletas?

— Exacto, el batido para las galletas es distinto al que estamos haciendo.

— Oooh~.

Continuaron así de forma tal que fuera didáctico para el niño, trasladando el banquito que Tsuna debía usar para alcanzar los muebles y que Nana le robaba de vez en cuando para tomar los condimentos, especias y platos que a veces guardaba demasiado alto. No entendía como para guardar las cosas era tan descuidada a veces. Cuando la olla del arroz finalmente se apagó, ambos tenían más que lista la mesa del comer para almorzar.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Qué mi amor?

— ¿tío Yoshirou y tío Tsuyoshi no se llevan bien? —Nana arqueó una de sus finas cejas intrigada por lo dicho—. Los escuché pelear anoche.

— Ah —limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta, comenzó—. No es que se lleven mal simplemente son más cautelosos, no se conocen y no hay la confianza que Kyo, Keshi y tú tienen. Los adultos son un poco más complicados que los niños, cariño, solo dales tiempo —sonríe—. Además, por algo accedieron a pasar el festival con nosotros ¿No es así?

Los ojitos brillantes de Tsuna llenaron de cariño el corazón de su madre.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Otra pregunta? —bromeó—. Vaya que estás curioso hoy.

— ¿Qué es un _cielo_?

El tiempo se detuvo ante Nana, un sudor frío recorrió su columna vertebral que provocó escalofríos en todo su cuerpo. Estaba sentada, pero aun así podía sentir a sus piernas dejar de funcionar en ese instante; ¿Qué le podía decir? ¿Cuándo los había escuchado? ¿Cuánto estuvo escuchando de la conversación que tuvieron la Yoshirou, Tsuyoshi y ella? No podía mentirle, iba contra sus principios para cambiar el futuro de su hijo. Pero ¿Cómo decirle algo tan extenso y complicado a un niño de apenas 3 años? Su mirada chocó con la miel de su hijo, llena de curiosidad e inocencia. Inocencia infantil que no quería dañar contándole sobre las llamas que dormían en su cuerpo. ¿Cuán grande sería el impacto si se enteraba ahora o en su preadolescencia?

Cerró los párpados por un segundo, respiró hondo y decidida volvió a abrirlos.

— Un _cielo_ , es el nombre que se le da al centro y base de un set de elementos —dio inicio a su relato con lentitud, buscando las palabras más sencillas para hacer entender a Tsuna sobre lo que llevaba en su interior—. Hay, cierto superpoder en nosotros cariño.

— ¡¿En serio?! —chilló lleno de emoción e incredulidad, la enternecía, de verdad. Pero tenía que decirle todo primero.

— Sí, pero Tsuna. Déjame acabar —suspiro—. Este superpoder, es muy importante, y un secreto que debemos llevar entre nosotros. Sólo nosotros mi amor, hay personas malas que pueden perseguirte por él. Ni siquiera papá puede saber de él.

— Pero... ¿Y Kyo y Keshi?

— No cariño, al menos por ahora no. Te diré cuando les puedas decir a ellos ¿Esta bien? Pero entiende por favor, no quiero que te hagan daño. Será un secreto.

— Está bien mami.

— Y Tsuna —dijo llamando la atención de su bebé—. No dejes que nadie, pero nadie te toque si no quieres que lo hagan; aunque te digan que es para que te sientas bien, o algo por el estilo. Nadie, ni tu padre, ni algún tío, o algún amigo. Sea hombre o mujer.

— Sí mami.

— Bien, bien —soltó un poco del aire que estaba conteniendo y frotó su frente—. ¿Vamos al parque? Creo que ambos necesitamos un poco de aire libre. Ve a ponerte tus zapatos, yo iré a buscar una chaqueta.

* * *

El clima estaba a su favor, y el parque estaba cerca de casa. ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

Desde su lugar en la banca Nana observaba a Tsuna jugar en el arenero con otro niño y una niña, no se veían para nada parecidos a alguien que ella recordará, lo que la alegraba bastante. Tsuna se estaba haciendo sus propios amigos, lejos de la mafia; y no, Kyoya y Takeshi no contaban. Sus padres y tutores tenían sus papeles más que manchados.

Sin darse cuenta jugaba con el anillo Mare, Lo llevaba de un dedo a otro entre el índice y el pulgar. Estaba ansiosa con todo lo que llevaba pasándole, primero el enterarse de otro elemento que Kawahira no estaba mintiendo cuando le dijo que sus llamas se podían presentar en cualquier momento, quizás periódicamente o de manera inmediata. Cómo le hervía la sangre darle la razón al enigmático humanoide. Además, estaba lo otro, el tener a dos elementos intentando acortejarla ¿Era la única que encontraba loco todo esto? Quizás, era la única civil, bueno; antigua civil. Porque no podía negarlo, ya estaba metiéndose poco a poco en el asunto de la mafia. El último periodo solo había sido uno de descanso y para acomodarse a su vida, tenía que volver a centrarse en su misión. Apurar las cosas no sería necesario, pero si podía empezar a entrenarse a sí misma. Al menos recordar y aprender a manipular su nuevo cuerpo en batalla. Yoshirou quizás podía ayudarle con eso, él era el de mayor experiencia que conocía, soy estaba el tema del clan Hibari. Toshirou llamaba mucho su atención, su esposa igual; aunque no los conocía todavía (porque, siendo sincera consigo misma, sabía que en algún momento tendría que hablar con los padres de Kyoya) estaba muy interesada en saber su punto de vista de las cosas que pasarían a futuro.

Espera, ¿Estaba pensado en compartir su información? Pero no era _tan_ mala idea, sería para un bien común. Diablos, sería beneficioso para todos los implicados. Su duda estaba en cómo hacerlo, no podía simplemente llegar y decir: "¡Hey! ¿Saben qué? Su hijo será el guardián de la nube de mi hijo, y quería pedirles su apoyo para evitar que mi hijo se vuelva la marioneta de mi esposo y su familia mafiosa" si salía viva de eso entonces sería un milagro.

Entonces ¿Cómo?

— ¡Nana! Qué alegría verte.

Debía existir una forma coherente de hacer las cosas, argh. Cómo detestaba tener que pensar demasiado las cosas, no era la mejor estratega, ¡Su deber no era ese en el ejercito!

—¿Nana? Oye, ¿me escuchas?

Oh y estaba lo de enseñarle a Tsuna sobre las llamas, Yoshirou y Tsuyoshi le habían dicho que en sus clanes se hacía así y probablemente en la mafia también ¿Cómo era que todos los mocosos que venían de Italia sabían de las llamas siendo tan jóvenes? Lambo era el mejor ejemplo, con cinco años y ya sabía cómo manejar sus llamas. Aunque eso podía ser contraproducente, Tsuna y Xanxus eran ejemplos más que perfectos de lo que pasaba con niños que presentaban sus llamas demasiado jóvenes, quizás por eso el pequeño era tan inquieto.

— Nana.

Sus llamas buscaban una forma de salir, pero como no encontraban ninguna provocaban en él su genio horrible y actitud mimada. Claro, sin mencionar que era parte de una familia mafiosa y varón, recordando lo machistas que son los mafiosos.

— Lindo anillo, déjame verlo.

— ¡Kya!

Cuando las manos frías de quien fuera que estaba frente a ella toparon con su torso no pudo contener el grito de sorpresa, eso le sirvió como llamado de atención. Alzó la mirada para ver de quién se trataba y se encontró con la sonrisa traviesa de una muy conocida enfermera.

— Haruhi.

— Finalmente me haces caso —alego la otra desde su lugar, poniendo sus brazos en forma de jarra a cada lado de la cadera—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te tenía tan en el espacio? ¿Un chico quizás?

— Haru- ¡Haruhi! Estoy casada, ¿Recuerdas? —aunque no le gustaba mucho su marido, no mucha elección cuando llegó a este mundo venía con el paquete. Cómo Tsuna, él era un bonus.

— Sí, sí, pero tu marido nunca está. ¿Me equivoco? —silencio—. Ahí tengo mi respuesta, todavía recuerdo que no los fue a visitar ni los llamó cuando estaban en el hospital.

— A veces pienso que me casé con un fantasma —suspiro—, pero no creo que vinieras a que habláramos de mi vida marital ¿No es así?

— No tienes ni una pizca de diversión —dijo, dejándose caer en el espacio vacío junto a ella—. ¿Qué más puede hacer la esposa desempleada de un honorable abogado un día como este más sino hablar sobre temas triviales como la vida marital de su amiga?

— Has pasado demasiado tiempo con las señoras de edad Haruhi, se te está pegando chismosa.

— ¿Una dama como yo? Nunca. Es solo que mi vecina me tiene hasta la corona de tantos chismes en nuestro vecindario, necesitaba aire fresco y Hana quería pasar a comprar un libro que su padre le recomendó.

— Hana... Tiene tres años ¿Verdad?

— Mi esposo, Nana. Es toda su culpa —farfulló en un falso tono de desesperación, agregando a su actuación sus manos afirmando su cabeza. La movía de un lado a otro.

Ambas rompieron a reír a carcajadas, llamando la atención de más de alguna persona que andaba por ahí y la de los niños que se preguntaban qué era lo tan chistoso que hacía a las mamás reírse tan fuerte.

—Lo siento, lo siento. No puedo imaginarme una niña de tres años con un libro y no reír —solloza entre risas, las lágrimas saliendo por la intensidad de su carcajada.

— Ay mi Dios, si la vieras —suspiro—. Solo lo hace para satisfacer a su padre, es la niña de sus ojos y él su amado príncipe.

— Mi madre decía que el primer amor de una niña era su padre —su primera madre, no la de Nana. Sino la que tuvo en su anterior vida.

— Debe ser así, yo también tengo lindas memorias con mi padre —sonríe—. Dime, ¿viniste con tu hijo?

— Sí, está en-

Al momento de querer señalar con la mirada el arenero se dio cuenta que a tres metros de ellas estaban caminando hacia dónde estaban Hana y Tsuna. El último estaba llorando entre hipos mientras que Hana sostenía su mano con firmeza, su ceño fruncido la hacía ver incluso mayor que una niña de su edad.

Las dos madres se pusieron alerta de inmediato, Nana acercándose a Tsuna buscando algún índice de alguna herida y Haruhi haciendo lo mismo por su hija.

—¿¡Qué sucedió!? —dijo Haruhi tomando por los hombros a Hana.

— Un idiota empezó a tirarle arena a mi libro y Tsuna intentó llamarle la atención, pero como era un idiota le tiró el pelo diciéndole que una niña no debía meterse con él.

— Luego- luego me empujó cuando le dije que era un niño —murmuró restregando su mano sobre su ojo lloroso—. Sharon lo pateó y nos dijo que corriéramos.

— ¿Sharon?

— Hi.

Una niña de aparentes cinco años estaba frente a ellos ahora, su brillante cabello rubio platino y ojos azules exclamaban "extranjera", además que los había saludado en inglés.

— Oh —Nana fue la primera en recuperarse de su sorpresa y le sonrió con cariño a la niña—. « _Hola pequeña_ _»_ —saludó, agachándose al nivel de la niña—. « _Muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo_ »

Los ojos de la nena destellaron de emoción, quizás por qué le había agradecido o porque le hablaba en un lenguaje sencillo para ella.

— « _¡No fue nada! Mi primo pequeño es como él, y también lo ayudo con los brabucones_ » —Lo decía tan relajada y orgullosa de si misma que provoco una risita en Nana.

— « _¿¡En serio?! Que suertudo es tu primo entonces, teniendo a alguien tan fuerte y buena como tú_ »

— « _Gracias, señorita_ »

— « _De nada, ahora anda con tus padres. Te están llamando_ _»_

La niña se fue después corriendo hacia su mamá y papá que la estaban llamando, Nana levantó a Tsuna y lo llevo con ella hasta la banca. Haruhi la seguía con una mirada llena de sorpresa.

— no sabía que hablabas otro idioma.

— ¿Eh? O eso, lo aprendí en la primaria, mi madre fue una mujer muy viajera antes de establecer una relación con mi padre. Ella manejaba cinco idiomas, me heredó el inglés —sonríe, acomodando entre sus brazos al menor—. No es tan complicado cuando aprendes lo básico.

—¿Me enseñaría? —interrumpió Hana, quien también estaba en el regazo de su madre como Tsuna.

— Yo también —se escuchó el murmullo desde su hombro, donde Tsuna estaba escondido.

— No tengo ningún problema —le dijo a la niña—, pero es tu madre la que debe decidir.

Una mirada fue suficiente para hacer que Haruhi cediera.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme en eso? Tener inglés como segundo idioma ayuda mucho en el currículum.

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero dime, porque dejaste de trabajar.

— Voy a tener un hermanito —interrumpió de nuevo, Hana. Jugando con los mechones de su mamá.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —cuestionó Haruhi, viendo sorprendida a su hija.

— Es lo que papá les dice a sus amigos cuando hablan por teléfono.

— Ugh —suspiro—, no Hana. No tendrás un hermanito, tu padre solo está demente.

— ¿Mami? —llamaron desde su hombro, Nana bajo la cabeza un poco para ver el rostro de su hijo. Se veía peligrosamente entusiasmado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo tener un hermanito?

— ¡JA!

Tuvo que conformarse con darle un pellizco a Haruhi, porque Hana se encargó de taparle la boca parece que su risotada fue demasiado fuerte para los delicados oídos de la princesa, porque su ceño fruncido no dejaba su frente.

— Quizás en unos años Tsu —respondió, y no mentía. Tenía muchas ideas en mente de como hacer que los niños de la antigua familia de su hijo también formaran parte de la suya, solamente que ahora se irían por el ámbito más legal.

— ¿Qué tal si tú eres mi hermanito? —dijo Hana, reposando en el pecho de su madre.

— ¿En serio? ¿Se puede? —casi en un susurro siguió—, ¿Aunque seamos de diferentes papás?

— Según sé, un hermano te cuida y te protege —respondió sería, bueno, tan seria como podía ser una niña de tres años—. Y es lo que hicimos contra ese _mono_ que nos atacó, protegernos el uno al otro.

— Oh —como si todo eso fuera necesario para responder su duda, y al parecer lo era.

— Entonces, yo soy la hermana mayor y tú eres mi hermanito.

— Está bien.

En vista de que la pena y enojo de los niños se había esfumado, ambos se fueron de nuevo a jugar, tan solo que ahora fueron en dirección a los columpios. Dónde más niños estaban jugando y los recibieron con alegría.

— Eso... No me lo esperaba.

— Tampoco yo.

* * *

 **[1] Domo: El personaje principal de una de las series de Gundam, tenía el pelo ligeramente parecido al de Tsuna, y usaba una bandana roja.**

 **[2] Headcanon que Tsuna era un otaku bebé, le encantaba las series de Mechas y por eso su sueño era hacer un robort de grande :D**

 **[3] El nombre del dojo de la familia Yamamoto es canon, lo saque de la wiki xD**

 **A/N: ¡Cumplí mi palabra! Dije que comenzaría a hacer los capítulos más largos y aquí lo tienen, estoy super feliz conmigo misma.**

 **La cirugía me fue de maravilla, ¡Aunque les aviso que tengo otra para Junio! Aún no soy completamente libre. En fin, muchas gracias por el apoyo, incluso aunque no estuviera presente, es gracias a ustedes que la historia ve un mañana. Besos para todos, se lo merecen.**

 **¡Respuestas!**

 **CassioBlack: No te preocupes cariño, lo decía en broma. ¡Lo siento! Estaba semi inconsciente cuando respondí a los comentarios y luego ni siquiera revisé si se habían traspasado bien, disculpa. No dejaré que Lambo sea un guardián, pro si será parte de la familia, ¡Sabía que no podía ser la única! ¿Verdad? Son una ternura, no importa que los dos se hagan los duros. Ya veremos, ya veremos. ¡Pues ahora se está arreglando eso! ¿Ya vez el capitulo que les hice como regalo de mi llegada? Besos.**

 **Silkie19: Tu lo haz dicho, solo se hacen los duros. La verdad son solo unos niños demasiado grandes xD**

 **Niknok19: Se nota que sabes de ello, muchas gracias dulzura. ¡Finalmente salí de uno, por eso el capitulo tal largo!**

 **Satorichiva: Mi sailor scout! Muy buen comentario, era a lo que quería llegar. No es necesario que sean de mismo elemento para buscarse pelea entre sí; por eso mismo Nana esta pensando en entrenar, necesita saber a lo que se enfrenta(?. De seguro le ayudan a Kyoya, el solo necesitaba un poquito de amor. Si, si, lo siento. Es que el estrés tomo poder sobre mi u.u**

 **Lina: ¿Quién sabe? Quizás sí o quizás no.**

 **Natt7: Todos pierden la cabeza con el anillo Mare, me dan ternura. Las posibilidades que hay con el anillo Mare son infinitas, se verán en el futuro. Byakuran es todo un misterio para mí, ¡No sé que hacer con ese pequeño malvavisco!**

 **Xirons20: Gracias por el cumplido. _Ah,_ no sabes lo contenta que me haces al saber que no era la única que pensaba así; todos están ansiosos de ver el mundo arder para Iemitsu xD**

 **Niknok19: Esta bien, conste que fuiste tu la que me dio la idea. No tenía planes malévolos como el chantaje, pero ya hiciste que picara. ¡Muchas gracias cariño! ¡Besos!**

 **Satorichiva: Salio de maravilla, ya los malestares por fin se fueron. ¡Ay! Solo imaginársela da diabetes, ja. Ojalá que así sea para todos, Nana es bastante sincera con sus sentimientos y pensamientos, no quiere dejar a nadie de lado por nadie ni nada. Aunque no creo que eso los detenga.**

 ** _Ah,_ estoy tan contenta. Además, ya mañana vuelvo a la rutina, finalmente. Estar en casa me deprime demasiado. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, los seguidos y favoritos. Sé que siempre lo digo, ¡Pero es porque de verdad o siento! Se merecen el cielo y más **

**Si te gusto o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo expresas con un comentario?**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Los desastres comenzaron el día jueves con Nana agarrando un resfriado por haberse topado con alguien en el supermercado que lo tenía, tenia 39° de fiebre y con suerte podía mantenerse de pie por unas cuantas horas, Tsuna estaba más que nervioso, estaba ansioso y no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su mamá. Una de las razones por las que deicidio llamar a la casa de Kyoya cuando su madre se estaba dando un baño a duras penas con la conciencia semi despierta, ni habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando aparecieron Kyoya, Yoshirou y el doctor de la familia Hibari a ver el estado de Nana.

—¿Cuánto dijiste que tenía anoche Tsuna? —pregunto el doctor al pequeño castaño que se encogía sobre el regazo de Kyoya.

—Mami dijo que tenía 39° de fiebre —murmuró, no conocía un número más grande que ese aún, por eso mismo que estaba tan nervioso. Su mami tenía mucha fiebre.

—Bien, bien. Señora Sawada, ¿Ha tomado algo para el resfriado? —Nana, que finalmente salió del baño cuando escucho la puerta de la entrada sonar asintió con pereza—. ¿Un fármaco en especial?

—Paracetamol nada más, tenía demasiado dolor de cabeza —respondió con sinceridad, detrás de ella estaba Yoshirou peinando su cabello recién secado—. No podía dormir tranquila así que pensé que eso funcionaria.

—Bien, no está del todo mal. Pero para la próxima no se auto medique, vaya a la sala de urgencias por aquí cerca —continuo el doctor, buscando en su maletín algunas bolsas que le entregó a la mujer—, tome estos cada ocho horas por seis días. Eso sería todo, su pecho no está demasiado inflamado y sus cuerdas vocales no están irritadas, puede descansar tranquila. Ya la otra semana podrá andar como siempre.

—¿Debo estar en reposo?

—Unos tres días seria lo óptimo, pero si prefiere hacerlo más solo necesita decirme.

—¿Cree que estaré estable al menos para el sábado en la noche? —pregunto entre susurros, intentando no llamar la atención de los niños que veían algún anime infantil en la televisión.

—¿Quiere ir al festival de año nuevo? —cuestiono a sabiendas que se trataba de eso—. Lo siento, pero lo recomendable seria que no lo hiciera. Pero claro, es solo una opinión médica, es su decisión si decide ir de todas maneras.

Con un puchero, Nana despidió al doctor, Yoshirou tuvo que ausentarse un poco pues tenía que ir a dejar al señor a la casa principal. Dejando a cargo de los niños a Nana y dejando a cargo de Nana a los niños.

—¿Tienen hambre?

* * *

Desde ahí las cosas se fueron en picada porque el siguiente día, viernes. Nana fue la primera en despertar como siempre y tuvo la mala intuición que de algo sucedería. El destino dándole la razón de nuevo hizo que al mediodía cuando estaba por almorzar con Tsunayoshi tuviera que contestar el teléfono.

— _"¡Nana!"_ —Ni siquiera tuvo las ganas de responderle al mandril ese porque le corto de inmediato, ya luego si volvía a llamar le respondería, solamente si se sentía lo suficientemente estable para controlar sus emociones.

Pero no fue solo eso, estaba más irritante que de costumbre y sentía que constantemente se estaba asfixiando, no importaba en qué posición estaba o cuantos ejercicios de respiración hiciera, se estaba poniendo más ansiosa que de costumbre y se estaba enojando cada vez más. Su única solución lógica fue ir a buscar a Tsuyoshi y que él la ayudara a tranquilizarse.

—¿Por qué piensas que podía ayudarte?

—Usa tus llamas, sé que la habilidad de la llama de la lluvia es la tranquilidad. Venga, _tranquilízame._

Ese fue el peor error que pudieron haber cometido porque justo cuando Tsuyoshi materializo sus llamas en su puño, Nana perdió total completo de las suyas. Lo que no captó fue que el anillo Mare las absorbió todas en ese mismo momento y la joven se fue a negro de un segundo a otro.

* * *

Fue tan repentino, tan de la nada que Nana solo podía mantenerse en un lugar quieta. Estaba, estaba en un hospital. _De nuevo._

—Madame Nana —llamaron detrás de ella, cuando se giró a ver quién era se topó con una mujer europea. Esta llevaba una bata blanca, tenía el cabello rizado rojo hasta la cintura y grandes ojos verdes. No lucia molesta de verla, se veía incluso feliz—. ¡Madame! Debe decirme cuando querrá pasear, no ve que su esposo luego nos reprocha a nosotras de no cuidarla lo suficiente.

—¿Mi esposo?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Monsieur León siempre está preocupado por usted madame! —ríe—, ojalá tuviera a un marido como Monsieur, venga, venga. Su hijo la está esperando.

Cuando la tomo del brazo fue que se dio cuenta que no llevaba la vestimenta de un interno del hospital, ni siquiera la de un paciente. Usaba una falda tubo y una blusa común y corriente, pero ¿Dónde estaba? Quería hacer preguntas, detener a la brillante enfermera y exigirle respuestas. Como, ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Cómo se sabía su nombre? ¿Y quién mierda era Federico?

La dejo ir cuando llegaron a una puerta al final del tercer piso, y solamente sabía dónde estaban porque lo vio en las señaléticas de los pasillos. Entonces la mujer abrió la puerta con cuidado, demasiado despacio para su gusto, pero no dijo nada, porque lo que había dentro la dejo espantada.

Acostado en una camilla estaba _Tsunayoshi_ , tenía tantos cables a su alrededor que le era difícil lograr identificar de donde comenzaba su hijo y de donde partían las maquinas. El sonido del monitor de signos vitales, la bomba de oxígeno y otras más eran lo único que se escuchaba, no quería acercarse demasiado a la camilla porque no quería ver el cuerpo demacrado de su hijo, pero aun así lo hizo.

Fue un error porque apenas se acercó notó como ciertas partes del cuerpo de Tsuna estaban con marcas de quemaduras de segundo grado, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

—El joven es un chico fuerte —escucho que comentaba la muchacha, no le estaba prestando demasiada atención, solamente se acercaba más y más a la cabeza de su hijo para hacerle cariño—. Pocos chicos como él soportarían después de una batalla como la que tuvo.

—¿Contra quién fue? —susurro, peinando los castaños cabellos de su hijo.

—¿No lo recuerda? —pregunto casi asustada la muchacha—. ¡Con Federico por supuesto! ¡Durante la batalla de los cielos! Fue un milagro que Don Timoteo ayudara a Monsieur después de eso.

—Este… Monsieur, ¿Es Iemitsu?

—¡Madame! Parece como si hubiera olvidado todo —dijo risueña—, Monsieur es _Monsieur,_ y punto. Como joven Tsunayoshi es el joven amo Leonardo.

—Ah… lo… había olvidado.

—Bueno, el horario de visitas esta por acabar. Y no queremos que los hombres de Federico se enteren que el joven amo está aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

—Esta…bien.

Cuando salieron de la habitación y la chica la llevo a la sala de espera para despedirla, Nana no esperaba tener que salir del hospital para encontrarse con Kawahira en su traje de _Checkerface._

Estaba muy tentada a gritarle por que le diera explicaciones, pero fue que apareciera detrás de él Uni lo que la detuvo.

—¿Q-Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

—Oh, pero que sorpresa. No esperaba que ya utilizaras el poder del anillo tan pronto Nana —dijo con un tono burlón—. Pero no es por nosotros que deberías preocuparte, sino que de ti misma.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Quiere decir —llamo su atención Uni—, que si pasas demasiado tiempo aquí podías quedar atrapada y no volver a tu antiguo universo propio.

—¿Por qué este universo en específico me atrapó?

—Oh no, no, no. Esto fue totalmente al azar, estas en universo _distópico_ para tu familia, como puedes ver, aquí tu marido sigue estando ausente para tu hijo y para ti. Y también utilizo a Tsunayoshi para ganar poder en Vongola, lo malo es que aquí, _Federico_ es el otro heredero que queda.

—¿Qué hay de Xanxus? ¿Él no hubiera peleado con Federico también por el trono de la Vongola?

—Quizás tu Xanxus, pero el de aquí. Murió bajo las manos de su hermano mayor, como puedes ver. La Vongola de este mundo es mucho más sanguinaria y despiadada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de eso, Nana no sabía qué hacer, tenía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mente en blanco.

—¿Qué hay de las llamas de Tsunayoshi? ¿Fueron aquí selladas también?

—Sí —asintió, triste la joven jefa de Giglio Nero—. Es por eso que su vida se está apagando.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que significa Nana, las llamas selladas de Tsunayoshi están intentando mantenerse con vida a costa de las defensas de tu hijo —respondió cortante el humanoide—, y su alma se está tiñendo de negro a cada segundo que eso pasa.

—Eso quiere decir que-

—Si esto sigue así, Tsunayoshi puede que seda a su sed de venganza y quiera ir contra Federico, con las llamas de la noche. Y siendo parte de Vindice.

" _Por lo que estamos aquí para detenerlo"_ quedo sin decir, pero era demasiado claro para ella, " _Vindice no podrá manejar tamaño de llamas como las de Tsuna_ " querían decir también. Era más que obvio y Nana no podía simplemente dejarlos ir a matar a su hijo para que este no se transformara en un maldito zombi carcelero. Maldición, llevaba en este universo solo unos minutos y ya se sentía más que agobiada.

—No puedo dejar que lo hagan —murmuro, sintiendo como poco a poco un calor se iba presentando en su cuerpo.

—Nana, es esto o dejar que el mundo se pudra con Tsunayoshi.

" _Si el mundo dejo que esto le pasara a mi hijo, por mí se puede ir bien al infierno_ " dijo una voz en la cabeza de Nana.

Fue ahí que se dio cuenta que su conciencia estaba fragmentada en dos ahora, la de la Nana de este mundo y la suya. No sabía en qué momento había sucedido, pero su otra yo había vuelto a tomar control de su cuerpo, dejándola a ella como espectadora de lo que ocurría en su entorno.

De repente en sus manos se formó una lanza, y en ambas puntas la llama del cielo se iluminó. Era casi tan brillante como la de Tsunayoshi, sin llegar a ser tan hermosa como era aquella, su ataque se fue a la yugular de Kawahira, a su alter ego ni siquiera le importaba que la niña estuviera presente. Los veía como una amenaza para su hijo, y los quería eliminar en ese mismo momento.

Cuando Kawahira hizo chasquear sus dedos, Nana volvió a ver todo oscuro.

* * *

Al momento de abrir los ojos, lo primero que escucho fueron los llantos de unos niños. Más específicamente, _sus niños_.

Nana se intentó levantar de inmediato, pero le costó demasiado salir de la crisálida donde estaba encerrada. Y penas se movió un poco sintió como intentaban romper partes de la cosa esa.

Los primeros rostros que reconoció fueron los de Tsuyoshi y Yoshirou, había otro hombre más con ellos. No podía recordar de quien se podía tratar, pero sus instintos le gritaban, _nube._ Cómo también le gritaban por Tsuyoshi, lluvia y Yoshirou, tormenta, había alguien más en la habitación porque podía sentir de esa persona las llamas activas de un sol.

—¡Nana! ¡Nana! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Estás viva! —exclamaba al borde de las lágrimas Tsuyoshi, se intentó sentar en la crisálida, y fue con el frio que llego a su espalda que notó que estaba desnuda, pero poco le importaba. Necesitaba abrazar a sus elementos en ese mismo momento.

Y su corazón gritaba por ver a su hijo vivo y sano.

Tsunayoshi corrió a abrazarla al mismo momento que alguien le cubría con una manta, no se movió ni un poco para ver de quien se trataba porque su concentración estaba solamente en su pequeña motita de pelos.

—¡Maaaami! ¡Mami! ¡Mami no desaparezcas de nuevo! ¡Mami! —sollozaba sobre su pecho, no se contuvo más y lloró con él de igual manera, susurrándole promesas que creía podría cumplir.

Kyoya se acercó después con cautela y Takeshi también, no titubeo ni un segundo en tomar a los otros dos niños bajo sus brazos igual. A la mierda su desnudes, necesitaba poder sentir a sus pequeños con ella.

Tsuyoshi se arrodilló a su lado y dejó caer su cabeza junto a la suya, las lágrimas también caían por sus mejillas y Nana con su mano izquierda le tocaba el rostro dándole el poco calor que podía brindarle. Todos habían estado desesperados con la situación que acaban de vivir, y Nana estaba bajo un estrés emocional que lo único que le pedía era caer dormida en su cama con sus niños y sus guardianes con ella. Porque necesitaba tenerlos cerca, su llama estaba finalmente libre y explotaba de toda necesidad de dejar su marca en todo lo suyo.

Ya mañana hablarían sobre lo que ocurrió, ya mañana Nana se vestiría, y ya mañana hablaría con los otros dos elementos que estaban en su casa. Porque en ese momento lo único que pedía era un poco de descanso.

 **[1] Sí, se trataba de Iemitsu el de la llamada.**

 **[2] Estuve pensando mucho en cómo hacer esta escena, quería demostrar cómo sería el primer uso del anillo Mare para Nana. En mi opinión personal, Byakuran había visto error, tras error, a sus seres querido morir por distintas cosas, creo que eso lo hizo llegar al punto de querer empezar todo de nuevo. Crear una utopía para los suyos, el universo al que lleva el anillo a Nana es uno horrible. Sí, pero es uno donde ella no había hecho nada, y esas fueron las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **[3] Habrá a futuro otra aparición de otros universos también, más bonitos, más horribles y peores. Quiero que Nana se dé cuenta de que lo que le ocurrió a Byakuran no fue completamente su culpa, según mi memoria, Byakuran obtiene el anillo mare en la universidad, tenía 18-20 años. Una edad donde seguía siendo manipulable e influenciable.**

 **[4]** _"Su mente estaba fragmentada_ **" A eso me refería con lo de Byakuran, Byakuran no tiene solamente _sus_ memorias. Tiene memorias de un millón de universos, malos, buenos, horribles y hermosos. Un millón de voces en tu cabeza que lo único que te dicen es "el mundo fue una mierda con lo nuestro, entonces seremos una mierda con el mundo". La Nana que vio nuestra Nana, era una madre devota, que vio lo mal que quedo su hijo y se culpaba día a día. Una Nana que sabía sobre su poder y que lo usaría para _matar_ a todo el que podría poner en peligro a su retoño. **

**[5] Lo último que recuerdo de los viajes a otros universos de Byakuran era que este formaba una tipo crisálida a su alrededor y cuando salía lo hacía desnudo, ya saben. Esas veces que Bluebell quería ir a molestarlo, pero Kykyo la detenía.**

 **[6] ¿QUIÉNES SON LOS OTROS DOS ELEMENTOS?**

 **¡Respuestas!**

 **Niknok19: ¡Tenía muchas ganas de volver! Y sí, intentaré hacerlos más largos como el ultimo que publiqué, pero de ahí a que lo logre es otra cosa. Definitivamente habrán saltos de tiempo, soy demasiado floja como para no hacerlos :P**

 **Satorichiva: ¡Hola! Hana sigue siendo una niña adorable, aunque no creo que no deje un poco de la vieja Hana en ella. Como esa costumbre que tiene de llamar a todos los que no le caen bien "monos". Fiuf, muchas gracias estuve pensando mucho como hacerlo, escribiendo y borrando a cada segundo porque no me gustaba como quedaba y no lo sentía bien explicado. Tu comentario al menos me tranquiliza.**

 **Roxi100: ¡Hola cariño! Bienvenida, bienvenida. –le da té verde y galletas- me alegra un montón que a gente nueva por aquí. ¡Claro que seguiré! Solo espera que ya verás lo que sucederá a futuro.**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Nana despertó con los brazos acalambrados, a cada lado tenía a uno de los niños acostados sobre ella. Tsunayoshi y Takeshi compartían uno de sus brazos mientras Kyoya se adueñaba del otro, menos mal que estaba en su cama porque si no hubiera sido muy difícil dejar salir sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que estaba vistiendo una camiseta de las suyas; quien fuera que la hubiera vestido debió haber ido a su cuarto a sacar algo de su ropa para hacerlo entonces.

Cuando se levantó y cerró los ojos por un segundo pudo sentir como poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a ponerse en su lugar, además de que sentía las llamas de los cuatro adultos que estaban en su casa aún, las de Tsuyoshi y Yoshirou eran las que formaban un lazo con la suya. Pero la de los otros dos estaban bien aisladas.

La habitación donde estaba era la de invitados, tuvo que salir con precaución de no hacer demasiado ruido porque podía despertar a los niños. Ya en su cuarto se pudo ropa interior y cambió sus prendas por unas más decentes, ni siquiera pensaba en peinar su melena porque podía sentir la ansiedad de sus guardianes esperándola abajo en la primera planta.

El primero en interceptarla fue Yoshirou, quien la sostuvo entre sus brazos por largos segundos. No había alcanzado a terminar de bajar la escalera cuando el mayor la había capturado, eso sí, no tenía ningún inconveniente con dejarse hacer por su guardián.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó desde su cuello, donde tenía enterrada su cara. Su aliento chocando con su piel hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasara por toda su columna.

—Mejor —le susurró acariciando los cabellos de su nuca—. Vamos, Tsuyoshi debe estar asustado también.

En la cocina estaban los otros tres restantes, Tsuyoshi se levantó al instante que la escuchó y la fue abrazar con la misma efusividad que su compañero había hecho. Nana solamente se concentró en reconfortar a sus amigos, estaba mucho más relajada, y sentía su mente más despejada. Cuando se separaron por fin pudo ver a los otros dos individuos. Llevándose la sorpresa de que no los reconocía para nada.

—¿Quiénes sois? —cuestionó en medió de sus dos guardianes.

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer, ambos eran bastante jóvenes. al menos no menores que ella, la muchacha estaba vestida de negro mientras el otro estaba de traje. Llevaba una corbata de cuadros y guantes iguales.

—¡Hoho-! —iba a comenzar el chico, pero al instante la mujer le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza, provocando que este callera de cara contra el suelo.

Acomodando su cabello como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, la mujer se presentó sin temor.

—Yume Kawahira —suspiro—, este imbécil de acá es Tsunomichi. El sirviente de mi padre, vinimos porque supimos de tu primer viaje, y ese tipo quería saber que viste.

* * *

Todos estaban sentados en el salón con rostros serios, Nana era la que más ansiosa estaba con todo porque además de tener todas las dudas que ya tenía con respecto de los dos infiltrados. Ocurría también que estaba pensando en cómo hacer para explicar a sus guardianes lo que estaba pasando.

Ella estaba sentada sobre uno de los cojines en el suelo y Yoshirou estaba detrás de ella en el sofá, Tsuyoshi estaba a su derecha. Los otros dos, Yume y Tsunomichi se acomodaron de tal manera que estuvieran frente a frente con ellos.

—Primero, alguien puede decirnos sobre este supuesto ¿viaje? —interceptó Yoshirou a nadie en especial. Yume le dirigió una mirada a Nana, invitándola a que ella lo hiciera.

—Ah... —suspiró—. Yo lo haré, servirá también para que todos sepan porqué y como los adquirí.

Tsuyoshi la tomó de su mano, brindándole algo de apoyo y calor. Nana le sonrió agradecida por el gesto.

—Fue cuando tuve el accidente automovilístico con Tsunayoshi, de alguna extraña manera logré sobrevivir, pero los doctores dijeron que había sufrido un paro cardiaco durante la reavivación. Entonces al despertar no sabía ni quién era, aunque no se lo dije a nadie —murmuró incomoda, removiéndose en su sitio—. Recuerdos de otra vida o una vida paralela, como queráis llamarlo. Llegaron a mí de socavón, la primera vez que vi a mi hijo fue como si recién lo estuviera conociendo.

—¿Qué...qué había en tus memorias? —preguntó Yoshirou preocupado.

—Mucha información sobre mi antigua vida, creo que incluso hice el servicio. Lo que me decía que no era japonesa en esa vida, me asusté mucho al darme cuenta de que podía hablar y escribir en japonés —ríe—. Lo más importante que recordé fue parte de la historia de Tsunayoshi.

—¿Historia?

—No era cercana a él de ninguna manera —dijo rápidamente—. Y lo que sabía era lo que el autor permitía que supiera —jadeó molesta consigo misma, no sabía cómo explicar bien esa parte de la historia—. Tsuna fue un personaje importante en esa época y se hizo un libro de él, lo leí y estando en el hospital recordé lo que decía.

—Lo dices como si el Tsunayoshi de esa época hubiera ido mayor que tú.

—Es porque lo era —técnicamente—. Y las llamas también eran mencionadas, pero de manera implícita. Y hay muchas más de las que creen conocer —dijo, ahora viendo a todos los presentes—. Tsunayoshi en parte las fuerzas descubriendo y a sus usuarios, en su libro se mencionaba cosas como sus guardianes y —titubeo un poco antes de continuar—. Y sus nombres e historias, entre ellos estaban Kyoya y Takeshi.

No quería ver a sus guardianes se sentía avergonzada, no quería que pensarán que solamente había usado a sus hijos para que ayudarán al suyo.

—Muy poco decían de ellos, había tres de los que casi nada se decía. Ellos eran Takeshi, Kyoya y uno más —jadeo—, cuando me di cuenta en donde y quien era me dije a mi misma que haría todo lo posible para enmendar los errores de la historia.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Como dejar que mi hijo se sacrifique a sí mismo una y otra vez —respondió cortante—. En su libro se mencionaba años de abusos, doméstico y escolar. Luego como era que él se transformaba en una marioneta de una Familia —murmuró, lo último diciéndolo en su idioma original, italiano—. Él nunca se quejó de su madre, recuerdo que me sentí horrible.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque me cuestionaba como era posible que les permitieran tener hijos a gente tan mierda y yo no podía tener uno —las lágrimas poco a poco se formaban en sus ojos—. Tuve tres abortos involuntarios, durante mi servicio y después de él. Nunca me casé, tenía miedo. Tengo miedo. Constantemente me pregunto si soy buena madre, si soy mejor de lo que la Nana de este mundo pudo ser. Porque desde el primer día que lo vi, sentí a Tsunayoshi como mío.

Alzando la mirada, chocó con la de sus dos guardianes.

—Como mi hijo.

Hubo un silencio en toda la habitación, incluso los dos invitados se mantenían en respetuoso silencio.

—Al llegar a casa, creo que uno o dos días después ese hombre apareció, pero antes que él lo hicieron esas víboras de Cervello —la mano que en ningún momento la había soltado seguía dándole su apoyo y cuando dijo ese nombre solo la presionó un poco más—. Ellas dijeron que el anillo me buscaba como su legítima poseedora.

—¿Podemos verlo? —susurró Tsuyoshi cerca de su rostro, le daba la oportunidad de negarse, pero Nana ya estaba mostrándose sin temor a nada así que solamente sacó la joya de su colgante y se la entregó—. Este es-

—El anillo Mare —respondieron a la vez Yoshirou y Yume, los dos se quedaron viendo unos segundo antes de que el hombre le diera la palabra a la chica—. Son los anillos que estaban bajo el resguardo de la Familia Giglio Nero.

—Pero Nana no es de la mafia, independiente de que ella hubiera tenido su habilidad, y llamas activas —defendió Yoshirou.

—Su conexión es débil —contestó con rudeza la rubia—. Por ahora.

—¿Cuál sería su conexión? —pregunto más relajado el cocinero, Nana se estaba recargando sobre él en busca de confort.

—Mi marido —dijo en voz baja—. Bueno, el fantasma que tengo de marido, mejor dicho. Iemitsu.

Yoshirou arqueo una ceja, curioso de porque el nombre le sonaba tan familiar. Nana, que ya sabía porque lo hacía, llamó su atención tomando su rodilla.

—Es de CEDEF, el consejo externo del noveno Vongola —susurró, sorprendiendo a su tormenta con su sinceridad—. Poco y nada me importa él, solo te pido que no me juzgues por los crímenes que él pudiera haber cometido con tu familia.

—Nana...

De repente fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de varias patitas bajando la escalera, Nana y su instinto maternal hicieron que se pusiera de inmediato de pie a ver quiénes eran los traviesos que se estaban recién despertando y que era lo que les pasaba.

Para su sorpresa eran Tsunayoshi y Takeshi los que estaban ya debajo de la escalera, Kyoya estaba aún bajando con un ojo abierto, viendo donde pisar y el otro se lo estaba restregando con la mano izquierda. Tsuna la atrapó por la cadera y Takeshi la tomó de su mano derecha apenas la vieron aparecer frente a ellos.

—¡Mami! —exclamó desde su vientre el pequeño castaño, Takeshi estaba también sobre ella restregando su rostro contra su cadera—. ¿Estas mejor? —preguntó el menor levantando el rostro con una mirada llena de preocupación.

No pasó desapercibido para Nana que Kyoya se había puesto junto a ella a su lado izquierdo y estaba expectante a una respuesta de su parte.

—Si mi niño —les dijo sincera, acariciando el cabello de los dos pelinegros a cada lado—. Lo siento por haberlos preocupado tanto.

Desde el marco de la entrada del salón, Yume llamó su atención con un carraspeo.

—Nos iremos yendo con Tsunomichi, hablaré con mi padre sobre lo que nos has dicho —pareció meditarlo un poco antes de continuar—. Podríamos hablar sobre tu viaje uno de estos días, no es necesario que nos lo cuentes. Con saber que estás viva es más que suficiente para todos nosotros.

Nana asintió con la cabeza, inconscientemente había resguardado a los niños detrás de ella en forma de protección. Cosa que la rubia pareció darse cuenta.

—Descuida Nana, nadie les hará daño a los niños —dijo con un tono dulce, como si intentara calmarla.

—Prefiero prevenir antes que perdonar —fue su respuesta, finalmente se despidieron y Nana se llevó a los niños con ella al comedor—. Será mejor que preparemos el desayuno, nadie ha comido nada.

* * *

Cerca del mediodía, Nana estaba comprando las verduras en la frutería cerca de la casa junto a Takeshi y Tsunayoshi. Los niños habían querido salir con ella antes de quedarse en casa, Kyoya estaba teniendo una siesta en ese momento para según el "prepararse para la noche"; afortunadamente la salud de la castaña ya estaba mucho mejor y había acomodado un par de cosas con sus guardianes para que asistieran al tan esperado festival sin ningún problema de por medio. Yoshirou se había ido a buscar a su hijo para que almorzaran los dos juntos antes de que tuvieran que ir a buscarlos e irse al festival. Tsuyoshi se estaba aprovechando de que Nana cuidaría a los niños ella sola por el día para poder atender más tranquilo el restaurant, sin la preocupación de que Takeshi pudiera hacerse algún daño en el local.

—¿Qué hay de estas frutillas, mamá? —preguntó Tsuna señalando el canasto lleno de frutilla en potes.

Viendo el precio, Nana tuvo que tomar a su retoño y caminar a otro puesto de la misma frutería, porque esas frutillas no valían todo el dinero que costaban.

Al final compró algo de fruta, no demasiada porque sería obvio que terminaría siendo desperdiciado. Siendo normalmente solo dos en casa, y por las fechas las frutas tampoco estaban en el mejor estado -las que eran baratas-. De todas maneras, les compró a los niños lo que sería su merienda y se devolvieron a casa.

—¿Cómo quieres ir al festival Keshi? —dijo Tsuna cuando estaban terminando de lavarse las manos.

—No sé, no tengo ganas de ir con yukata —contesto secándose las manos—. ¿Cómo iras tu Tsu?

—¡Kyo y yo iremos de yukata! —exclamo emocionado—. Mamá compró uno para mí el otro día con la mamá de Hana.

—¿Hana? —dijo el moreno, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado curioso.

—Una niña de la que Tsu se hizo amigo —interrumpió Nana entrando a la cocina, donde los niños se habían ido a lavar las manos apenas llegaron a casa—. Su madre nos atendió en el hospital y acabamos siendo amigas. Hace poco hicimos que Hana y Tsu se conocieran.

—Oooh.

Nana se puso a cortar las verduras para el almuerzo, podía escuchar como los chicos continuaban conversando sobre que se podría Takeshi para la tarde. Ojalá que se decidieran antes de las cinco porque entonces ella podría ir a la misma tienda donde le compro el suyo a Tsu con Keshi y comprarle uno en caso de que Tsuyoshi no le tuviera uno ya listo.

—Mami.

—¿Mmh? —se giró a ver al menor que tiraba de su delantal, Tsuna y Takeshi la estaban observando desde abajo—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Keshi también quiere ir con yukata al festival —dijo el niño tomando de la mano a su amigo—. ¿Podemos ir a decirle a tío Tsuyoshi?

Soltó una risita entretenida y negó con la cabeza, pero antes que los niños se deprimieran dejo la cocina a un lado, fue a marcar el teléfono y se los entrego.

—Decidle cuando conteste, así para que cuando venga a almorzar le traiga el suyo a Keshi, o si no, que te diga si no tiene, yo le compraré uno si es necesario —les tendió el aparato y se devolvió a la cocina. Como Tsuna era unos centímetros más pequeño que Keshi, a quien le había terminado dando el teléfono, el primero tenia que inclinarse en puntitas hasta el hombro del otro.

Prefirió concentrarse en terminar la comida mientras que los chicos hablaban con Tsuyoshi, y ya venia siendo hora de que Kyoya. Bajo la llama del arroz un poco y se hizo camino entre los dos niños que ocupaban el pequeño pasillo entre el salón y la cocina. Subió al segundo piso en busca del menor primero en la habitación de Tsunayoshi, creyendo que ahí podía estar porque la cama de su niño era más blanda que la suya, pero su sorpresa fue que no estaba. Lo encontró durmiendo en su habitación en medio de la cama.

Despertarlo no fue para nada difícil, pero para llevarlo al primer piso el niño se rehusaba a hacerlo sin que ella lo llevara en brazos.

—¿Keshi y Tsu? —pregunto somnoliento desde su hombro, sonriente Nana le dijo que lo esperaban abajo.

En medio del salón estaban los otros dos jugando con los bloques del castaño, ella se encargo de dejar al menor en sus brazos en el sofá frente a donde estaban jugando los niños antes de marcharse a la cocina.

—¿Y qué fue lo que dijo tu papá, Keshi? —exclamo revolviendo las verduras con los palillos largos en el sartén.

—¡Oh! ¡Dijo que tenía uno de repuesto! Lo iba a traer ahora cuando terminara de atender a los clientes del almuerzo.

—Mmh, que bueno. Solo espero que no se le haga demasiado tarde para comer con nosotros —murmuro preocupada viendo la hora en el reloj de la cocina—. Venga, a poner la mesa que ya vamos a estar listos.

* * *

A la tarde toda la casa Sawada estaba llena de risas y gritos de alegría, Tsuyoshi había tenido la brillante idea de comprarles a los niños mochi con dulces dentro. Tsuna era el que siempre acababa transformándose en una bolita de energía con solo un poco de azúcar en la sangre, por eso mismo que Nana se lo tenia muy medido. Por un momento de descuido, todo se fue pies arriba del desorden.

Estaba terminando de vestir a Kyoya en el salón cuando Tsuna pasó corriendo alrededor de ellos con solo una camiseta en la cabeza y los calzoncillos al revés, no se necesitaba de un experto que le dijera a Nana lo que había sucedido con su hijo.

Takeshi estaba más que contento con su yukata, él había sido al primero que habían vestido. Para ver si acaso su traje necesitaba algún arreglo o no, afortunadamente no lo necesitaba. El yukata que le habían regalado hace tiempo seguía siendo útil para el menor. Kyoya era el siguiente porque Yoshirou y Tetsuya habían aparecido justo a tiempo a entregarles el traje del niño, así que Nana se puso manos a la obra con él. Tsunayoshi estaba ya de por si emocionado con todo, agregarle el energizante que era el azúcar solo era como echarle leña al fuego.

—¿Por qué no me preguntaste antes de darle _tres_ mochi? —cuestiono la castaña a su lluvia con una mirada seria.

—No creí que le afectaría tanto, Takeshi con suerte se activa un poco más. No tanto como Tsuna —murmuro rascándose la nuca en forma de nerviosismo, Yoshirou estaba con Kyoya ya listo en brazos y Tetsuya a un lado de él.

—Tetsu era así de pequeño, mi madre lo calmaba con un poco de té —acotó el mayor despreocupado, provocando en su hijo un rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Papá!

—No pasa nada, en unos —vio el reloj desde el salón a al cocina y calculo desde que hora había tomado el dulce hasta ahora— diez minutos estará cansado. Quizás duerma de camino al festival y recuperará algo de energía.

—Pero primero hay que vestirlo —señalo la tormenta, acomodando al niño en sus brazos.

—Sí, Tetsu, cariño ayúdame a atraparlo y lo vestimos entre los dos.

Como Tetsuya era bastante más alto que cualquier niño de su edad, no le fue difícil atrapar al pequeño de tres años. Lo llevó cual saco de papas hasta el salón donde se estaban terminando de arreglar todos y se le entrego a su madre.

—Muchas gracias, cielo. Ahora, jovencito es mejor que te quedes quieto si no quiere que Hana te vea todo desordenado —como si hubiera dicho las palabras mágicas, Tsunayoshi se quedó tan quieto como una estatua—, Tetsu, ¿Me pasas el yukata de ahí?

Media hora más tarde estaban los siete caminando por la ciudad, muchas personas también iban en su dirección y por eso que las calles se hacían tan conglomeradas en ese momento. Muchas madres y niños iban vestidos con sus yukatas para la ocasión y época, la nieve no era impedimento, muy por el contrario. Un montón de niños y jóvenes se la pasaban jugando con ella antes de entrar al festival.

Las luces de las lamparas en todos los puestos le daban un toque cálido al lugar, y los llamativos gritos de los vendedores de comida o los de los puestos de juegos hacían que todo se sintiera más vivo. La gente caminaba como podía por el medio de las carpas pues tantas personas hacia que se volviera un poco difícil caminar sin pisar a otro o que alguno de los niños con los que iban se perdieran.

Nana llevaba de la mano a Tsunayoshi, Tsuyoshi llevaba consigo a Takeshi y Kyoya mientras que Yoshirou sostenía a su hijo de la mano. Fueron de puesto en puesto a probar todo lo que se encontraban por delante. Los dos Yamamoto estaban vueltos loco por los takoyaki y Tetsu estaba más que cegado por intentar conseguir un pez dorado por cuenta propia, sin que su padre le ayudara.

Nana les había comprado una mascara a cada niño, Tsuna había querido una de un robot, Takeshi y Tetsu optaron por una de demonio y Kyoya le pidió la de Kitsune, ninguno se las quito en todo lo que estuvieron andando. Kyoya incluso que pasaba de brazo en brazo vio optimo mantener la mascara en su sitio, no como Tsuna y Takeshi que se las pusieron a un costado para poder correr como quisieran sin preocuparse de tropezar.

—¡Nana! —gritaron justo cuando pasaban cerca de los amuletos del templo, la joven madre se dio vuelta y saludo alegre a quien la llamaba.

En el puesto junto al de los amuletos, sentada con su puesto casi vacío de productos, la vieja abuela Sasagawa los estaba llamando con la mano.

—Abuela Sasagawa —saludó cordial, acercándose con Kyoya entre sus brazos—. ¿Cómo esta?

—¡Mejor imposible! Pero dime ¿Quién es esta preciosura? La ultima vez que te vi solo tenías uno —obviamente hablaba de Kyoya, y el niño sabía que lo hacía, quizás por eso se quito la mascara por unos segundos—. ¡Oh! ¡Pequeño Kyoya! No creí que vinieras a eventos como estos.

—Hn.

—¡Bah! ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende verte con Nana? —sonríe—. Mi marido fue a recorrer con mis nietos un rato, una lástima que no se los pudiera presentar a tus cachorros —murmuró sin dejar su sonrisa de lado—. Pero mira mis modales, ¿Quieres llevarte algunos? —dijo, señalando las seis bolitas de takoyaki que le quedaban—. Te daré un descuento. Pero no le digas al viejo de mi marido.

—Esta bien abuela —rió entre dientes aceptando el ofrecimiento. Kyoya tomo la caja de plástico con las bolitas y ella le tendió el dinero a la anciana—. ¡Qué tenga un buen año nuevo! —se despidieron con cariño y Nana volvió a ver cómo les iba a Tetsu con su pez dorado y a Tsuna y Takeshi con sus algodones de azúcar.

Cabe mencionar que el de Tsuna tenia menos de la mitad porque ya había tenido un subidón de azúcar y no querían arriesgarse más.

—¡Nana! —llamó Yoshirou sonriente—. Hey, ¿Dónde compraste esos?

—La abuela Sasagawa nos los dio —comento alegre—, tengan saquen.

Cada uno saco uno, menos Tsuyoshi que le dio su mitad a Takeshi. Como ellos ya habían comido antes, prefirió darle el suyo a su hijo.

—Aún nos queda el puesto ese por jugar —dijo Takeshi señalando el puesto de tiro al blanco con el palo de su algodón ya terminado.

—entonces vamos.

La peculiaridad del puesto era que no tenía pistola de juguete, de lo que se quejó Yoshirou porque todos sabían que si hubiera sido con una él terminaría llevándose todo el puesto. Por cien yenes les daban cinco tiros con unas esponjas llenas de semillas en su interior.

Takeshi con su afición al beisbol dijo que se imaginó como si estuviera lanzando una bola recta y que por eso logró darle al premio de oso panda.

—¡Buen tiro Keshi! —exclamo emocionado Tsuna, Kyoya que por primera vez estaba en el suelo de pie también le daba su apoyo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¿A quién le toca? —preguntó el hombre gentilmente, se notaba que no era como Nana temía que fuera, una estafa.

—¡Yo quiero! —tomando una esponja, Tsuna lanzo tan fuerte como pudo en dirección de un pingüino de plástico, desgraciadamente no lo consiguió—. ¡Muh-! —con los cachetes inflados se fue a resguardar a las piernas de Nana en busca de consolación.

Kyoya fue el siguiente, y de alguna sobrenatural manera logro hacer que no solo el peluche que él quería cayera, que era un canario muy similar al que sería su mascota en el futuro, sino también que el pingüino de Tsuna también lo hiciera. Nana no quería pensarlo demasiado, y se notaba que nadie quería hacerlo tampoco porque el amable señor les entrego los dos juguetes a cada niño sin ningún comentario extra.

Tetsu fue el siguiente y para sorpresa de su padre logró conseguir el premio mayor con solo un tiro.

—¡ _Tetsu_! —alzó al menor en brazos y dieron vueltas en círculos por uno segundos, Tetsuya estaba rojo de la vergüenza aun así estaba contento, Nana se dio cuenta y sonrió satisfecha, su plan había funcionado de maravilla.

—Les queda un tiro, ¿Quién lo hará?

—¡ _mamá_! —exclamaron los tres niños menores. Ahora era Nana la que estaba más roja que tomate, no solo porque la atención de muchos estaba sobre ella, sino porque también por como los niños se habían referido a ella.

Para su suerte no era la única así, Tsuyoshi también estaba ruborizado a un costado, pero no hacia nada para contradecir a su hijo.

Yoshirou solo miraba curioso a su "sobrino", no pensaba que el niño se haría tan cercano con su cielo.

Con toda la presión que sentía Nana no pudo darle a ninguno de los premios, pero tampoco era como si estuvieran decepcionados. Los niños ya tenían los suyos así que prefirieron continuar viendo los demás puestos.

En el camino se encontraron con Hana y su madre, Nana aprovecho de presentarles a sus guardianes su amiga y Tsuna hizo lo mismo. Solamente que él presento a Hana como su hermana mayor, lo que llevo a una larga explicación de porque ellos se habían adoptado entre si y no lo habían hecho con Takeshi y Kyoya. Al final los cuatro quedaron como familia, Nana y Haruhi estaban más que enternecidas con todo.

Haruhi aprovechó de presentarles a su marido, Daisuke. Era la misma imagen que Hana de mayor solamente que con el cabello un poco más rojo que caoba. Daisuke hizo una conexión inmediata con Yoshirou y Tsuyoshi sin ningún problema, felices de que el grupo se hubiera agrandado anduvieron por el festival un rato más donde aprovecharon de ir a ver su suerte y comprar amuletos.

—¿Qué me salio mami? —pregunto inocente Tsuna, como los kanjis escritos en el papel eran más avanzados a los que él sabía, le pidió a su madre que se lo leyera.

Fue la primera vez que Nana vio uno así, no ayudaba para nada que Yoshirou y Daisuke se estuvieran riendo por detrás. Y es que era porque a Tsuna le había salido uno de _muy mala suerte_.

—Será mejor que lo colguemos ahí —comento intentando aligerar el ambiente Haruhi.

—Sí, eso creo.

Los demás sacaron suertes buenas o medias, nada fuera del otro mundo como lo que había sido de Tsunayoshi. Aunque los cabellos se le erizaron a Nana cuando leyó en el suyo que su suerte seria _un tanto mala,_ y todos sus pensamientos se fueron a una sola persona. Iemitsu.

Casi rompe la flecha que Yoshirou le había comprado de regalo.

Hana fue la que llamó la atención de todos diciéndoles que ya comenzarían los fuegos artificiales, Daisuke les dijo que sabía de un buen lugar donde verlos y fue como acabaron en uno de los puentes del templo viendo lo fuegos artificiales de diferentes colores. Tsuna esta entre sus brazos y Tsuyoshi a su lado con Takeshi y Kyoya entre los suyos. Haruhi estaba a su derecha recargándose sobre su marido que sostenía a Hana, Yoshirou estaba detrás de ellos con Tetsuya sobre sus hombros.

Se sentía todo tan bien, tan en su lugar y correcto. Estando ella con la gente que quería y apreciaba, con sus guardianes y sus hijos con ella. Nada fuera de lugar o que los amenazará, como desearía que todo se mantuviera de esa manera por siempre.

—Feliz año nuevo, mami —susurró su hijo desde su pecho, donde era que estaba recostado viendo el espectáculo en el cielo.

Emocionada, Nana sonrío y lo alzo un poco para besarlo en la frente.

—Feliz año nuevo mi cielo.

* * *

 **¡Sigo viva!** ∑d(°∀°d)

 **No pregunten como lo he hecho, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero aquí estamos, y les traje capitulo nuevo! :D**

 **[1] Hace tiempo, cuando leía la Wiki por pur ocio, descubrí que Kawahira efectivamente tenía una hija. Creo que lo mencionan un uno de los tantos viajes de la 10YL! I-pin al pasado. Pero leerlo en ese entonces me dio la idea de integrar a Yume a la historia** (´｡• ω •｡`)

 **[2] ¿Ya me he quejado de lo CARAS QUE SON LAS FRUTAS EN JAPÓN? Bueno, las que venden en los supermercados, porque las que venden en la fruteria no cuestan más de cien yenes.**

 **[3] ¡Cuidado con cuanto azucar le das a los niños! ¡Son bombas de tiempo!**

 **Este es el último cápitulo antes de un salto de tiempo, que habrán varios desde ahora. Para así no hacer demasiado extensa la historia. Ah, se me olvidaba. Sí, habrán más viajes interdimensionales de Nana, quizás no tan terribles como el primero que vimos.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 **Roxi100: ¡Holi! Gracias a ti por leerlos** (o^▽^o) **Es por ustedes que la historia ve un mañana.**

 **Niknok19: ¡Hola cariño! ¡Ya estan sus nombres! ¿Pero si serán muy importantes o no para la historia? Eso lo tenemos que ver a futuro. Besos!**

 **Satorichiva: Exacto, tantear el tema de los anillos Mare con Byakuran es algo un poco complicado, es por eso mismo que hacerlo ahora con Nana es como (Que es lo que estoy haciendo), Iemitsu es un tema ya conocido, seguramente cree que algo pasó con la electricidad o que Nana tenía que atender a Tsuna. No que ella lo esta evitando, sus ultimos recuerdos de ella son cuan perdidamente enamorada esta ella de él. Desafortunadamente se dará contra una pared cuando vuelva.**

 **BethLove179: ¡Una nueva lectora! ¡Qué alegría! Muchas gracias, me agrada que te guste como es que voy formando a la mi Nana. Tenía muchas dudas pero ustedes me dan animos a continuar. Ya veremos, quizás lo haga o no. Aunque no estoy ciento por ciento segura, me voy por el ambito más general de momento, ¿Que tal a futuro vemos eso?**

 **Vani309: ¡Hey! Gracias, tu comentario me alegra el día. Me doy cuenta cada vez que somos más los que nos dimos cuenta de lo mala madre que era Nana en el original. I luv U 3**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Recibió la llamada el día antes de cuando sucedería el encuentro.

Estaba saliendo del baño cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono en el pasillo. Estuvo muy tentada a pasar de largo y hacer como si no lo hubiera escuchado, pero sabía que, según las fechas, debía estar más atenta. Especialmente ahora que recordaba que la visita de Iemitsu sería en verano, y, después llegaría Timoteo.

—¿Buenos días? —Contestó con cordialidad.

—"¡Nana!" —Tuvo que alejar un poco el aparato de su oído, el grito de la otra parte de la línea había sido demasiado.

—Iemitsu —saludó no muy emocionada, volteo un poco a ver la hora.

Eran las ocho de la mañana, eso quería decir que fueran las una de la mañana en Italia. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba llamándola a esa hora?

—"¡Ne! Nana, adivina ¿Qué?"

—Mmh... ¿Estás de vacaciones? —soltó serena—. Eso debe ser, ya que me estas llamando cuando en la Antártida son las diez y media de la tarde, pleno horario de trabajo —sonriendo para sí. Mantuvo el teléfono lo suficientemente cerca de ella para escuchar todo lo que provenía del otro lado.

—"¡Oh!" —ríe nervioso, Nana podía escuchar las tuercas en su cerebro moverse intentando ponerle una excusa—. "Sí, sí. Por supuesto" —jadeo—. "Bueno, ayer hablé con mi jefe y dijo que podía volver a casa por lo que quedaba del mes"

Ya empezaba a sentir el dolor de cabeza formarse.

—¿En serio? Que alegría, Tsunayoshi podrá pasar más tiempo con su padre —dijo como si nada—, aunque no creo que te recuerde mucho, cariño. No tenemos fotografías que muestren tu rosto de cerca, probablemente te haya olvidado.

Sí, estaba siendo macabra. Pero ese hombre se lo merecía. Su actitud no era más que una simple prueba para saber si acaso el otro tenía o no oportunidad de volver a ser el padre que nunca fue para su hijo.

—"¡Na-nana!" —chilló de extraña manera—. "¿Cómo podría mi pequeña tuna olvidar a su querido padre?"

—Si no estás presente con él, probablemente crea que le hablo de un fantasma —continuo—. Y deja de llamarlo así Iemitsu, Tsunayoshi jamás ha dicho que le gustará ese mote, preferirías que te dijera ¿ _Bakamitsu?_

Pudo saborear con satisfacción como sonaba desde el otro lado que la aparente silla donde estaba su marido se azotaba contra el suelo, se dio el tiempo de disfrutar de la imagen de un Iemitsu en el suelo sorprendido y estupefacto por lo que le había dicho. Ya luego de unos segundo volvió a retomar su compostura, preguntándole a su esposo que sucedía y porque no le respondía.

—"Nada, es solo que me sorprendí" —dijo, perturbado—. "Tan solo que nunca imaginé escucharte decirme así"

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —recitó sonriente, contenta consigo misma—. Pero dime, ¿Qué hay con que estés de vacaciones? —curioseó—. Ya has tenido vacaciones antes y no me lo has dicho ni tampoco visitado.

—"¿Cómo sabes eso?" —interrogó sonando incluso arisco.

—¿Mmh? Es obvio, puede que no lo hubiera comentado antes, pero es algo que se debe hacer —replicó, arqueando una ceja con aburrimiento—. Sería considerado explotación sino fuera así, y personalmente creo que eres lo suficiente mente inteligente para saber si alguien se aprovecha de ti —dijo melódica—. ¿No es así?

—"¡Por-por supuesto!" —suspiro—. "Llamaba para decir que mañana viajaré a casa"

—Oh, bueno como de seguro estarás cansado cuando llegues no hay problema con que Tsu y yo sigamos con los planes que teníamos —reflexionó en voz alta, obviamente con intenciones de que el otro escuchará y dijera algo sobre lo que decía.

—"Ehmm" —dudó un poco—. "¿Tenían planes?"

—¡Por supuesto! —sonríe—. Tsu tiene cita con su amigos, y yo tendré una tarde con mis propios amigos —mencionó sin tapujo—. No podíamos simplemente aislarnos porque tú no estabas con nosotros Iemitsu —replicó más gélida—. Como tú tienes tu vida en el trabajo, yo tengo la mía y Tsuna comenzará a desarrollar la suya propia.

Hubo un silencio desde el otro lado de la línea, tanto así que Nana llego a creer que se había cortado la llamada.

—¿Iemitsu?

—"Lo siento" —balbuceo—. "Tan solo que pensé que me esperarían para tener momentos familiares juntos"

Oh no, Nana no iba a tener esa mierda de manipulación emocional barata.

—La vida no espera por nadie —reprochó serena—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eres alguien tan importante para que la vida lo haga por ti?

Ya luego de eso no hablaron más sobre ese tema, sino que volvieron al principal que era el regreso de Iemitsu. Nana se aseguró de anotar cuando llegaría y a qué hora se suponía que lo haría, acordaron que Tsuna y ella lo harían a buscar, luego irían a comer de vuelta a casa. Entonces Iemitsu se quedaría a descansar mientras que Tsu y ella se iban a tomar helado con Takeshi y Hana, con sus respectivos padres.

* * *

Cuando el día de la llegada de su marido finalmente los alcanzó, Nana sentía que se preparaba para la guerra. Y solamente eran las diez de la mañana, si seguía con el animo así, probablemente Tsuyoshi y Haruhi estaría más ansiosos a su alrededor. Sin mencionar que también podría terminando afectando a los niños, con lo influenciables a las emociones que eran.

Fue a despertar a su hijo para bañarlo y vestirlo antes de que bajaran a tomar desayuno, le había comentado algunas cosas a Tsunayoshi de la aparición de su padre. Y que estaba totalmente bien si acaso no se sentía cómodo con él, si era así debía decirle a ella de inmediato, no era su obligación tener que congeniar de inmediato con Iemitsu. Puede que los uniera las sangre, pero si no existía cariño ni _interés_ de por medio, entonces Nana no podía hacer nada.

Era pleno verano, así que le puso una camiseta amarilla con rayas naranjas y sobre eso una jardinera, además de que tomo lo largo de su cabello en una cola de caballo. Así andaría más fresco, podría jugar tranquilo y no importaría si se manchaba porque andaba con otro pantalón a mano si lo necesitaba. Se preparó ella entonces con un vestido de flores, tomando su pelo en una trenza lateral y rociándose un poco del perfume que Haruhi le regaló unos meses atrás por su cumpleaños.

Ya listos, tomó la mano del menor antes de que salieran del jardín delantero de su casa.

—¿Estás listo, mi niño? —preguntó gentilmente. Observando atenta a cualquier emoción que mostrara su hijo.

—¡Sí mami!

—Bien —suspiró, dándose alientos mentalmente—. Vamos a buscar a tu padre.

El aeropuerto de Haneda siempre era uno de los más concurridos de todo el mundo, y no era para nada un chiste o una mera ponderación. Cabe mencionar que andar con un niño de tres años entre un montón de gente, y que además hubiera en el segundo, tercer, cuarto y quinto piso una cantidad exorbitante de luces llamativas hacía las cosas mucho más difíciles. Pero al menos Tsunayoshi era un niño muy tranquilo cuando se lo proponía, aunque eso no evitaba que su emoción contenida se demostrará por sus brillantes ojitos llenos de esperanza porque Nana lo llevará a ver de que se trataba las llamativas luces y porque muchos niños bajaban super emocionados.

—Si papá no esta tan cansado podemos pasar a ver que hay —Nana sabía que había, y Tsunayoshi probablemente se pasaría toda la tarde pegado a la pista de carreras. Así que lo mejor era llamar su atención con otra cosa.

Estuvieron esperando por cerca de diez minutos hasta que escucharon al altavoz mencionar que el vuelo donde venia Iemitsu estaba por aterrizar.

" _Bien Nana, tú puedes con esto_ " se mentalizó.

—¡NANA! —llamarón desde la zona de desembarque, justo al frente de donde estaban ellos esperando. Con una mirada se percató que Iemitsu estaba más delgado que cómo lo recordaba y que su piel no estaba tan morena como en el pasado.

—Vamos mi amor, allí viene papá —diciéndole a donde ir, caminaron despacio hasta donde la gente esperaba a sus familiares. Ahí Nana tomó entre sus brazos al menor y lo alzo para que estuviera a su mismo nivel y no se ahogara abajo entre tanta gente.

Con ansiedad veía entre la multitud en busca de una cabeza rubia, hasta que de pronto una sombra se posó sobre ella haciendo que levantara la mirada, chocando con una brillante sonrisa del hombre que la llevaba. Ahí frente a ella estaba un mucho más joven Iemitsu, sin su peculiar barba y mucho, mucho más delgado de como pensaba era. Mucho más alto también, incluso podía calcular que era dos cabezas más grande que ella, sino más. De alguna manera la intimidaba un poco, porque personalmente no sentía casi nada por este hombre mitad oso gigante que lo único que quería era abrazarla.

—Bienvenido —atinó a decir con cortesía, intentando no demostrar demasiado su incomodidad con toda la situación.

Aun así, Iemitsu pareció captar su distancia, bajando sus revoluciones de emoción de apoco.

—Es agradable estar en casa —murmuró con una mirada nostálgica.

Tsunayoshi se removía entre sus brazos y el otro lo notó, con calma se ofreció a tenerlo él, al menos hasta que consiguieran un automóvil que los llevara a casa. Algo reacio Tsuna acepto ser tomado por su padre, Nana podía sentir como la venda de los ojos su marido se iba cayendo. A veces de verdad se preguntaba si Iemitsu era tan ciego con las claras evidencias frente a él de los sentimientos de los demás sobre él, por eso mismo que ver en vivo como se provocaba esa _evolución_ era bastante interesante.

—Venga, vamos.

El recorrido que hicieron fue en total silencio, de vez en cuando se decían unas cosas sobre los cambios que había efectuado Tsunayoshi en el plazo que Iemitsu no estuvo con ellos. Pero no fueron más allá, pensándolo bien Nana creía que sería la tan aclamada Intuición Vongola lo que hizo que el varón se percatase de lo que sucedía frente a él.

Tomaron el primer taxi que les paró, Iemitsu se sentó en el asiento de copiloto dejando a Nana y Tsunayoshi en los asientos traseros. Dejando que el chofer subiera el equipaje del rubio solo, la castaña mecía sobre sus piernas al pequeño oji miel, observando a través de la ventana, haciendo todo lo posible porque no cruzara miradas con él.

Iemitsu fue el que dio todas las indicaciones al chofer, el viaje fue bastante largo desde Haneda a su distrito, Y se lo pasaron en silencio, tanto así que Tsuna aprovechó de tomar su siesta. Con suerte así no se cansaría después jugando con Hana y Takeshi.

Cuando llegaron finalmente a su destino ella junto al pequeño fueron los primeros en bajar, en el interior de su hogar Nana dejó que Tsuna fuera a preparar su mochila con los juguetes que quería llevar al encuentro que tendrían. Ella se encargaría de ayudar al rubio a alistarse con su equipaje en su habitación, después comerían una merienda y se irían caminando, especialmente para que Nana despejara su mente de todo lo que le estaba pasando, a la casa de Haruhi donde acordaron que seria la cita de juegos.

—Creo que eso sería todo —comentó dejando el ultimo bolso del mayor sobre la cama matrimonial que compartían.

—Sí —respondió agradecido, ninguno decía nada, tampoco se miraban directamente o interactuaban de alguna manera juntos— Nana —intentó llamar su atención, pero ella lo detuvo inmediatamente cambiando de tema.

—Ya debemos irnos con Tsuna —señaló viendo el reloj sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama—. Volveremos en la tarde sino de noche —dijo, saliendo de la habitación—. Hasta luego, Iemitsu.

* * *

El sonido de las risas de los niños animaba el ambiente mucho más de lo que ya estaba, los adultos compartían en el salón con tasas de té y aperitivos que de vez en cuando los pequeños se acercaban a llevarse algunos. Tsuyoshi y Haruhi habían formado una amistad casi instantánea, como también lo habían hecho Yoshirou con Daisuke, el marido de Haruhi. Nana se sentía tan feliz de haber hecho que sus guardianes y sus amigos congeniaran entre sí, hacia que se sintiera incluso más contenta pese a todo.

—Así que dime —inicio la morena con una sonrisa inocente—. ¿Qué hay con tu marido y tú? Casi nunca lo mencionas, y no parece que Tsu lo reconozca como su padre.

¿Por qué el universo conspiraba en su contra?

—Haruhi —reprendió el único hombre del trio.

—¿Qué? ¡Es una pregunta legitima! —chilló inflando los cachetes, como si no fuera ya mayor para actuar de esa manera—. Además, las viejas brujas del centro de madres están diciendo que posiblemente este con otra mujer —susurró, atenta a cualquier reacción de su amiga.

Tomó un sorbo de té, preparándose para lo que se avecinaba.

—Tampoco seria como si me importara si lo estuviera haciendo —contesto, provocando una mirada llena de sorpresa en sus dos amigos—. Sinceramente estoy pensando en pedirle el divorcio a mi marido.

—¿Por qué? —cuestiono esta vez Tsuyoshi, con la preocupación palpable en su tono de voz.

—No lo amo —soltó con brusquedad—. Intenté hacerlo, intenté ponerme en su lugar de las cosas, pero no puedo perdonar que nos hubiera dejado a Tsunayoshi y a mi solos en el hospital sin comunicarse con ninguno —murmuro con el ceño fruncido—. Sin mencionar que Tsuna con suerte tiene memorias con él, o bueno, _de él._ Para mi hijo su padre es un mero fantasma, y todo porque Iemitsu esta empedernido con su trabajo, — _Y las mentiras sobre su verdadero trabajo también_ —. En fin, son tantas las cosas que hacen que me de cuenta que ya el amor por él no cuenta, y que en realidad lo que siento es solamente cariño. El cariño que le tengo por ser una de las razones por las que soy madre.

—Vaya —exclamo la morena estupefacta—. Daisuke jamás ha sido así conmigo, y recuerdo lo mal que se sintieron ustedes en el hospital sin apoyo de nadie. Entre las enfermeras también nos preguntábamos porque nunca apareció tu marido por el hospital a verlos.

—Llegó hoy en la mañana del extranjero —Ni loca les decía la misma mentira que le dijo a ella, y Tsuyoshi sabia la verdad—. Lo ayudé a llevar su equipaje a nuestra habitación antes de venir, necesitaba distraerme un poco antes de acatar todo lo que planeo hacer.

—Para cualquier cosa Nana, estamos Daisuke y yo —intervino al instante tomando su mano con cariño—, si necesitas que Tsuna se aleje por un tiempo de la casa para que no vea lo que pueda suceder, o solo para que no se agobie.

—Creo que esta de sobra decir que también estamos nosotros Nana —acotó Tsuyoshi, brindándole apoyo hasta por la unión entre ellos de cielo y guardián—. Probablemente Yoshirou también diría lo mismo si estuviera con nosotros.

—¿Qué dices? Yoshirou la tendría en una manta de algodón y obligaría a su marido a firmar lo papeles a la fuerza —bromeó—. Pero hablando en serio, Daisuke tiene amigo muy influyentes y con un muy bien formulario de casos de familia, por si el hombre se pone pesado y pelea contigo.

Emocionada por el apoyo, no se contuvo y abrazó con efusividad a sus dos amigos, justo en el momento que Tsuna aparecía a llevarse galletas y llamo a los otros dos a que se unieran también al abrazo que compartían todos.

En momentos así, con sus guardianes y amigos junto a ella, Nana sentía que de verdad podía hacer todo. Incluso llevar el mundo sobre sus hombros porque sabía que su familia no la dejaría caer.

La noche llegó, y con ello el fin de la cita de juegos de los niños. Después de la conversación que tuvieron sobre la vida matrimonial de Nana, prefirieron cambiar de tema a sus hijos, y como es que los prepararían para el próximo años que comenzaban al guardería. En el caso de Haruhi, que aún discutía con Daisuke sobre si meter a la niña en una guardería del estado o a una privada, problemas de la clase media alta, decía Tsuyoshi con un toque de humor negro.

En la casa Sawada, Nana se fue a la cocina apenas llegó a preparar la cena. Tsunayoshi estaba con las baterías desgastadas de todo lo que había estado jugando con Takeshi y Hana, por eso mismo que Nana se intentaba apresurar con la comida. Así él comía, lo bañaba y entonces se podía ir a la cama.

Iemitsu bajó recién despertando de la posible siesta que había tomado cuando Nana estaba terminando de servir la sopa miso en el pocillo de sopa de Tsuna.

—Hey, ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó restregando su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, sentado en la punta de la mesa del comedor y al lado derecho del niño.

—Bien, Tsuna se entretuvo con sus amigos hasta el cansancio —dijo Nana, dejando el plato de arroz sobre el mantel donde se sentó el rubio—. Y yo estuve hablando con sus padres. Nos conocimos el año pasado y mantuvimos contacto desde entonces. Incluso pasamos mi cumpleaños juntos todos.

—¿En serio? —preguntó, como si le fuera de verdad difícil de creer.

—De verdad —sonrió—. Haruhi me regaló el perfume que estoy usando y Tsuyoshi hizo la cena de cumpleaños, Yoshirou compró un pastel para que los niños comieran a gusto —ríe—. Por supuesto, quien apagó las velas por mí fue Tsuna.

—Lo siento, perdí la noción del tiempo. Sino hubiera también estado con ustedes en la celebración —se disculpó el rubio, rascándose la sien con nerviosismo.

—Descuida, no importa —murmuró, sentándose finalmente a comer—. Aún queda el cumpleaños de Tsunayoshi —dijo, como si lo estuviera retando a decirle que no asistirá.

—Intentaré ver si puedo volver para esa fecha —respondió, demasiado rápido para su gusto.

—Entonces será mejor que lo anotes en un lugar seguro —continuo—. Para que así no se te pase la fecha.

Aquel comentario fue el que le puso fin al intercambio verbal entre los dos, y también fue la oportunidad que tuvo Tsunayoshi de avisar que ya acabó su cena. Nana fue a preparar el baño del menor antes de continuar con su cena y terminarla justo a tiempo de que el agua llenara la tina la cantidad exacta que necesitaba para lavar a su pequeño niño.

Como ya era rutina, Nana bañaba a Tsunayoshi y dejaba que él se pusiera su piyama de jirafa después que le tuviera seco el cabello, entonces ella lo arropaba, le daba un beso de buenas noches, se aseguraba de dejar una lampara de noche prendida y lo dejaba dormir tranquilo. Ya después la castaña se lavaba y cambiaba ropa a una más cómoda para andar en casa.

Abajo en el salón Iemitsu estaba viendo las noticias justo cuando Nana se tomaba el cabello en una coleta al lado y se sentaba a la otra punta del sofá donde estaba el otro sentado.

—¿No puede esto esperar un poco más? —comenzó el rubio. Llamando su atención.

—No —respondió con simpatía—. Esto pasaría en cualquier momento.

Suspiro.

—Al menos quería intentarlo —bromeo decaído—. ¿Cuál fue el detonante?

 _¿Cuál, de todos los errores que cometí, fue el que hizo que te dieras cuenta de la verdad ante nosotros?_

—Cuando desperté sola en el hospital.

 _Donde más te necesitamos, no estabas._

—Lo siento.

 _De verdad._

—No es suficiente.

 _Ya no._

* * *

 **[1] Mejor dicho, en Palermo. La diferencia horaria va de Tokio/Palermo**

 **[2] Calculando el tiempo de Davis (ciudad de la Antartida) con Tokio.**

 **[3] Que no se tome a mal, en Japón está mal visto que por ejemplo uno ayude al chofer al subir al equipaje. Se siente como si él lo estuviera haciendo mal.**

 **¡Respuestas!**

 **Roxi100: ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **Satorichiva: Aún no tengo totalmente clara como es que quiero integrar a los hermanos Sasagawa, ya veré eso después. Nana definitivamente tendrá más guardianes, quizás dos del mismo tipo incluso, pero todo eso lo veremos más adelante.** **(＠＾◡＾)**

 **Itsyfernanda: ¡Bienvenida!** **ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ Siempre es una alegría enorme encontrar lectores nuevos. ¡Yei una más al clan! Hay veces que de verdad me pregunto que hay en la cabeza de la Nana de Akira, cómo también aquella vez que le preguntó a Tsuna si acaso estaba en Namichuu, por dios. Esa mujer como madre me poner los nervios de punta.** **(；⌣̀_⌣́)**

 **Y eso sería todo, muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios, los seguidos y los votos. Llega a ser patoso decirlo casi siempre, pero es la verdad. Sin ustedes la historia no vería un mañana** **╰(*´︶`*)╯ Muchas gracias por todo, de nuevo. ¡Hasta luego!**

 **Si te gustó o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo dices con un comentario?** **ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Desde aquella conversación, Iemitsu y Nana dejaron de intentar siquiera mantener la relación que tenían. Nana tomó la palabra de Tsuyoshi, él se hizo cargo de tener a Tsuna por un corto periodo de tiempo para que no viera lo que sucedía en casa. Firmar el divorcio en Japón no era nada difícil, pero pensar en todas las consecuencias de su separación fue lo que hizo que ambos, Nana e Iemitsu, se detuvieran a pensar como harían las cosas.

—Tsuna se quedará conmigo —dijo de inmediato, y sin intención de conversar sobre otra posibilidad que no fuera esa.

—Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema —aceptó sumiso el rubio.

Del cambio que Nana tuvo con Iemitsu esa noche, el hombre actuaba de otra manera con ella. Más sereno, más serio y mucho, mucho más dócil. Al principio Nana no sabía que pensar de esa reacción de él, pero con el pasar de los días se le hizo algo natural. Una consecuencia de que Iemitsu dejará de verla como su esposa y una persona inferior a él.

—¿Qué hay de las celebraciones? —pregunto de pronto el varón—. Cumpleaños, primeros días de clases. Cosas así.

—No tengo ningún problema con que también este ahí Iemitsu —contesto cruzándose de brazos—, pero quiero tu palabra de que estarás ahí. No seré yo la que arruinará las esperanzas de Tsunayoshi si decides no presentarte.

—Hago todo lo que puedo por volver a Japón —soltó bruscamente, provocando en la morena el fruncir de sus cejas.

—No es suficiente entonces —reprochó.

—¿Y qué hay si no tengo el tiempo para venir a verlo?

—Pues te harás el tiempo —dijo seriamente—. Y si, solo si, es demasiado importarte lo que tienes que hacer entonces deberás darle tu justificación a él. Lo que me lleva a otro punto que quería hablar contigo, tu relación con Tsunayoshi es, solo entre ustedes dos. No la juzgaré, pero si supervisaré —antes de que el otro pudiera interrumpirla siguió—. Sí no creas tú mismo una buena relación con él, ahora que es pequeño, no esperes que yo arregle tus errores con nuestro hijo.

—Está bien —cedió entre dientes.

—Y solo hablarás con él si él así lo quiere, no puedes obligarlo a nada que él no quiera hacer. ¿Entendido? —asiente—. Bien.

Prefiriendo cambiar de tema, para así no terminar gritándose entre sí, optaron por ver con que se quedaría cada uno de los bienes materiales que habían adquirido durante su unión nupcial. Iemitsu no tenía intenciones de quedarse con nada, pero Nana tampoco quería cosas que eran de él y que ya no quería.

—Puedes quedarte con la casa —murmuro, recostándose sobre el respaldo de la silla.

—No, prefiero mudarnos con Tsuna a un apartamento más pequeño —vociferó—, siempre he pensado que es una casa demasiado grande para dos personas.

—¿Qué hay con el apellido ?

—Lo mantendré —dijo sin tapujo—, es más cómodo así.

Finalmente acordaron quedarse con algunas cosas cada uno, lo demás quedaría a donación y lo que estuviera en desuso a la basura. Nana menciono que al día siguiente iría a algún centro de bienes raíces a ver un nuevo hogar para su hijo y ella. Iemitsu le dijo que mientras ella hacia eso, él iría a firmar los papeles por su parte del divorcio.

Explicarle todo no sería demasiado difícil para Tsunayoshi, porque con su memoria infantil, no había demasiados momentos que pudiera Nana decir que fueran en los que convivieron en familia los tres de ellos. Por eso que no se preocupó de más con el tema, sino que fue totalmente sincera con su retoño, y le dijo que ante cualquier circunstancia su madre estaría para él.

—¿Qué hay de papá? —preguntó, cuando lo estaba terminando de arropar.

—Eso debes preguntárselo tu a él, mi amor —finalizó, besando su frente con cariño y saliendo de la habitación.

El acuerdo que tenían era que Iemitsu se quedaría a dormir en la habitación extra que tenían, Nana estaría en la habitación matrimonial y se mantendrían de esa manera hasta que pudieran dejar la casa y trasladarse a la nueva que ya la joven madre había encontrado.

Iemitsu entonces se devolvería a la "Antártida" e intentaría mantenerse en contacto con ella y su hijo mediante correspondencia. Aunque Nana le dejo en claro que si lograba tener comunicación con ellos de manera más tecnológica se lo agradecería bastante.

Fueron los dos meses más largos de Nana de toda su vida.

Iemitsu se había tenido que ir a finales del primer mes a su trabajo de vuelta, así también él podría buscar un alojamiento donde dejar sus cosas personales que Nana le dijo no se llevaría. El traslado de la casa que tenían a nueva fue lo más entretenido que pudieron hacer todos en familia, y hablando de todos se refería a sus guardianes y los amigos de su hijo. Yoshirou cuando se enteró que había sido dejado atrás de todo el tema del divorcio de Nana se sintió de lo peor, Nana tuvo que reconfortarlo y consolarlo por todo un día, con cariños con su comida preferida y dejando que descansara en su regazo.

Algo que también imitaron lo niños por supuesto, y de lo que se aprovecharon incluso. Porque Nana sabía que a Kyoya no le gustaban los bollos de canela, pero como Takeshi, Tsuna y Tetsu estaban intentando sacar del plato de Yoshirou. Sino estaba ahí el incluido se sentiría dejado.

En fin, arreglaron el departamento lo mejor que pudieron durante la mudanza. Pintando la habitación de Tsuna con un suave toque de durazno y adornándolo con fotografías que Nana había tomado de Tsu con sus amigos, de ella sola con él, más otra que era bastante vieja que estaban Nana, Iemitsu y Tsu la primera vez que fueron a la playa.

Era solamente una planta del departamento, con tres habitaciones además del salón que estaba unido a la cocina con el concepto abierto. Un baño con tina y ducha, incluido el lavamanos y el váter. En sí era muy espacioso y compacto, por supuesto estaba en un sector más lleno de vida que de donde estaban, estaba situado más cerca de la casa de Tsuyoshi. Lo que, hacia las cosas mucho más fáciles para ambos padres, a Nana le encantaba cuidar de los pequeños, y Tsuyoshi a veces no podía atender a toda la clientela con su hijo presente. Claro, en aquellas ocasiones Nana invitaba a Kyoya y Tetsu a que se acercaran a pasar la tarde con ellos, mientras que Haruhi y Hana pasaban a tomar el té.

—¿Te gusta tu nueva habitación? —preguntó, cuando terminaba de ponerle las estrellas luminiscentes en el techo del cuarto.

—¡Sí! —chilló Tsuna abrazado a su peluche de mono.

—Qué bueno —sonríe—, ahora solo queda esperar a que empiece el siguiente mes para que sea tu cumpleaños.

Pero antes de siquiera pensar en el fin del verano y el inicio del otoño, Yoshirou se hizo cargo de que todos pasaran unos relajantes días en la playa de Katakai donde la arena blanca, el brillante sol y el sonido de las olas hicieron que todos los que decidieron ir se emocionaran con solo haber bajado del taxi que los había llevado de la estación Yokoshiba a la playa.

Fue difícil hacer que Tsuna bajara de sus brazos cuando ya estaban en la arena, peor fue para Yoshirou, porque Kyoya no tenía ni las más mínimas intenciones de bajar de sus hombros y tocar la arena. Los únicos que no hicieron nada en contra fueron Hana y Takeshi, Hana porque estaba acostumbrada a la playa desde hacía tiempo y Takeshi porque estaba más emocionado en ir a meterse al mar a capturar peces.

—Tsuyoshi… —llamó Nana, viendo cuan ilusionado estaba el niño.

—Lo siento —ríe— uno de los abuelos le dijo que le llevara presas frescas de vuelta.

—¿Pero no que aquí no hay peces? —Interrumpió Haruhi con sus lentes de sol encima, tenía toda la apariencia de una dama de clase alta con su vestido blanco y negro a rallas y sombrero de paja con un listón negro, haciendo que todo combinara.

Nana estaba con un traje de baño entero y una sudadera encima celeste, todo el cabello recogido y los lentes de sol de Hello Kitty de Hana que se los había pasado a ella cuando supo que no tenía los propios.

—Cierto —respondió decaído el varón—, pero no creo tener la fuerza suficiente para decirle eso a Takeshi.

Tsuna parecía estar preparado en cualquier momento para romper a llorar cuando Nana lo dejó sobre la toalla de baño que tendieron en la arena, Yoshirou logró sacarse de encima a Kyoya solo porque también lo acomodo junto a Tsu. Tetsu, el pequeño de cinco años estaba esperando a que su padre dejara todo preparado para que lo ayudara a nadar a la orilla de la playa.

—Creo que sería lo mejor si Haruhi y yo nos quedamos con los niños aquí —acotó, pasando bloqueador solar sobre la espalda de un Tsuna sollozante.

—¿Estas segura Haruhi? —pregunto Daisuke, que se mantuvo callado en casi todo momento desde que bajaron del taxi.

—Claro que si mi amor —sonrió contenta—, ve con Hana. La pobre reventará si no la llevas a buscar conchitas.

Entonces Haruhi y Nana se quedaron a cargo de Kyoya y Tsuna, y para no aburrirlos. Haruhi les compró un set a cada uno de baldes, paletas y demás accesorios para que hicieran un castillo de arena alrededor de donde estaban ellas cuidándolos.

Nana ayudaba a Tsu y Kyo a hacer una gran montaña de arena —que con suerte le llegaba a la mitad de la pierna, sin llegar a la rodilla—, después le harían un puente en medio. Cuando fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Hana llamando a Haruhi.

—¡Mama! ¡Mama mira! —gritó hasta que llego a donde estaban, ahí se inclinó a la vez que Haruhi se ponía de mejor manera para ver que tenía entre manos la morena—. ¿No son lindas?

Daisuke le ayudó dejando algunas conchas extras entre sus manos, sentándose después junto a su esposa.

Dos conchas, una almeja y dos caracolas descansaban sobre las pequeñas manitos de la niña, que estaba más que extasiada con su tesoro. Tsu fue el primero en ir a curiosear también lo que sucedía, seguido detrás por Kyo que observaba los moluscos como si fueran algo desconocido para él. Haruhi iba a decir algo cuando de repente de una de las caracolas que sostenía Hana, salió un caracol, asustando por supuesto a la pequeña que lanzó al animal en cualquier dirección.

Desafortunadamente le llego directo en la frente a Kyoya.

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio, las tres chicas y Tsu observaron expectantes la reacción de Kyoya por el golpe, que no había sido para nada suave, Nana podía ver la marca de la caracola formarse en la frente del pequeño pelinegro. Pasados los segundos, Nana se fijó que el infante se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas apretando los puños a sus costados. Fue verlos ya más blancos de lo que eran que hizo que la castaña reaccionara de inmediato y tomará al niño entre sus brazos para arrullarlo y calmarlo.

—Ya, ya —susurró—. No pasó nada, ¿Vez? —murmuró, meciéndolo de lado a lado—. Está bien llorar mi amor, puede hacerlo si quieres, no es necesario que te aguantes.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó antes de ponerse a llorar por la culpa que sentía Hana, Haruhi sonriendo la tomo en brazos y Tsuna se acerco a ella con Kyoya en brazos para sobarle la espalda confortante.

—Ya, ya Kyo —imitó a su mamá—. Sana, sana —dijo con convicción.

Luego, llegados los cuatro individuos restantes, Tsuyoshi y Yoshirou fueron a comprar algo para comer y tomar. Tetsu se quedó a consolar a Kyoya, Takeshi acompañó a Tsuna y Hana, que finalmente se había calmado, a hacer el túnel en la montaña que antes había hecho ya su hijo.

—¿Estas mejor? —preguntó, acariciando la frente del pelinegro con cuidado.

—Sí, mama —por un momento Nana se quedó paralizada. Pero logró recobrar la cordura justo antes de que el menor se percatará de lo que había pasado.

—Muy bien, cariño —sonríe.

—¡Aquí llegamos! —se anunciaron sus guardianes, con helados, vasos y jugo balanceándolos entre los dos. Oh, y pan de yakisoba.

—¿Fueron a un combini? [6] —Preguntó Daisuke, aceptando el refresco de cerveza que le pasaba Yoshirou.

—Sí, Tsuyoshi fue el que lo encontró —dijo, pasándole los helados a los niños.

—Hara ¿Habías venido antes?

Así continuaron con la conversación todos los adultos, Nana también se incluyo cuando Haruhi le preguntó si acaso había acabado ya con la mudanza y entonces terminaron todos acordando un encuentro como fiesta de bienvenida a la casa nueva para la próxima semana. Kyoya no quiso alejarse de Nana después del pequeño momento que tuvieron juntos, pero si dejó espacio en el regazo de su "mama" para Tsuna, incluso se apretujaron los dos para darle espacio a Keshi que de verlos a los dos juntos no pudo contenerse y quiso también estar con ellos.

Antes de volver Nana llevo a los niños a mojarse los pies, y Haruhi de algún lugar sacó una cámara que había estado guardado en su bolso. Así, cuando volvieron, Nana prometiéndoles a Tsuna y Kyoya que irían a la piscina de Namimori para enseñarles a nadar, todos estaban sacándose fotografías.

—¡Hey! —exclamo la castaña con falso enojo—. ¿Qué hay de nosotros?

Daisuke le pidió a una amable señora que pasaba por ahí que les sacara una foto grupal. Nana y Haruhi estaban al medio, Hana estaba sobre los brazos de su madre. Yoshirou estaba detrás de Nana con Kyoya encima de sus hombros de nuevo, pero con Tetsu abrazado a él de su costilla, Tsuyoshi estaba frente a Nana, agachado al nivel de Takeshi y sonriendo a la cámara haciendo el signo de paz, el marido de Haruhi la abrazaba por la cintura.

—¡Sonrían!

Ahora la foto que se sacaron ese día estaba en el mueble donde tenían el televisor en el salón.

Desde entonces habían pasado casi un mes y ya estaba en septiembre. Como el año pasado, la abuela Sasagawa les había regalado mochi de sobra, que compartieron con todos sus amigos. Nana se centró mucho en la educación de sus niños, y pese a que sabía que no debía ni preocuparse de Kyoya, ya que él tenía sus maestros propios, probablemente también iría a una guardería o colegio privado para niños de su mismo estatus económico, pero aun así le pidió a Yoshirou que le llevara a los pequeños el fin de semana para que se prepararan para el inicio de clases del siguiente año. En el caso de Tetsu, su primer año en la primaria y en el de todos los demás, su primer año en la guardería.

Era mucho más placentero para ella tener a todos los niños con ella, en ese momento Kyoya y Tsuna estaban estudiando el silabario y abecedario. Tetsu tenía que aprender a sumar y restar, así que Nana estaba ayudándolo a él un poco más que a los otros dos.

—¿Cómo se dice esto mami? —preguntó, Tsuna. Acercándose a donde estaba ella con el cuaderno de letras que le había comprado una semana atrás.

—Es una " _A_ " y esa es una "O" —respondió.

Septiembre era un mes de lluvias en Japón, los días se empezaban a hacer más cortos y para descansar sus mentes. Nana les compró tela y cintos para que hicieran sus propios muñecos teru -teru bozu.

— _Teru-teru-bozu, teru bozu_ —recitaba Nana junto a Tsuna frente a la ventana—. _Haz que mañana haga un día soleado, como el cielo una vez en mi sueño_ —Kyoya se acomodó en el vientre de nada después de pasarle su muñeco con listón morado _—. Si está soleado te daré un cascabel dorado._

Cuando terminaron de hacer los muñequitos, Nana esperó a que la lluvia bajara de intensidad un poco antes de colgarlo en el balcón. De ahí, fue a preparar la merienda que los niños debían tener antes de que Yoshirou llegará a recogerlos a las cinco.

Estaba por cortar las verduras para el sushi que tenía pensado hacer cuando una punzada le atacó a la cabeza.

Unos segundos después el timbre del teléfono sonó y a duras penas llegó a tomarlo.

—¿Hola? —saludó a quien le hablaba, pero hubo unos segundos de silencio que la hicieron considerar cortar la llamada.

—Yoshirou esta en el hospital central de Namimori.

Tsuyoshi intentaba calmar a su cielo mediante su lazo de unión, pero en esas circunstancias Nana parecía estar simplemente ajena a cualquier cosa a su alrededor. Tetsu lo había llamado diciéndole que Nana no estaba cien por cien estable y ella misma le decía que lo llamara, entonces, poniendo manos a la obra cerró el local, tomo a Takeshi y fueron al departamento de la castaña a ver que sucedía. Ahí Nana le dijo de la llamada que le había llegado en privado, sin que ninguno de los pequeños los escuchara, mucho menos Tetsu y Kyo. Estuvieron meditando por unos minutos que hacer hasta una idea se le ocurrió a la mujer.

—Tengo un conocido que puede ver a los niños, solo debo ir a llamarlo —dijo, esperando a que él le diera su apoyo o le hablara sobre otra idea.

—Ve, me avisas si hay que prepárales cosas y dejarlos en algún lugar —apuro.

La castaña salió del departamento con solo unas botas contra el agua y un abrigo, sin nada más para abrigarse contra la lluvia, Tsuyoshi entendía que era porque estaba más concentrada en dejar a los niños con alguien seguro y de confianza e ir al hospital a ver como estaba su tormenta.

Con basta memoria fotográfica no le fue difícil llegar la tienda de artículos antiguos, ahí, afuera la estaba esperando su única salvación bajo la protección de un paraguas y su característico kimono verde musgo.

—Kawahira[7]. Necesito un favor.

Para su sorpresa no fue nada difícil hacer que el humanoide cediera a prestarle su apoyo en algo tan minúsculo como cuidar de los niños bajo de protección, incluso se veía más relajado después de que le dijera porque lo había ido a ver.

—No soy tan malo como muchos me hacen ver —comentó durante el camino de vuelta que hacían juntos—, disfruté bastante criar de Yume cuando fue necesario.

—Jamás pensé que tuvieras una hija —acoto con franqueza—, en especial con lo reacio que eres a la comunicación con los humanos —incluyo.

—Su madre fue una mujer distinta —respondió solemne—, sino hubiera sido así no habría tenido a Yume con ella.

—Eso quiere decir que sabes cómo cuidar niños, supongo.

—Que tenga solo una hija no quiere decir que no hubiera cuidado de niños antes, y si se me permite ser sincero, sí. He sido bueno cuidando niños antes. Incluso mocosos revoltosos.

—Está bien —sonríe—, aunque no creo que sea necesario que te prepares demasiado. Kyoya y Tetsu son bastante maduros para su edad, solo Tsu y Keshi puede que generen un poco de problema, pero será porque no están acostumbrados a no tenernos a Tsuyoshi o a mí con ellos.

En la puerta del departamento Tsu chocó con sus piernas de inmediato cuando la vio abrirla, por un segundo pensó que algo se le había escapado a Tsuyoshi y Tsuna estaba preocupado por Yoshirou, pero sus preocupaciones se calmaron cuando el menor le dijo que Tsuyoshi les había hecho sushi del que más le gustaba a cada uno.

—¿Eh? —sus brillantes ojos miel observaban curioso al rostro de quien estaba detrás suyo.

—Vamos a dentro, tengo que decirle algo a todos —comunicó, tomando en brazos al menor para que no se quedara ahí parado en el umbral.

Con los niños alimentados, distraídos con los juegos y materiales preparados de antes, Kawahira de seguro no tendría ningún problema en vigilarlos mientras ella junto con Tsuyoshi se marchaban a ver el estado de su segundo guardián. Hicieron las presentaciones necesarias de los niños al peligris, Keshi fue el primero en decirle tío Kawahira y de ahí todos los demás lo siguieron, incluso Kyoya que se notaba sospechaba porque la aparición del tercer adulto.

—Vamos y volvemos, ¿está bien? —dijo, besando la frente de Tsuna, Takeshi y Tetsu. Dejando a Kyoya para el final.

—¿Van al hospital verdad? —susurró el menor, Nana asintió, no solucionaría nada si le decía que no era como el niño lo creía—. ¿Es por tío Yoshirou?

De nuevo asintió, besando su frente con cariño y tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

—Será un secreto entre los dos, ¿Vale? —murmuró, viendo directo a los ojos grises de su pequeño cachorro—. No es necesario preocupar a los demás.

—¿Volverás?

—Claro que si mi amor —sonríe—, entonces te diré como está Yoshirou.

El hospital era todo un lio y desorden, unos segundos dentro hicieron suficiente para que Nana supiera que se trataba de algo grave. Algo que tenía que ver con el trabajo de su guardián de la tormenta, lo que hacia que su ansiedad se pusiera peor y que los pelos se le pusieran de punta con solo escuchar todas las voces de las enfermeras pidiendo sangre del banco porque había muchas personas que la necesitaban.

—Esto fue una masacre —dijo en oz baja Tsuyoshi a su lado, yendo de todos lados con la mirada viendo como incluso algunos paramédicos se quejaban de que no quedaban camillas para trasladar a los heridos.

—Ven, vamos al mesón —ordenó la castaña—. Disculpe, buenas tardes, ¿Yoshirou Kusakabe?

El rostro de la recepcionista se oscureció en ese instante y pudo sentir como la veía con una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Quién lo busca? —su tono salió incluso brusco, Nana estaba descolocada. Pero la mano de Tsuyoshi en su espalda baja hicieron que se mantuviera calmada.

—Nana Sawada, su-

—Viene conmigo —interrumpió un tercero, el aire se hizo más tenso y comprimido, Tsuyoshi ahora buscaba tranquilidad en ella porque su mano se había formado en puño detrás de su espalda.

A su derecha estaba la imagen clara del padre de Kyoya, su cabello negro como la noche y mirada gélida como el hielo hacían que sus facciones se vieran más tenebrosas que cualquiera. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era que detrás de él una mujer de bellos rasgos la observaba también con un sentimiento indescifrable para ella.

—Toshirou —saludó, inclinando un poco su cabeza en reconocimiento por el varón—, Mitsuba —hizo lo mismo con la mujer que abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Yoshirou me habló de ustedes.

—Que conveniente —continuo el tipo con molestia en su mirada—, porque a nosotros no nos dijo sobre ti. Y su _relación —_ lo último lo soltó con algo de desprecio, Nana tomó la mano de Tsuyoshi apenas sintió que se ponía un poco más brusco con su agarre.

—Tampoco menciono que nuestro hijo no estaba cumpliendo con sus clases —murmuro la mujer, Mitsuba. Con su rostro reflejando su disgusto.

—Kyo por supuesto que cumple con sus clases —contestó—. Lo único extra es que pasa más tiempo _siendo niño._

—Señor —llamó un hombre de bata blanca detrás del oji gris—, el señor Yoshirou está despertando.

—Bien, dile que voy de inmediato.

—Señor —interrumpió nervioso—, el señor Yoshirou pregunta por una tal Nana.

La pequeña sonrisa desafiante que le envió Nana al Hibari mayor demostraba que no le tenia ni el más mínimo miedo.

* * *

 **Bien esto va para largo porque hay que explicar varias cosas.**

 **[1] El matrimonio de Nana con él es legal debido a que Iemitsu mantiene un alter ego como jefe de CEDEF, y cabe mencionar que la familia Sawada solo hizo conexión con Vongola en la generación de Iemitsu. Lo que quiere decir que el nació, para la ley, como un civil.**

 **[2] En Japón es bastante fácil el tema de divorcios, muy contrario a occidente. Y puede ser de acuerdo mutuo o por separado, solo es necesario firmar un formulario y ya está listo, además que cualquiera de las partes que hubiera tomado el apellido del otro, puede mantenerlo o volver a su nombre de soltero.**

 **[3] Sí, los hombres en Japón pueden tomar el apellido de su esposa. El cual es mi HC con Giotto, que decidió ser adoptado por la familia de su mujer y de ahí su cambio de nombre a Ieyasu Sawada.**

 **[4] Que Iemitsu sea tan dócil con el tema del divorcio no quiere decir que no quiera a Tsunayoshi o a Nana, muy por el contrario. En el futuro, sí, es un hijo de puta en el canon, pero tuvieron que pasar 13 años para que la mafia supiera de su hijo y esposa. Lo que demuestra que hizo algo de bien su trabajo en mantenerlos escondidos del bajo mundo.**

 **[5] Una de las razones por la que Iemitsu no peleo por Tsunayoshi es porque no quería involucrarlo en la mafia. Hay que considerar que Iemitsu es un padre primerizo de 27 años que esta por atravesar un divorcio que no quiere aceptar, pero sabe fue en parte su culpa. Muy distinta a la situación de Hayato, que su madre era la amante de un hombre casado.**

 **[6] Una tienda de conveniencia, pero no tenía las ganas de ponerle así. Y la mayoría las conoce con ese mote.**

 **[7] Esto es a lo que llamo: A momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas XD**

 **¡Respuestas!**

 **Xirons: Muchas gracias, antes de ayer tuve mi segunda cirugía y espero sea la ultima** **( ; ω ; ) ¿¡También?! Nana y Tsuyoshi hacían tan buena pareja en el anime, pero tenían que arruinarlo con traer a Iemitsu de vuelta, che (°ㅂ°╬). Gracias, mi cometido se hizo realidad cuando hasta ustedes lo percibieron incomodo ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ**

 **Satoichiva: ¡Hi! Nana es toda una dama con clase, no es necesario para ella decir nada para asustar a los que están a su alrededor** **(￣▽￣), tendremos que ver que es lo que sucede. Cual es la decisión final de Iemitsu, velar por su hijo o olvidarse de él con la excusa de que fuera por su bienestar.**

 **Laky: ¡Hey, nueva lectora! ¡Bienvenida! La regla aquella de la mafia funciona en su mayoría si es una relación de amantes, es para demostrar que el hombre cometió un error pero aún así opta por su esposa antes que por su amante. También es considerado para que la familia de la esposa no sienta vergüenza por lo que el esposo hizo, y que él le entregue el hijo que tuvo con la amante es como un regalo de consuelo (suena brutal, pero es así ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)**

 **BethLove879: Gracias (シ. .)シ como siempre, ustedes me dan ánimos de seguir. Después echaran de menos a Kyoya baby! porque ya de mayor seguramente no actué así con Nana ( _¿o quizas si? ¿Quién sabe?_ _⌒(ゝ。∂)_ ) **

**Invitado: Al menos me hubiera dejado un nombre, señor N/N ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ). Pero, ¡Gracias por comentar! ¿En serio no lo esperaba? Esta en el resumen xD, igual, entiendo lo que quieres decir. I Lava U (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)**

 **Desaidasa: Lol, me acabo de dar cuenta que eras tu quien hizo el comentario anterior, lo dejaré para que veas que lograste confundirme xD. Como ya dije, Iemitsu es la única generación que tuvo interacción con la mafia desde Ieyasu/Giotto, seguramente el nació como un civil y fue descubriendo el mundo mafioso durante el mandato de Nono en su primera etapa (o quizas hasta Daniela seguía a cargo de Vongola cuando lo hizo), como te digo, seguramente tenga un alter ego, como sus hombres tiene nombres codigo de condimentos (Orégano, Turmeric, Basil, Lal Mirch) él también debe tener uno, ¿Cual? No sé, ¿Paprika? LEL. Nana no lo odia... _mucho,_ esta dolida conque le estuviera mintiendo tanto tiempo y que no importará su opinión sobre su hijo para él, tiene un cariño por él y está agradecida con él. Él fue parte de la ecuación que diera como resultado a Tsuna, así que es natural que lo aprecie un poco... _poquito_. **

**¡Y eso sería todo!**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Si te gustó o si no lo hizo, ¿Que tal si lo expresas en los comentarios |ω･)ﾉ?**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Al entrar a la habitación donde le habían dicho que estaba su guardián, no esperaba encontrarse con la imagen que vio. Yoshirou estaba más que pálido, le estaban transfiriendo sangre por intravenosa y su torso superior izquierdo lo tenía vendado. Había muchos cables y maquinas a su alrededor, lucía tan decaído, demacrado, casi ausente; Nana estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no romper a llorar en ese mismo momento.

—¿ _Nana_? —susurró como pudo desde la camilla, se acercó de inmediato para que la viera junto a él y no se esforzara de más.

—Aquí estoy —respondió. Tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas, acariciándolas lentamente.

Permanecieron en silencio, pero su conversación se realizó a través de su unión interna. La llama de la tormenta del mayor buscaba confort en la suya, como cualquier niño herido lo haría por su madre, por eso mismo que Nana lo envolvió en su calidez apenas pudo. Demostrándole que ahí estaría ella para cualquier cosa que necesitara, ahora ella le tocaba protegerlo, era su tiempo de sanar y ella estaría junto a él para lo que necesitará.

Quitó una lagrima rebelde que se le escapó, estaba más que concentrada con su labor de apoyar a su tormenta que no le prestó la más mínima atención al hombre que apareció detrás de ella. En fin, se trataba de Toshirou, no era como si él le interesará demasiado.

—Nunca pensé que su conexión fuera tan fuerte —murmuró a los pies de la camilla el varón, Nana lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo. Esperando a que terminara de formular su idea—, no sé si él te lo ha contado, pero no eres su primer cielo unido.

—Lo sospechaba —dijo, continuando con sus atenciones sobre su tormenta.

—A lo que quiero llegar —continuo, luego de toser para llamar su atención—. Es que eres al primer cielo que veo que responde a su atención como él lo hace —se detuvo de repente, volteándolo a ver con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa—, no debes sorprenderte.

—¿Por qué?

—Así es el oficio —murmuró, Nana podía sentir algo de resentimiento en su voz—. Se forman uniones entre elementos y cielos por trabajo la mayoría de las veces es por eso que se dice que un elemento puede tener varios cielos en su vida, o que los cielos pueden tener más de un elemento.

" _Pero la unión de Tsunayoshi con sus elementos fue- no, su unión fue planeada por Reborn"_ pensó, abriendo su mente a nuevas ideas y posibilidades. Como aquella que, al final, los pequeños amigos de su hijo no terminaran siendo sus guardianes.

—Pensé que era algo más, especial —prefirió responder, continuando con la conversación.

—Algunas veces —dijo, ocultando sus manos en sus bolsillos y caminando hasta el otro lado de la camilla—. Como veo que es la tuya con él —señaló, mandándole una mirada filosa—, espero no tener que dejar a tu hijo huérfano.

Frunciendo el ceño, Nana solo lo observaba.

—No es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva —comenzó, dejando con cuidado la mano del mayor en la camilla—, sé que el fue tuyo antes que mio y que es más que solo tu primo. Porque tú también lo eres para él —continuo—. Espero que entiendas que no lo digo solamente por Yoshirou.

Una lucha de miradas se debatía entre los dos, no fue hasta que Nana se aburrió que se dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

—Hablaré con Mitsuba sobre los arreglos de los niños —murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Afuera, en el pasillo. Mirandola con unos ojos críticos, Mitsuba estaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los brazos cruzados, sentada en los asientos frente a la entrada de la habitación de Yoshirou.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

[ **—** ]

Acabaron en la cafetería del hospital.

Mitsuba estaba mucho más tranquila que antes, Nana estaba agradecida por eso, no pensaba que pudiera soportar otra conversación tan negativa como la anterior con Toshirou.

Pidieron dos cafés y se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas más aisladas de la cafetería, la castaña intentaba actuar como si nada pasara, pero se le hacía difícil con la intensa mirada de la mujer frente a ella. Ahora entendía de donde Kyoya había adoptado esa costumbre.

—¿Por qué decidiste tomar a Kyoya y Yoshirou? —pregunto de repente, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que tenían entre las dos—. ¿Dinero, protección? Sé que hace poco te separaste de tu marido, lo que me hace estar más alerta sobre tus intenciones con Yoshirou como tu guardián.

Quedó mirando a la mujer estupefacta, ¿Acaso estaba diciendo que ella-?

—No sé si Toshirou te lo dijo allá adentro o no —su aspecto se ensombreció un poco—, pero incluso la separación de un elemento y su cielo no hecha por conveniencia puede ser rota. Con la presión suficiente, claro está.

Cerró sus parpados por un momento, dejando que el aroma a café la tranquilizara y ayudará a concentrarse, luego, volvió a abrir los ojo. Ya más calmada, con un semblante serio.

—Kyoya rondaba solo la vez que lo encontré —comenzó, llamando la atención de la morena—, estaba malherido, lo atendí y preparé comida para él. Cuando despertó, lo supe por mi hijo, Tsunayoshi vino corriendo a mi espantado. Entonces fue que Kyoya nos habló, o más bien a Tsuna —paró un segundo para tomar algo de su bebida y continuo—, ¿Sabes cómo lo llamo? Herbívoro. Mi primer pensamiento fue, ¿Qué le están enseñando sus padres a este niño? Para mi sorpresa, cuando Yoshirou apareció y me dijo la verdad de Kyoya, no me sorprendí para nada darme cuenta de que no tenía padre presentes.

Pudo ver como los puños de la mujer se hacían incluso más blancos de lo que eran.

—Sé que de verdad vez a Kyoya como tu hijo —la mirada de la mujer se hizo incluso asesina cuando le dijo eso—, por eso mismo no dijiste nada en recepción sobre Yoshirou, sino que por Kyoya. Por eso que preguntaste ahora por Kyoya, por eso también que te molesta tanto pensar que Kyoya se hubiera dado a una extraña antes que a ti.

—No sabes nada de lo que estás diciendo.

—Para responderte, mi relación con Yoshirou es _mi_ relación con Yoshirou. No es necesario que ni el clan, ni nadie más se entrometa —suspiro—, pero la relación que tengo con Kyoya es distinta, porque ya no hay vuelta atrás en la decisión que hizo él solo por su cuenta.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Kyoya me ve como una madre —respondió sincera, notando como el corazón de la mujer se quebraba poco a poco—, no tengo problemas con ello. Pero, si tú de verdad querías una relación así con él, hubieras puesto de tu parte también.

De pronto Nana se vio dentro de una burbuja purpura, su primera reacción fue ponerse de pie. Entonces vio que la mujer frente a ella sufría una metamorfosis frente a ella.

Mitsuba, dejaba que su cabello cayera a pedazos, dejando solo un poco de melena, tan corta que llegaba a penas sus orejas, el traje que llevaba puesto se hacia cada vez más pequeño y su piel adoptaba un suave tono lechoso. Se fijó también que se hacia ella pequeña. Cuando alzo el rostro, notó un lunar debajo su ojo izquierdo que antes no estaba, además de lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

—No puedo —murmuró, viéndola angustiada—. No puedo acercarme a Kyoya como quisiera.

—¿Mitsuba? —levantó la silla que por el susto que se llevo la tiró al suelo cuando se paró, se veía mucho más joven que la mujer que había visto antes.

—Mi verdadero nombre es Zheng An-Heng —susurró—, soy la madre biológica de Kyoya —sollozó.

Ante Nana parecía que se abría una caja de pandora.

[—]

Estupefacta era poco a como estaba, frente a ella, sentada sollozando por la desesperación de no poder hacer nada por su hijo, lloraba la madre de Kyoya. Su madre biológica según le había dicho por si misma la muchacha. Y le decía así porque incluso se veía un poco más joven que ella misma.

—Pero, Yoshirou dijo que —entonces se detuvo, en las conversaciones que tuvieron con su guardián había agujeros en su relato. Como, ¿Qué había sucedido con la madre biológica de Kyoya? ¿De dónde había salido Mitsuba?—. ¿Cómo es que te permitieron estar con Toshirou? —interrogó, recordando con la dureza con la que hablaba su Yoshirou sobre esos hombres.

—Los altos cargos del clan —murmuró—. Pero tenía que renunciar a mi vida como… como heredera de la triada a la que pertenecía —jadeo—, no tuve elección. Quería mantenerme con mi marido y mi hijo, pero no podría decirles nada de mí.

—Espera, ¿Toshirou no lo sabe?

—No —niega—, para Toshirou soy la hija de un político, que fue dada al clan como forma de alianza —suspiro—. Desde entonces me he mantenido como Mitsuba Hibari. El alias que adopté al unirme a la familia Hibari.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas actuando de esta manera?

—Desde el nacimiento de Kyoya —contestó—, cuando él nació. Mi hermano lo entregó a uno de los altos rangos del clan de Toshirou, a cambio de que nos dejaran en paz a ambos. Al enterarme, lo abandoné y vine a Japón en busca de mi hijo.

— _Dios_ —bufó, dejando que su rostro se recargara sobre sus manos, estaba pensando en que hacer con la nueva información que le daban, pero cada vez llegaba a un rincón sin salida—. Así que fue de ti que heredó su segunda llama —murmuró, vociferando sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¿Kyoya ya presentó sus llamas? —preguntó exaltada, como si estuviera asustada de que eso hubiera sucedido.

—No, no —intentó calmar—. Es una de mis habilidades —dijo, señalando su cabeza con cansancio—. Puedo ver un posible futuro, en él, Kyoya tiene dos llamas de la ultima voluntad. Nube y Niebla, siendo Nube su llama principal. Aunque nunca le ha gustado su llama de la niebla.

Eso pareció hacer que la muchacha se percatará de algo, que hizo que se le volviera a cohibir en su asiento.

—¿Qué?

—Creo saber porque Kyoya no aceptaría sus llamas de Niebla.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque las he estado usando toda su vida en él y en Toshirou.

[—]

Tsuyoshi y Nana fueron de vuelta al departamento a ver como seguían los niños después de asegurarse que él estaba en manos seguras, cuando le dijo a Toshirou y Mitsuba que no esperaba verlos cerca de su hogar en busca de Kyoya o de Tetsuya, les dejó más que claro que ella estaba tomando su decisión final. No necesitaba a los Hibari como aliados, mucho menos a la madre biológica de su cachorro, Mitsuba debía pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, llenarle un vació de amor fraternal a su hijo por miedo a las represalias que podían existir no era sensato, no importaban las excusas que quisiera poner ( _Si en verdad arriesgaste todo por ver a tu hijo una vez, entonces una segunda no debería ser un problema_ ). Entendía completamente porque el Kyoya del futuro despreciaba tanto las nieblas, tan solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran así esta vez.

En su hogar estaban Kawahira y su hija cuidando de los niños, como era de noche, la mayoría estaba en pijamas o acomodados para dormir, el caso de Takeshi, por eso mismo que Tsuyoshi lo tomó en brazos y se despidió de ella antes de irse a su casa. Acordaron de nuevo ir a ver a Yoshirou mañana en la tarde, pero mientras tanto era mejor descansar.

—Estas muy estresada —murmuró desde el umbral de la habitación de Tsunayoshi Yume, la mujer estaba recostada contra la pared. Viendo como acomodaba a su hijo en su cama—. ¿Tuviste una charla con la niebla qué ronda el hospital?

—¿Sabías de ella? —cuestionó con un tono amargo, no pensaba que su conversación con Mitsuba la podría afectar tanto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo, casi ofendida de lo que le había dicho—. Convivo con una desde mi nacimiento, sería una falta de conocimiento no hacerlo.

—¿Y qué piensas?

—Tenía sus razones para cumplir con lo que le ordenaron al principio —continuo, siguiéndola en su camino hacia el cuarto de los pequeños Hibari—, pero se dejó influenciar por el miedo que tenían de perder a su familia lo que hizo que los distanciara de esa manera.

Nana se quedó en silencio, entrando al cuarto a acomodar el cojín que se estaba por caer, debajo de la cabeza de Kyoya, y tapando con la sabana a Tetsuya.

—No sé si hablas de Mitsuba o de Iemitsu —contesto sonriendo amargamente—. Aunque sigo creyendo que fue lo mejor nuestro divorcio.

—Él seguirá siendo un posible heredero Vongola —interrumpió desde el sofá individual Kawahira, tomando un sorbo de su tasa de té—, eso es algo que caracteriza mucho al personaje que es tu hijo. Lo ayuda también, para bien o para mal.

—No sé si tomar eso como algo bueno o no —soltó, sentándose en el sillón más amplio del salón.

—Bueno, eso es decisión tuya —dijo, dejando la tasa de té a un lado—. Hasta el momento no haz hecho nada con respecto a los arcobaleno ¿No es así?

—No es como si hubiera podido —contestó la castaña—, el último tiempo he estado más ocupada en mi familia. Tan solo esperaba encontrar el momento exacto para poder hacer el primer movimiento.

Yume se había sentado en el otro sofá individual y se mantenía en silencio con una postura tensa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si hago yo el primer movimiento? —arqueó una ceja interesada—. Adelantaré algunas cosas, estoy seguro de que podrás sacarle provecho a eso.

Algo hacía que Nana no se sintiera para nada ansiosa por esperar las noticias que le llegarían del supuesto movimiento que el humanoide haría.

[—]

Fue Tsuyoshi el que le hizo el comentario de lo que había ocurrido en Italia.

—La Doña de la Familia Giglio Nero falleció anoche a media noche —acotó, cuando estaba terminando de afilar sus cuchillos—. Eso fue lo que escuché.

—¿De quién? —preguntó curiosa, tomando un poco de agua. Aquel día había decidido ir a la tienda de sushi de su lluvia para ayudarlo a preparar algunos platos, luego se irían juntos a ver a Yoshirou al hospital.

—Un excompañero —fileteo el salmón sin necesitar de verlo, Nana mientras tanto estaba armando un sushi—. Su nombre es Tyr, actualmente.

Recuerdos rápidos en su cabeza hicieron que casi dejara caer la bola de arroz que tenía entre manos, afortunadamente, Tsuna estaba junto a Takeshi y Tetsuya observando desde el mostrador y lo tomó antes de que se cayera.

—Aquí tienes mami —dijo el menor, devolviéndole la bola con cuidado.

—¿Estas bien? —consultó preocupado la lluvia, dejando a un lado su trabajo—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ese nombre, me suena —vociferó, ignorando las preguntas de su guardián—. Tyr, ese ¿Ese no es el actual líder de Varia? El escuadrón de- Vongola, ¿No es así?

El aire se fue de los pulmones de Tsuyoshi cuando entendió que su cielo había obtenido otra memoria de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, siempre le ponía los pelos de punta saber de aquel misterioso poder que Nana poseía. Asintió, permitiéndole continuar a la castaña.

—Es bueno que mantengas contacto con él —habló volviendo a su deber—, quizás pueda servir para el futuro.

Una hora más tarde fueron al hospital, a ver como estaba Yoshirou y si acaso había de nuevo despertado. Lastimosamente no era el caso porque la enfermera le dijo que desde ayer no lo hacía, pero que no debían preocuparse, que en cualquier caso era normal en pacientes que habían pasado lo que él tuvo. La perdida de tanta sangre hacia que el proceso de curación de su cuerpo se hiciera más lento, pese a que la transfusión iba de maravilla. Nana se quedó con él unos minutos a solas, donde los paso comunicándose con él mediante su unión, Tsuyoshi también se incluyó después y los dos se encargaron de alentar a su amigo y compañero a sanar rápidamente, además que no debía preocuparse por sus cachorros que Nana los estaba cuidando con su vida.

Para su suerte no se encontraron con ninguno de los Hibari, lo que hacia que Nana se relajara más con el pasar del día. Aunque algo no andaba bien, sabía que con la muerte de Luce las cosas darían un giro importante para los arcobaleno. Especialmente para el cielo que sucedería al anterior, la misma hija de la descendiente de Sepira, Aria.

Una razón más para no sorprenderse de haber sido interceptada de camino a su departamento por un automóvil gris, en donde una muchacha que apenas rozaba los veinte le estaba abriendo la puerta con unos lentes de sol y ropa completamente negra.

—Lamento su perdida —dijo, sabiendo de quien exactamente se trataba la supuesta desconocida.

—Gracias —fue su respuesta, en un japonés rasposo—, pero no es por eso que vine a hablar con usted.

—Lo sé —sin vacilar, accedió a subirse al automóvil.

 ** _[1] Me basé en la relación que tiene Mammon/Viper, con Xanxus y sus demás cielos. Es completamente profesional, sin sentimientos de por medio y una de total conveniencia para ambas partes._**

 ** _[2] Es incluso brusco pensar en eso, pero la verdad es esa. Los guardianes de Tsunayoshi fueron impuestos a él por Reborn, de manera indirecta, para que él no se percatará en algunos casos. Hayato, Ryohei y Kyoya son los ejemplos más claros. Mukuro y Takeshi son los que se puede decir tuvieron una conexión con Tsuna antes emocional que de guardianes._**

 ** _[3] El nombre An-Heng lo escribiría_ _安_ _恒政_ _,_ _de esta forma puede leerse como:_ _安_ _(ān) "paz" o "tranquilidad"_ _恒_ _(héng) "constante" o "persistente" y_ _政_ _(zhéng) "gobierno", aunque el ultimo puede diferir según la forma en que este escrita. Puede también significar, "bien" o "correcto"._**

 ** _[4] No recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que es canon que Kyoya posee una llama de extra demás de la que tiene, que es la nube. Tan solo que nunca la ocupa demasiado, y para su mala suerte es la llama de la niebla._**

 ** _Finalmente, joder. Estuve haciendo este capitulo tres o cuatro veces porque no lograba encontrar una manera de encajar todo lo que quería que entrará aquí. Me llega a doler la cabeza de todo lo que tuve que hacer crujir mi cerebro para lograrlo. Pero ¡Enhorabuena! Ya estamos a Julio, lo que significa que podré subir más capítulos. Al menos hasta que tenga que regresar a estudiar._**

 ** _Ah, sí. Otra de las razones por las que me costó hacer tanto este capitulo fue por eso, esta semana y la anterior fueron infernales con la preparación para los exámenes finales y los exámenes en sí. Ya me entregaron las calificaciones de uno de ellos, que iba a tres materias por si acaso, obtuve la mejor nota del curso. Voy a llorar, me queda saber la de las dos pruebas más que di y dar la ultima que es de idiomas. ¡Entonces soy libre por dos semanas!_**

 ** _Menos mal que ya estamos entrando en el primer arco, ya me estaba poniendo ansiosa porque sentía que no avanzaba nada la historia. Gracias por todo el apoyo que le dieron y le siguen dando a la historia, me hacen muy feliz. Oh, casi lo olvido. En los próximos días estaré subiendo los primeros capítulos algo modificados, con mejor ortografía y más contexto importante para la historia. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las cosas se mantienen, no hay que temer._**

 _ **Después de esta nota tan larga daré el pie para las respuestas.**_

 **CassioBlack: Buenas cariño, ¿Cómo haz estado?**

 **Descuida, es algo que continuamente nos pasa a muchos. Es un sabor agridulce el llegar y encontrarse con un montón de historia, pero no haber estado en el momento que pasó todo.**

 **Nana les dijo la verdad de su origen, en parte, ya que. ¿No crees que sonaría muy extraño decir que leyó su historia en un manga? La tacharían de loca de inmediato, por eso prefirió modificar un poco su relato. En el capitulo pudimos ver como son ambos, Toshirou es un hueso duro de roer. Nunca sabes si de verdad estas en las buenas o en las malas con él, mientras que Mitsuba/ An-Heng esta viviendo una crisis emocional, lo que la hace de por sí más débil, probablemente no sea de esa forma en el futuro.**

 **De que sucedió un Armagedón, sucedió. Pero no uno como se esperaba, preferí irme más a lo emocional antes que a la ira. Por alguna sobrenatural razón, se me da _muy bien_ el drama.**

 **Besos cariño.**

 **Xirons: Muy buenas dulzura, me alegra que te sigan gustando los capítulos.**

 **Como ya lo he dicho en anteriores ocasiones, no estoy segura de hacer que la historia tome un rumbo romántico. Aún no lo pienso seriamente, ni siquiera estaba en mis planes hacerlo, pero lo meditaré, y entonces. Haré una encuesta para que ustedes escojan el interés amoroso de Nana.**

 **Besos.**

 **Desaidasa: Hola**

 **Que talento, mis amigos dicen que me muevo demasiado rápido y los asusto porque aparezco detrás de ellos de la nada. La verdad, a ninguno se les pasó por la cabeza siquiera, en especial Toshirou que bueno, tiene sus motivos.**

 **Nagi aparecerá en un futuro, si lo hace antes o después de Mukuro no lo tengo seguro.**

 **Besos.**

 **Satorichiva: My favorite sailor scout!**

 **Parece un milagro que Iemitsu actúe de esa manera, pero no había otra forma en la que podía hacerlo, en especial porque Nana dejó en claro que no aceptaría más sus mentiras. Creo, _creo_ que la casa era incluso pequeña a comparación de toda la gente que iba a vivir ahí, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Reborn, Tsuna y Nana. Pensando que los niños crecerían y dejarían de querer compartir cuartos, Reborn también crecería en algún punto. Además, nunca me quedo claro si Hayato vivía con Tsuna o no, Bianchi lo hacia ¿No? **

**Pero bueno, el departamento es bueno para los niños por ahora, además que es un poco más seguro que la casa. Había más lugares abiertos y de fácil acceso para los maleantes, no digo que los departamentos no sean impenetrables, pero en cosas así. En su mayoría lo son.**

 **Los Hibari de por sí son territoriales y posesivos, como se ve muchas veces en el canon. Quizás sea una mezcla entre las dos opciones, dependiendo a quien le preguntan por supuesto. Si a Toshirou o a Mitsuba.**

 **¡Besos!**

 **Si te gustó o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo dices con un comentario?** **ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Los derechos de los personajes están reservados a la creadora de ellos, Akira Amano. Lo único original de la historia es la trama y como se desarrolla._**

* * *

Aria tenía la apariencia de una joven recién llegada a los veinte, o al menos así lo percibía Nana desde su lugar de asiento junto a la muchacha. Tenía el cabello más largo de lo que recordaba haberla visto en el futuro y sus ropas no eran el típico traje de dos piezas usual en ella; usaba un vestido negro holgado, más un blazer de mismo color. Sobre sus piernas estaba su bolso de mano, donde Nana juraría tenía algún arma escondida.

Viajaron en auto hasta un sitio que Nana no reconocía de sus memorias, pero cuando bajó del automóvil detrás de la chica que caminaba con paso firme. Se percató que habían llegado a un invernadero, llena de curiosidad, siguió a la pelinegra, fijándose también que el chofer las dejaba a ellas solas.

El lugar era enorme, y tenía plantas de todo tipo. Había hasta flores esparcidas por todos lados, y uno que otro sitio para sentarse a ver las maravillas naturales, existían incluso varias fuentes, Aria estaba cerca de una de ellas. La más grande y la que estaba en el centro del invernadero.

Se acercó con sigilo ya que no sabia como podía reaccionar la joven, según entendía. Luce no había muerto ni hace una semana ¿Por qué estaba ella en Japón entonces? Debería haberse mantenido en Italia para despedir a su madre, pero entendía que podría haber un asunto más importante.

—Mi madre era una firme creyente de que el futuro es imposible cambiarlo —comenzó, observando el agua de la fuente. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si viera a algo más allá de lo que tenía al frente—. Es por eso que se negó a decirle a sus compañeros sobre su maldición antes que sucediera.

—Un deseo bien egoísta, si me permite decirlo —acotó Nana, entrelazando sus manos detrás de su espalda, rondando lento por el perímetro de la fuente.

—Adelante —murmuró gélidamente—, pensaba y pienso lo mismo.

Desde su lugar, la castaña arqueó una ceja. Más interesada a lo que iba la conversación.

—Es decir —irritada—, su ideología siempre iba por delante. Jamás quiso utilizar su poder por el bien de la familia. Solo se mantenía estoica, impasible e inquebrantable de su lugar, como la Doña de la Familia Giglio Nero y como la arcobaleno del cielo —arisca, se dio la vuelta para chocar miradas con ella—. Los arcobaleno nunca supieron de la verdad de mi madre, la veían y siguen viendo como su gran cielo. Cuando la verdad es que ella simplemente se dejó morir por título más poderoso del que ya tenía.

Vaya, no pensaba que podía haber tal sentimiento en la Aria que pensaba conocía. Pero de alguna manera la hacía feliz ver que la chica se daba cuenta de la verdad, ella. Tampoco tenía puesta demasiado alto a la ex arcobaleno, tampoco a la antigua Aria, y mucho menos a Uni, a la ultima simplemente la veía como era. Una niña siendo manipulada por un ente mayor, casi igual que lo que sucedía con su hijo.

—Antes de morir me dijo que fuiste la razón de porque sus visiones se hicieron borrosas —cada vez, había más confianza en su hablar—. Me pidió que no te buscará, que dejará la idea de romper la maldición como todos los demás arcobaleno desean. Ella _sinceramente_ temía de lo que cambiaras el futuro.

Suspiro.

—Es por eso que estoy aquí —ya no había dudar en su mirar, se notaba a leguas que Aria nunca había querido ser la siguiente arcobaleno.

Ella se veía a sí misma como la Doña de la Familia Giglio Nero ahora mismo.

—Necesito saber si es verdad que sabes la cura para la maldición de los arcobaleno —exigió saber desde su sitio, observando atenta a cualquier movimiento o acción que hiciera Nana frente a ella.

Nana observaba con los brazos cruzados como la joven se acercaba a ella con paso lento, asintió para satisfacer sus dudas, esperando a que ella respondiera ya la tenía en frente suyo.

—Entonces —susurro—, dime.

[—]

Cuando alcanzó a llegar al hospital las enfermeras la dejaron pasar de inmediato al ala donde estaba Yoshirou descansando, ahí la esperaba Tsuyoshi con una sonrisa cansada. Posiblemente el hombre había corrido del restaurant hasta el hospital, pero Nana no hizo ningún comentario. Lo saludó con una sonrisa amable y una ola de cariño a través de su unión antes de entrar al cuarto de su otro guardián.

Yoshirou seguía dormido, al menos esta vez no lo tenían con la intravenosa trasplantándole sangre como la ultima vez que lo vio. Había retomado un poco el color de su piel y sus heridas seguían vendadas, aunque podía darse cuenta de que tuvieron que haberlas cambiado en algún momento desde el día anterior hasta hoy. Continuaba con el cardiograma y otras maquinas que estaban al pendiente de su estado, lo tenían obviamente sedado para que no sintiera el dolor, Nana se sentía tan afligida cuando lo veía de esa manera. La impotencia de no poder hacer nada más que mirar y esperar a que sanará la terminaría volviendo loca, tan solo esperaba que no fuera un sentimiento que tuviera que repetir con su hijo.

Se quedó un poco más de media hora antes de salir a encontrarse con Tsuyoshi, con quién acabaron saliendo del hospital y caminando hasta el mismo parque. Nana sabía que su guardián podía sentir que necesitaba hablar de algo importante con él y eso lo estaba poniendo ansioso, así que para calmarlo se sentaron en una de las bancas. Dejando que el sonido de las cigarras llenara su vacío silencio.

—Hablé con Aria —informó con las manos entre sus piernas cruzadas—, le dije sobre lo que sabía y ella se ofreció a ayudarme.

—¿Sobre la maldición de los arcobaleno? —comentó extrañado el azabache—. ¿Lo hizo así sin más?

—Si te refieres a si acaso ella se vio sorprendida o agitada, no mucho —murmuró bajando la vista—. Creo que más bien se veía angustiada, harta con toda la situación que la rodea. No la culpo, también estaría de esa manera si una maldición familiar se cerniera sobre mí.

—Así cualquiera —vociferó el espadachín—, pero no era a eso a lo que me refería —continúo—. Quiero decir, ¿Pidió ella algo más a cambio?

—No —niega—, como te digo. Se veía afligida, no creo que pensará en ese momento como una cabecilla de familia, sino que como una persona enferma que busca su poción mágica.

—¿Entonces? ¿En que quedaron al final?

—Iré con ella a Italia en aproximadamente dos meses más —formuló, mostrándole una mirada que no daba para interrupciones—. Para cuando Yoshirou se recuperé y pueda dejar a Kyoya con él, no tengo intenciones de dejárselo a Toshirou. Al menos no aún. E iré sola con Tsunayoshi.

—¿Por qué nosotros no? —interrogó molesto el otro, molesto porque su cielo no lo dejaba hacer su trabajo.

—Por que te necesito aquí vigilando lo que pueda suceder con los Hibari —respondió sincera—, para ver a los niños y como iría la recuperación de Yoshirou. En Italia Aria nos mantendrá protegidos a Tsunayoshi y a mí, para ella no soy más que un amuleto, mientras que yo la veo como un pasaporte fijo para mi siguiente movimiento.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Aria me llevará a Palermo explícitamente —pudo notar por el rabillo del ojo como su lluvia se tensaba—, lugar donde muchos mafiosos se mueven actualmente. Pero necesito encontrarme solamente con _uno_ en específico.

—¿Quién?

—Si te digo te enojarás y no me dejarás ir —balbuceo con las mejillas semi infladas, el otro solo arqueo una ceja interrogante y más curioso por saber de quien se trataba—. Esta bien, pero al menos promete que no harás nada.

—Está bien —farfulló sin mucha gana, esperando a que su cielo respondiera a su duda.

—Shamal.

Hubo un inmenso silencio después de eso, que Nana ya se esperaba ver porque su lluvia era así de predecible cuando quería. Por supuesto luego vendría su explosión, exigiéndole explicaciones de porque tenía que ser exactamente ese hombre que tan peligroso era y cual era la necesidad tan importante que tenía él en sus planes para que ella fuera a Italia para buscarlo.

—No voy a Italia a buscarlo —intentó rectificar, calmadamente.

—¿¡Entonces?!

—Voy a Italia por los arcobaleno —recordó—, Shamal será algo completamente colateral y casi imperceptible en mi estadía en el país. No es necesario que se asustes Tsuyoshi, sé como es ese hombre, lo conozco por mis visiones y he visto cuan peligroso puede ser para cualquier mujer. Pero también sé cuidarme, así que confía un poco en mi ¿Sí?

A regañadientes aceptó hacerlo, así que fueron entonces al departamento de Nana a ver como estaban los niños. Takeshi se había quedado a pasar la tarde con ellos antes de que Tsuyoshi fuera al hospital y Nana había dejado a cargo de los niños a Yume para ir hablar con Aria.

Con el pasar de la semana y la siguiente que vino, los días se hicieron casi rutinarios para la castaña. Pasar a ver a su guardián al hospital, de vez en cuando hablar con él las pocas veces que lo encontraba despierto y luego era libre para hacer cualquier cosa en casa con los niños.

El tema de los padre de Hibari no se tocaba en casa, ni siquiera Kyoya sabia que sus padres estaban de nuevo en Namimori. Y según las noticias del correo de brujas de la ciudad, los jefes del clan que manejaba a todo el pueblo habían tenido que volver a trabajar en el extranjero. Nana lo veía como una victoria para ella, los niños se quedarían con los Sawada hasta nuevo aviso y no era como si alguno de ellos tuviera un problema con Kyoya y Tetsuya quedándose en su casa.

Yoshirou iba mejorando a paso lento, muy lento según les decían las enfermeras y la doctora que lo atendía. Las heridas en la pierna no habían sido tan letales como lo pensaron al principio, pero la herida del torso había llegado a la clavícula. Lo que podía significar consecuencias importantes para el mayor, Nana intentaba hacer como si aquello no le afectara tanto como lo hacia en el exterior. Pero en el interior de su habitación, en completa soledad con sus llamas se sentía podrida por no poder proteger a su tormenta. Era algo que conllevaba ser un cielo civil, pero tener un cielo dispuesto a todo.

Eso era algo que Nana probablemente cambiaria en el futuro, pero no uno tan cercano. Tenía algunas prioridades.

Como salvar a Hayato y Bianchi de su inminente separación como hermanos.

Esa era la verdad razón por la que quería entrar en contacto con Shamal, sabía que los niños estarían a su cuidado hasta que tuvieran la edad suficiente, considerada en la mafia, para ser más independientes. Hayato huiría del castillo donde vivía con su hermana a los ocho y su calvario comenzaría a los seis años con las primeras galletas envenenadas que Bianchi le daría.

No tenía muy bien pensado como lograría llevarse a los niños con ella, pero, aunque tuviera que poner toda Italia de cabeza, lo haría sin ningún problema si era por proteger a las criaturas inocentes esas.

Cuando lo hicieran ya sería decisión de ellos completamente si deseaban armonizar con su hijo, desde su descubrimiento que se pasaba pensando en si acaso estaba bien colectar a los posibles guardianes de su hijo para que terminaran juntándose. Pero si les daba la oportunidad de separarse y aun así no lo querían de esa manera, Nana entendería que su unión era más allá de lo que Reborn o cualquiera pudiera pensar.

Cerca del segundo mes fue que recibió una llamada de Aria, diciéndole sobre su hallazgo de Talbot y que el hombre sabía que _ella_ lo estaba buscando. Nana le hecho la culpa a lo enigmático que era por que podía hablar con la sangre de Giotto así que no se sorprendería que tuviera cierto tipo de clarividencia. Talbot estaba dispuesto armar cualquier cosa, y no era necesario alguna compensación por su trabajo, decía, ya que era por un bien universal. Se sentía más que satisfecho con poder ser parte de tamaño experimento.

Ni Aria, ni Nana lo dejaron irse sin nada eso sí. Aria lo dejó con bastante dinero que pudiera usar para lo que quisiera a futuro y Nana prometió hacerle una cena cacera que seguramente no probaba hace mucho. Ya después cuando terminaron solo quedaba hablar con Vindice, pero eso lo harían cuando ella estuviera en Italia para no correr ningún riesgo.

Las cosas iban avanzando más que bien.

Ahora lo único que importaba era seguir el plan como debía ser y ver si todo salía bien con los arcobaleno.

* * *

 _ **Sí puede que se vea un poco más corto de lo normal. Pero en realidad no lo es, tiene más de 2000 palabras. Y mi bracito ya no puede hacer más porque estuvo toda la semana escribiendo en el grupo de Facebook donde está. ( u v u )**_

 _ **Satorichiva: Hola cariño, sí. Siempre me do cuenta cuando comentas. Como ya he dicho, me alegran el día cuando recibo sus notificaciones. Mitsuba usaba sus llamas sobre su apariencia y sobre Kyoya para que él no sintiera nada "extraño" proveniente de su madrastra, o la imagen que tenía como madrastra. Lo mismo pasa con Toshirou, Mitsuba se creó una red de mentiras donde no sabe como salir aparentemente. Eso se verá en el siguiente capitulo, que será de por si más largo que lo normal.**_

 _ **Eso, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Sus seguidos y favoritos, hacen que la historia continúe con su apoyo constante.**_

 **Si te gustó o si no lo hizo, ¿Qué tal si lo dices con un comentario?** **ヽ(￣ω￣(。。 )ゝ**


End file.
